Where Do We Go From Here?
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Author Note
1. Chapter One

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

**Error :** Please note that the underline facility doesn't appear to be working today (at least not with my computer) so I've just typed in 'Line' where there should be a line (and you have to use your imagination for the rest!) :o)

Line

Just a quick reminder that this is the final part in the Trilogy that started with **Hear No Evil, See No Evil**, and went on to **Where The Sea Meets The Sky**. At the end of the latter, Harm and Mac had their blessing on the beach, and then Harm's parents went off to the Bahamas. For this story to begin, I had Mattie go along with Frank and Trish to get to know them, and for them to get to know her. I think I got the formula right. I look forward to all your reviews to let me know what you think!!!

Line

**Burnett Cottage, The Bahamas **

Mattie made her way to the deck outside the cottage, and found Trish already up, busying herself laying the table for breakfast.

"Good morning," Mattie spoke up as she smiled at Trish, and the older woman smiled in return, standing up from the table to give Mattie a hug and drop a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, darling. I don't need to ask if you slept well. I looked in on you when Frank and I returned from the club and you were out for the count."

"It must be the sea air," Mattie returned, smiling. "I can understand why Harm loves it here so much. It's a pity he and Mac didn't come here for their honeymoon, but I can understand Mac's reasons." Trish nodded, surprised by Mattie's empathy with Mac.

"Mac's understandably cautious as this is her first pregnancy, and with twins there can be complications. They'll get their chance to spend time here, and Frank and I will get chance to spoil the twins."

"They'll be your first grandchildren, won't they?" Mattie asked, helping Trish to finish laying the table. Trish lifted her head in surprise at the comment.

"Not at all! Mattie, darling, you're our first grandchild!"

"But…I thought, I mean…the twins are Harm's natural children."

"Mattie, you are Harm's daughter, and that makes you our granddaughter. Harm has told us a little about your family, and we understand that your mother died under such tragic circumstances. However, you have to believe that you _are _Harm's child, whatever the circumstances were that brought you into his life. You've chosen to take him on as a father just as much as he has chosen to take you as his daughter."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, she does. We both do." Frank answered for his wife, having overheard most of the conversation. Stepping out onto the deck he put his hands on Mattie's shoulders and looked at her. "From here on out, kiddo, you're stuck with us. We don't know much about this grand-parenting business, so we're learning as we go, as most new parents and grand-parents do, but although you've got a head-start in the age department, you're definitely a part of our lives now, and we both hope we can play a bigger part in yours."

Mattie didn't answer; she couldn't speak for the lump in her throat, but she put her arms around Frank and hugged him, and then around Trish, who held her close and comforted her as she let the tears fall. When the tears subsided Mattie pulled back slightly.

"Can…can I call you something other than Trish and Frank,then? I mean, I've never really had grand-parents, so I wouldn't know what names to use."

"Well, Harm called his grandmother Sarah, Grams, and her husband was always known as Gramps, even though Harm didn't know him. I'd be very happy if you wanted to call me Grams."

"And I'd be more than happy with Gramps."

"Then it's a deal! Grams and Gramps!" Mattie drew them both into a hug with an arm round each of them, and both Trish and Frank were content with their new status.

"It's our last day today," Mattie murmured a little later as the three of them were making their way through breakfast.

"Yes, back to California, and then onto Washington for you, Mac and Harm. Have you enjoyed yourself, darling?"

"Are you kidding?" Mattie was enthusiastic to say the least, and both Trish and Frank shared a smile.

"I feel much closer to Harm since I've shared some of his life here; Frank's taught me to drive, too – on the wrong side of the road! I don't know if Dad's going to like that! I've got my eye on his Corvette for when I take Drivers Ed, but he's determined I'm not getting near anything like that until I'm way older!" Frank laughed, and Trish smiled.

Mattie looked at them both and cocked her head. "What's so funny?" she asked, curious at their expressions.

"While Harm was taught to drive here, during the holidays he had his eye set on a sports car, but I told him that he'd have to learn to drive the farm tractor first before I'd let him loose on anything faster! He did his time, and you could too."

"Ugh! A tractor! That's so slow!" Mattie drew out the last syllable, pulling a face at the same time, and Trish patted her arm.

"Look on the bright side. Harm went on to fly Tomcats, and drive a Corvette, so there's still hope for you!"

"I guess," Mattie accepted dubiously, and then she brightened. "I wonder what he thinks to a motorbike!"

"A what!" Trish looked at Mattie with an expression of such surprise on her face that Mattie laughed.

"A motorbike, _Grams_. The first time Dad came to the airfield he was riding a Harley."

"Oh, my God! Does Mac know?"

"I'm not sure. It was when he and Mac…well, they weren't 'together' then…" Mattie was cautious about how much she told Trish and Frank about what Harm had done in the time since he had left the Navy and gone to Paraguay.

"If I'd known…" Trish began, but Frank shushed her.

"Harm pilots jets, Trish. A Harley in his hands is as safe as anything he gets in to or on to."

"I guess so…but he his still my only son…and I worry," Trish defended, and Mattie smiled at her knowingly.

"He's still 'your' baby," she added, and Trish nodded, smiling at her bout of parental worrying.

"Seems a bit silly when you put it like that, darling. After all, he's in his forties now. I should be past worrying about him, shouldn't I?"

Mattie shook her head. "I don't think so. You'll still be worrying about him however old he is!"

"Are you sure you're only fifteen, Mattie?" Trish teased, and Frank smiled at the two of them.

"We forget that despite your youth, Mattie, you've experienced a life many don't have even as adults. Harm asked us not to forget that you ran Grace Aviation by yourself for quite a while. We'd just like to help him give you chance to experience life as a child growing up too."

"Harm's something else, isn't he?" Mattie mused, her chin resting on her upturned palm as she looked at Trish and Frank. "He went through an awful lot of questions from counsellors and social service investigators before we even got to court. Did you know that?"

Both adults shook their heads, and watched as a sheen of tears appeared in Mattie's eyes. Her next words had them laughing, though.

"Now if only I could work on his eating habits! At least Mac eats real food, when she's not pregnant!"

**Burnett Residence - La Jolla, California**

"Time to wake up, Mrs Rabb! We have to get ready for Mattie and my parents coming home."

"Ugh! Do I have to get up?" Mac rolled over in the bed, as well as she could manage, and came face to face with Harm. "Hi," she murmured huskily as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hi to you, too," Harm answered, rubbing his nose gently against hers, and lifting a hand to move the hair out of her eyes. "You look…"

"Sleepy?" Mac ventured, attempting to close her eyes again. Harm's next words opened her eyes wide.

"I was thinking more of sated. Although you obviously don't remember, we have already been 'busy' this morning."

"We have? No! I would have known!" Mac protested, the thought that Harm had made love to her and she hadn't even remembered was causing her some distress. Harm relented a little.

"Actually, you seemed to be having a very _erotic _dream, and practically jumped my bones while I was sleeping."

"I didn't!" Mac was unsure now, and apologetic. Harm could have kept her guessing, but the tilt of his lips gave him away and Mac punched his arm gently.

"Oh, you!" she muttered, but then mutters turned to moans, of pleasure, as Harm leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, we don't have to get up exactly right now, but we do still have to start getting ready, sweetheart. We're headed back to DC tomorrow."

"Mmmn, I know…but exactly right now, I need you to show me what I missed this morning. Was I good?"

"Good? You were amazing, Mac!" Harm made an exaggerated gesture, and Mac swatted him again, before bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling his head down to hers.

"Show me, Sailor," she instructed, and Harm obliged.

To be continued

Line

A/N :

It has taken _ages _to get to a point with this story that I was happy to post it, and I think I've reached it now. I have a beginning, and an end (already!), I just need to produce a middle – I've got the ideas written down, and some of them fleshed out, I just need your support to tweak the chapters as I go along. As before, I don't know how many chapters will develop from my ideas, so it's a 'wait and see' exercise, and I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I'm going to. I really enjoy writing, and I **love** getting your reviews. Enough waffling, and on with the writing, reading and reviewing! And thank you to all who've read and reviewed the two previous stories for getting me this far! It's been a blast!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the first reviews to : **jtbwriter; GuitarVixen; DD2; Nikki; Froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10**

New readers/reviewers will be added to the list with each chapter.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's taken so long…better late than never! **Jack's Apartment – Washington DC**

Jack Hudson turned off his alarm and turned over in the bed, reaching out for the other warm body, and then groaning when he remembered. Sue wasn't there with him. His fiancée had been sent to Quantico for an update course shortly after they had returned from California. It had been short notice, and initially Jack had believed that it had been an attempt by some at the Bureau to discredit Sue's ability to work with the Special Investigations Unit. It had been two years now, and still there was dissention about having a person with 'special needs' working with such a high-profile team. Sue had more than proved herself capable of both working with the team, and dealing with her detractors, and as far as she was concerned, it was 'business as usual' when she entered the Bureau building each morning. Sitting up and running a hand over his eyes, Jack got to his feet and padded through to the bathroom, turning on the shower as he reached for the toothbrush on the shelf above the sink. Just as he was about to start cleaning his teeth his cell phone rang.

"Hudson."

"Hiya, Sparky, it's me. Got a case for us, hot off the press. Can you meet me in ten, Union Station?"

"Union? What's going on, Bobby?"

"I'm at Jenny's place, and I need a ride. I'll tell you what's going on when I see you."

"Okay. Will do. Might be more than ten, with traffic…"

"Yeah…and you're still in your jammies, right?"

Jack looked down at himself and grinned.

"Nope, I can honestly say I've just got my toothbrush in my hand."

"Ugh, too much information. Okay, go clean your teeth and I'll see you when you get here."

"On my way," Jack answered, and then closed his cell phone.

**Mattie and Jennifer's Apartment – Union Station**

Bobby Manning closed his cell phone just as Jennifer Coates entered the lounge from her bedroom. Her hair was fastened back in its usual French braid, and she was picking at a piece of lint on her blouse as Bobby leaned in to drop a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good mornin', beautiful."

Jennifer grinned and kissed him back.

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls," she retorted, and reached behind him for her coat and cover. "I've got to get going, Bobby. Do you need a ride?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Nope. Jack's swinging by to pick me up. I've just got off the line to him. We've had a case called in. Not the best news I've had on a Friday morning; a suicide."

"Why does it involve the Bureau? I would have thought the DC police would take the call."

"Usually, yes, but this appears to be special circumstances. No doubt we'll find out more when we get there." Bobby informed Jennifer of the basics of his call, and then tipped his head to one side as he watched her pull on her winter uniform coat. Jennifer stopped as she saw him looking at her.

"What?" she asked. When Bobby didn't answer immediately she shrugged into the coat and began fastening the buttons.

"Did I happen to tell you how much a woman in uniform turns me on, Petty Officer?"

Jennifer laughed softly, reaching up to kiss him again, but before he could put his arms around her she sidestepped and opened the door.

"That's a nice thing to say, _Agent _Manning," emphasizing the word 'Agent', Jennifer became the dedicated officer that she was, her voice business-like too. "However, I don't have time to take you up on the offer, and neither do _you._ If you want to stay inside until Jack comes by, just drop the catch when you leave."

"Nah, I'll walk you down. Jack should be by soon, anyway."

"Okay." Pushing Bobby out of the door ahead of her, Jennifer grabbed her keys off the hanger by the door, dropped them in her purse, and pulled the door closed behind her. As they passed Harm's door on the way to the elevator Bobby voiced another question.

"When are they expected back?" he thumbed at the closed door.

"Tomorrow. Mattie's due back from the Bahamas with Harm's parents today, and then they all travel back together from La Jolla."

"So, our nights of grand passion are going to have to stop, for a while at least…"

Jennifer groaned and looked at Bobby.

"I know. It's been great that you've been able to stay over, but we won't be able to do it when Mattie's back. I'll be able to come to your place, but not to stay over. There'll be other times."

"Yeah, but sometimes I think Harm counts on you a little too much to look after Mattie," Bobby murmured. Jennifer shook her head at him, her voice a little reserved as she spoke.

"Harm doesn't presume anything, Bobby. It's my choice to look after Mattie as I do. It was an arrangement that suited all our needs at the time, and it gave Mattie some independence even though Harm was her guardian."

"And now he's her father?"

"They're in the process of looking for a house, especially with the twins due. Until then, I'm happy with the arrangements we have."

"Okay, I'll go with that."

"Thank you. Believe me, I'd be the first to rant if I thought Harm or Mac, or even Mattie, were taking advantage." Jennifer leaned up to drop a quick kiss on Bobby's cheek as they got into the elevator, and he let the matter drop.

As they left the apartment building Bobby saw Jack's car pull into the parking lot. Turning to Jennifer, he gave her a quick hug and walked over to where Jack was waiting. Two people watched his movements. Jennifer, aware that although he had dropped the subject for now, knew it wasn't the end of the discussion by his rigid stance as he walked away. And Jack, who saw the dark look on Bobby's face as he came towards the car, before climbing into the passenger side and slamming the door.

"Good morning to you too, pal. So, what happened between your phone call earlier, and just now?"

"It's something I need to work out myself first, Jack. Just drive, will ya?"

"Sure, when you tell me where we're going?"

"The Crowne Plaza, just around the corner. A woman was found dead this morning."

"And we're involved because…?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation, which was difficult because Bobby's mind was elsewhere. Jack checked his mirrors before pulling out onto the street again, and then asked again. "What does this have to do with us, Crash?"

The nickname brought Bobby's attention back to the present. Turning in his seat a little, Bobby faced his friend and colleague.

"Dunno. Tara called to say the DC police had passed the matter on. Something to do with security breaches."

"Okay. I guess we both know as much as each other now." Jack settled into the traffic for the short journey, and his lips tilted in a slight smile, which Bobby saw.

"What's the smile for?"

"You might want to lose the lipgloss. Pink just isn't your color, Crash." Jack didn't look over, but he knew he had brought a smile to his friend's face, albeit a rueful one as Bobby wiped off the remains of Jennifer's kisses.

* * *

To be continued 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; GuitarVixen; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni**

**jtbwriter – **Hiya! This is starting to come together, at last! Thanks for your reviews as always, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319 – **Hello! Hope this chapter meets with your approval! Along with the 'toothbrush' scene, I enjoyed typing this too! ;o)

**skyefire – **Hello, and welcome to Part III! Thanks for your review and please keep reading!

**jnp – **Hello, and welcome to Part III! Thank you for your wonderful review, and I'm so glad to 'meet' another STFBEye fan! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**GuitarVixen – **Hello! I said earlier in the replies that this is coming together now, and I'm getting over my initial misgivings. Thanks for your review, and please keep reading!

**JAGJenni – **Hello, and welcome to Part III! I'm pleased I've piqued your interest regarding the 'suicide', but I wouldn't want you to lose any money on my account! ;o) Just knowing you're reading my stories is praise enough. Thanks for your review, and please keep reading!

New readers/reviewers will be added to the list with each chapter.

* * *

**La Jolla, California**

While Trish and Frank watched, Harm fielded Mattie's enthusiastic return as he and Mac welcomed all three back to the house. Mattie had all but launched herself at Harm, and she was hugging him with almost a death-grip around his neck.

"Mattie…" Harm began, but the teenager was talking fast, telling him how much fun she'd had in the Bahamas, what she'd been doing, and that she couldn't _wait_ to go back there with him and Mac, and the twins! It was Mac that finally rescued him from strangulation.

"Mattie, you might want to let Harm breathe? He's going a little blue there," she murmured, and Mattie loosened her hold, still grinning widely.

"Oops, sorry, Dad! It's just, I've got so much to _tell_ you!" In amidst her words Harm picked up on the title and grinned himself, hugging Mattie back, but not as tightly. Mattie turned in his arms to take in Mac too, and to both her parents amusement she stopped dead. The words dried up suddenly as though a faucet had been turned off. And then…

"You've gotten bigger!" exclaimed Mattie, breaking away from Harm to hug Mac. "It's only been a week and you're huge!"

"Oh, thanks a lot, kiddo!" Mac feigned an expression of dismay, and Mattie was instantly contrite.

"I didn't mean…I mean….you've just got bigger," she ended, not able to describe Mac's increased size in any other way. Mac smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie, and yes, I've got bigger. I swear I think there's a whole football team in here sometimes, from all the movement. See, there they go again." Mac was wearing a cut off t-shirt, so her rounded stomach was exposed, and the skin was moving. Mattie was fascinated, and as she watched in silence again Harm took the opportunity to welcome his parents back too. After their greetings both Trish and Frank moved over to hug Mac and to watch as Mac placed Mattie's hand over the skin of her stomach.

"Feel them?" Mac murmured softly, and Mattie nodded her head, looking at Mac with huge eyes.

"It's incredible," she responded in a hushed tone. "Does it hurt? When they kick you?"

Mac shook her head. "No, but it's a pain to have to keep going to the bathroom when they decide to sit down on my bladder!"

The comment had the desired effect and all five of them laughed. Mac was the first to speak then.

"We've done a buffet lunch, as we didn't know what time exactly you were back, and everything is laid out ready on the deck."

As Harm helped Frank bring in the bags, Mattie followed behind. Trish put her arm around Mac's shoulders and walked with her out onto the deck.

"How are _you_ feeling, Sarah?" she asked softly, and Mac turned to give her a most serene smile.

"I feel absolutely wonderful!" she replied, and hugged the older woman. "Although, I'm not sure what state Harm is going to be in when these two make an appearance!" she added cryptically.

"He's going overboard on the father-to-be bit, huh?" Trish observed, and Mac nodded.

"I think he knows more about delivering babies than my Ob-Gyn does!" she admitted, but then grinned. "He's the most attentive husband though," she added, and Trish nodded, smiling too. The love between her son and his wife was almost a palpable entity, and as Harm's father had been a generous man with his affections also – _especially_ when she was pregnant with Harm – Trish knew just how pampered Mac was.

"Harm's father was the same when I carried Harm. He wouldn't let me do _anything _for myself; at least at night I could get my own back." Mac understood and nodded conspiratorially. Being pregnant had made her feel much more 'in the mood' as she put it, and if it wasn't for the fact that by being pregnant already she couldn't get pregnant, Mac would have been producing the football team she had been talking about in quick succession! In fact, since Harm had taken over her daily ritual of rubbing cream into her skin to avoid stretch marks, they had quickly discovered that the simple act of warming the cream in his palms and then using his fingers gently to rub it into her skin made Mac very sensitive, arousing her, and in turn arousing him too! A faint hint of color tinged Mac's skin as she recalled their most recent encounter just a few hours earlier.

"Are you okay, Mac? You look a bit hot." Mattie's concerned voice brought Mac back to the present, and her eyes opened wide, seeking Harm's for reassurance before she looked at Mattie again, and tried to bring her raging hormones back under control.

"I'm fine, Mattie, really. It's just a little hot standing out here. I'll go sit in the shade." As Mac and Trish moved over to the table and took a seat each, Harm walked over and knelt down beside Mac's chair. Mac brushed his cheek with her hand. "I'm okay, honest. I was just…" Mac began to explain, and Harm nodded. Another of their silent messages that passed between them just from the look in their eyes. Trish engaged Mattie in conversation to give Mac time to compose herself again, and Harm got to his feet, dropped a kiss on Mac's head, and went indoors to bring the food out from the kitchen. He had recalled their encounter from earlier also, completely for selfish reasons, as he knew they wouldn't be able to share the closeness until much later, behind closed doors. That didn't help his current semi-arousal, and he carried the food trays out in quick succession, hoping that no one, especially his mother – who was far too astute – would notice. When he took his seat next to Mac he grinned at her, and then began helping to serve the food around the table.

"You shouldn't have rushed, Harm. You look a little hot too, now." Trish's comment was passed blithely as she helped herself to the buffet, and Harm groaned in despair. Frank gave him a sympathetic smile, and Mac laughed softly.

Only Mattie was at a loss about what was going on around the table. "Hey guys, a little less of the cryptic conversation, huh? Teenager here, remember?"

Mac apologized and began to ask Mattie about her visit to the Bahamas.

**Later that evening…**

"Mmmn, I've missed this," Mac murmured, her breath hitching as Harm's fingers moved around her stomach gently. Harm nodded.

"Me too," he replied in a near-whisper, looking up from the motionless mound of her stomach. "Do you suppose they're sleeping in there?" he asked, and Mac laughed softly in response.

"I certainly hope so! They seem to have been on the move most of the day." Mac stopped talking for a moment, and Harm watched her features change to a sultry look. His eyebrow rose in question, and Mac all but pulled him back up to her. Her next words were indication, and invitation, enough!

"Now it's Mommy's turn to play…"

**Jack's Apartment - Washington DC**

Jack rolled over in his sleep, put his hand out, and jumped up in the bed.

"What the…?" he yelped, and Levi jumped up on the side of the bed, his nose pushing against Jack's arm. His _wet_ nose.

"Levi! Down!" Sue hadn't heard Jack's shout, but she realized Levi had left his spot in Jack's kitchen and had gone in search of the dog. Looking at a very dishevelled, sleepy, and sexy Jack she grinned. "Hi, honey. I'm home!"

Jack gave her a lopsided smile and returned her greeting, moving to the side of the bed and standing up. Sue moved into his embrace as he put his arms out to her, and he simply held her for a few silent moments, inhaling her scent, remembering the feel of her body. "I missed you," he murmured, pulling back so she could read his lips. Sue nodded.

"I missed you too."

"I didn't hear you come in. What time is it?" Jack looked around for his watch but gave up when Sue answered him.

"About two, I guess. I finished early, so I caught the late flight."

"How was it?" Jack was trying to fight the yawn that was twisting his lips, and Sue grinned, running a fingertip across his mouth.

"Passed, with flying colors this time! I'll tell you all about it in the morning, but you're dead on your feet, and so am I. Give me five minutes to settle Levi and I'll be back."

"I'll time you," Jack retorted softly, bussed the side of her face with a half-kiss in his sleepy state, and sat back down on the bed. Sue pushed his shoulder gently and he dropped back. His eyes were closed again before he hit the pillows, and he rolled over onto his side again. Turning away, Sue signalled to Levi and he followed her out of the bedroom and back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Checking that the apartment door was locked once more, she patted Levi's golden fur and then walked back to the bedroom. Undressing quickly she went into the bathroom, ran a brush through her hair and cleaned her teeth, and then switched the lights off before walking across the room and slipping into the bed beside Jack. Dropping a kiss on his forehead as he lay with his eyes closed, she settled down onto the pillow beside him and snuggled her way into his arms without waking him. Jack's lips tilted slightly as he felt Sue's warm body next to his, and he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping," Sue murmured, and Jack smiled at her.

"Now you're here, I will…" he answered, and dropped his lips to hers. With an unspoken understanding that the kisses were a prelude to nothing more than reassurance that they were together again, they both settled down to sleep.

**Early next morning…**

When Sue woke up before Jack's alarm went off the next morning she turned over in bed to find him looking at her.

"Jack?" she queried gently, but he put his fingers on her lips and shook his head.

"I love watching you sleep," he murmured, and Sue felt herself blush. Even though they had been lovers for a while now, and had made the commitment to marry, sometimes Jack's words still had that effect on her. Without words, Jack proceeded to wake her up to the most wonderful sensations, and when she was ready for him, they came together.

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Thanks for the first reviews to : **jtbwriter; GuitarVixen; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04**

New readers/reviewers will be added to the list with each chapter.**

* * *

** **Apologies for the lack of replies to reviews – will try to catch up on next chapter, but family illness has stunted time and brain power and I'm just happy to get this chapter out!

* * *

** **Harm's Apartment – Washington DC, late Sunday night**

Harm pushed open the door to the apartment and Mac walked in ahead of him, with Mattie following her, and then he entered and closed the door behind him, depositing their travel luggage near the door. Both Mattie and Mac had collapsed on the couch, and Harm stood, hands on hips, looking down at the two of them.

"You okay?" he asked Mac softly, and at her nod he turned to smile at Mattie. "And you?"

"I'm okay, just tired. Can I skip the supper and go to bed?"

Harm laughed. "That's novel. It's usually the parents who send the kids to bed with no food!"

"I know. I'm just so tired, I don't think I could stay awake long enough to eat anything!"

"No problem. You'll wake up when you're hungry. It's the jet lag that's taking effect too. Say 'hi' to Jen when you see her."

"Will do…night, both…" Mattie stifled another yawn and Mac grinned as she hugged the teenager. Harm joined in, making it a group hug.

With a final wave Mattie trudged out of the apartment, pulling her bag behind her, and crossed the corridor. Harm watched until she had opened the door to her apartment and closed it behind her, and then he closed his own door, turning to smile at Mac.

"The way she looks, she's just as likely to crash on the couch – it's closer!"

Mac laughed and walked up to Harm, putting her arms around his waist and holding on. Harm returned the gesture, rubbing his chin against the top of her head. Pulling back a little, he looked down at her.

"You want something to eat, or do you want to get to sleep too?"

"I should sleep, but if I don't eat something the Team will start tap-dancing before daylight. If we have eggs, would you do me an omelette? I just need to use the bathroom."

"Sure. Ready when you are…" Harm dropped a kiss on Mac's hair and moved off into the kitchen area as Mac climbed the steps to the bedroom, walking through into the bathroom.

When she returned, Harm had two plates ready on the kitchen island, bearing cheese omelettes. Feeling really tired, but lured by the savory tang of the meal, Mac sat down and picked up her fork. With her free hand she tangled her fingers with Harm's, needing the contact. They both ate the small meal in silence, and at the end Mac began to yawn too. Harm smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Off to bed. I'll put the dishes away and be right in with you."

"Thanks…" Mac slid to her feet from the stool and walked through into the bathroom once more, to clean her teeth and undress for bed. Harm cleared the plates and put them in water to soak, and then went to check the door and turn out the lounge lights. As he did so he noticed the message light on the answering machine. Pressing the button down he replayed the single message there.

"_Hi Harm, it's Jack. I need to talk with you when you're back at work. We've had a case come across our desk, and I think you ought to be made aware of it. Give me a call. Thanks."_ The machine beeped at the end of the message, and Harm pressed 'save' on the keypad. As he looked thoughtfully at the machine Mac stuck her head around the edge of the glass panels.

"Was that Jack?"

"Just a message. Something about a case he's had recently. I'll call him in the morning. Time for bed, Mrs Rabb…"

"Mmmn, definitely, _Mr_ Rabb," Mac retorted softly, and waited while Harm turned out all the lights and then walked up to the bedroom, his arms going around Mac as she waited at the top of the steps. After a few moments just standing together, Mac pulled back and looked up at Harm.

"I love you," she murmured, and Harm smiled at her, dropping his head until his lips touched hers. Before he kissed her he murmured too.

"I love you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb, and I thank God for every night I go to sleep in your arms, and every day I wake up beside you."

"I hope the Team realize what a special Daddy they have," whispered Mac, just before she closed the gap between them and kissed Harm, and he bent to lift her up, to place her gently on the bed, following her down without breaking the contact of their mouths. When they did surface for air Harm whispered that he was going to get ready for bed but that he'd be right back. Mac nodded settling under the covers to wait for him. By the time Harm had finished in the bathroom, Mac was fast asleep. Climbing under the covers, Harm spooned himself around her and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over her abdomen gently while he fell to sleep.

**Jack's Apartment - Washington DC, same time**

Sue rolled over in the bed and realized that Jack was not there. Her hand drifted to touch the pillow but found it cold, so he had been up for a while. Getting out of the bed, she walked down the corridor to the lounge and found Jack seated on the couch, looking out of the window across the city.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" she asked softly, moving to the edge of the couch. Jack looked up, shook his head and smiled at her, patting the seat in front of him, so that she could lean back against his chest. Sitting like this, Sue knew, could only mean that he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. Keeping her worry to herself, she settled down as invited, and Jack pulled her back against him, settling his arms around her and kissing the top of her head as she sat back.

They were seated like that, in silence, for a while longer and then Sue was unable to hide a shiver and Jack gave the sign for 'up' so that he could get up and take her back to bed. Doing as she was asked, Sue watched Jack's face as he got to his feet.

"Jack? Can I help?"

"It's the new case that came in on Friday. You'll be able to read the file in the office tomorrow, but the concise version is a female suicide with Naval connections. I don't know why this bothers me so much…but the woman was so _young_…" Jack closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at Sue.

"Are you going to get in touch with Harm?" Sue's first thought, when Jack mentioned the Navy, was for the tall, dark haired Naval Commander who was their friend.

Jack grinned. "You're definitely back, Agent Thomas!" he murmured, knowing how well he and Sue 'communicated' even without words! It was the same thing he saw between Harm and Mac, and he knew it came from the intense relationship they shared. The same relationship he and Sue now shared.

Sue leaned into Jack and tipped her head up for his kiss, before stepping back slightly and looking up in question at him. Jack nodded in response.

"I left a message for Harm to call me as soon as he could. He, Mac and Mattie were due back today, so I'm hoping that he'll get in touch tomorrow."

"Are NCIS involved?" Sue asked, but Jack shook his head.

"Not as yet. That's one of the reasons I wanted to get in touch with Harm first. The victim is…was…married to an enlisted man. I'd like to get NCIS involved, but I want Harm's opinion first. I think there's more to this death, but I just…I don't know what it is that's bugging me."

"Well, there's not a lot we can do tonight, so," Sue put her arm through Jack's and began to gently pull him back toward the bedroom. He followed her, a smile on his handsome face.

"I'm so glad you're home, Sue…" he mouthed silently, and Sue grinned at him.

"So'm I," she mouthed back.

As Jack moved up beside Sue and put his arm around her to pull her close, he looked at her and smiled knowingly as he spoke once more, softly.

"Actually," he said, "there's quite a lot we can do tonight, but it has _nothing_ to do with the case…"


	5. Chapter Five

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. Thanks also for the use of NCIS; they turn up soon!

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the first reviews to : **jtbwriter; GuitarVixen; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; A**

**To all readers / reviewers :**

Better late than never, the newest chapter is here now. Not quite going the way I planned (I have the ideas, and I have some chapters already written out, but they come later, and for the first few chapters I'm really laboring to get them together). Hope you will all bear with me, and I promise it _will_ get better! (_At least in my totally biased opinion!_ **:o)**)

**jtbwriter – **Hiya! Long time since I replied to your review, but thank you as always, and please keep reading! I laughed at your W&G moment! That's has to be the absolute worst! Knowing you aren't supposed to be where you are, and someone you know finding out! Oops! Almost a story in itself:o) **froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. There's someone out there for all of us! I found my 'other half', and although he isn't 6'4" or even in the Navy, he's my kinda guy! Hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **Arian04** – Thanks for your review, and your encouragement. Hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **A** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like the new chapter, and please keep reading! **mayaresi** – Thanks for your review, and your encouragement. Hope you like the new chapter and please keep reading!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters – Monday morning**

Harm picked up the telephone handset on his desk and dialled a now-familiar number. As he waited to connect the call, he spotted Mac walking past his office and he waved her over as he also heard a voice in his ear that was not Jack Hudson, but was familiar.

"Sue! Hello, it's Harm. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. How are you and Sarah, and the family?"

"We're all fine, and growing." Harm smiled as he heard Sue laugh, and then his conversation turned serious. Mac had heard him mention Sue's name and she walked into his office, first drink of the work morning forgotten. "Sue, Jack left me a message to call him, regarding a case. Would you happen to know what it is about?"

"I'm sorry, Harm, I don't. Jack's out of the office right now, but he's still in the building, so I'll have him call you when he returns. Will that be okay?"

"We have Mac's swearing-in ceremony this morning, but I'll be free after that."

"Swearing-in?" Sue sounded puzzled, and Harm outlined Mac's transition from JAG lawyer to Judge, and the official ceremony that went with the posting. "I'll have to ask Sarah what that is all about."

"I can arrange that, Sue. Mac happens to be in my office right now. I'll talk to you later, and hope to see you both soon."

"Good. I'm looking forward to that, too. It seems ages since we saw you both." Sue answered Harm, and then heard Mac's voice murmur something to Harm, and the pause that could only have meant a show of affection between the two officers, and then Mac was speaking.

"Sue! Hi!"

"Hello. You sound very excited. Is the ceremony very long?"

"Not really. I swear to my utmost by my country, and get a new chair! In fact, I'm feeling quite displaced, as my belongings have already been transferred to the Judiciary floor. I'm not going to be able to look over and see Harm hard at work."

"You mean he actually gets any work done? I seem to spend most of my day looking over at Jack when we're in the office. I think Ted Garrett sends us out on assignment so that he knows we'll get some work done!"

Mac laughed at Sue's words, and then spoke a little more about her pregnancy, how well she was doing, and when they were going to get together.

"If you'll give me a couple of days to find my feet as a judge, I'll be able to sort out our social calendar and then I can let you know when we have free time."

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you soon, then."

"Absolutely. Take care, Sue."

"And you too."

Mac replaced Harm's handset and looked up as he re-entered his office. In his hand was a mug of coffee – his, and a cup of herbal tea – Mac's. Without words he had known what she needed first thing, and was rewarded with a wide smile.

"You are too good to me, Mr Rabb."

"It pays to keep in your good books, Mrs Rabb. Pregnant marines are known to be…_feisty_…without their first hot drink of the day."

"Ha!" Mac laughed. "You'd better be prepared for when I can drink real coffee again; that's when you'll have to worry!"

"Not a chance," replied Harm, and leaned in, as though to give Mac a kiss. Her eyes, however, were focused on a spot over his left shoulder.

"Admiral, incoming," she murmured, and Harm straightened, grinning at her.

"Colonel Mackenzie, welcome back. However, I thought you'd left us for a loftier employ?"

"Good morning, Admiral, and thank you. I was on my way to my office, sir. I just wanted to have a last look around, and the Captain was in his office."

"You're always welcome here, Mac, you know that; but of course, we're very proud of your new posting at JAG."

"I know." Mac's answer was short, but she didn't trust herself not to burst into tears at the obvious affection and respect she was receiving from not only Harm and the Admiral, but others in the bullpen that she had worked with for so many years. As much as she was looking forward to her appointment to the Judiciary, she was also going to miss her life as a JAG lawyer. She was going to miss Harm; at least at work. As if he knew of her turmoil, the Admiral smiled at Mac.

"We're still here, Mac. Don't ever forget that. Besides, you deserve this, as Harm no doubt tells you. Aside from being an obvious solution to your marital status, you've proved yourself more than capable of holding the post of judge."

"Thank you, sir." Mac swiped at a tear that had escaped, and Harm handed her his handkerchief without a word. Turning slightly, Harm asked the Admiral who would be officiating at the ceremony.

"Newly appointed Admiral, by the name of Sebring."

"Captain Sebring?" Mac's reaction was a wide smile. "I mean…Admiral Sebring. That's wonderful! I look forward to offering congratulations."

"I'm sure he'll welcome them. Now, I need to speak to Harm about his caseload this week, and you need to get to work."

"Aye, sir," Harm acknowledged, and Mac nodded.

"On my way."

As Chegwidden walked out of Harm's office Mac leaned in to Harm and got a quick kiss.

Without breaking stride, the Admiral's voice came from the bullpen.

"With me, Captain Rabb."

"Aye, sir." Harm gave Mac a rueful smile and she grinned as she followed him out of his office and made her way to the Judiciary floor.

**JAG Headquarters – Bullpen – mid morning**

"…and I do solemnly swear…" Mac intoned, repeating the Oath of Allegiance in the process of her swearing in as the newest judge at JAG Headquarters. Newly-promoted Admiral Sebring stood in front of Mac and heard her oath before handing her new insignia to her husband, for him to perform the honor of pinning them to her collar.

As Mac watched, Harm deftly performed the duty assigned, and for good measure he dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Congratulations, Colonel Rabb."

"Thank you, Captain."

Mac's brief acknowledgement sounded almost official, but both of them knew that their personal celebrations would start later, when they returned to Harm's apartment.

While Mac was being congratulated by all in the bullpen, Harm was called over to Jennifer Coates' desk.

"Sir, there's a call for you on line one. Mr Hudson, from the FBI building."

"Thank you, Jen. If Mac asks for me, would you tell her I'm in my office?"

"Of course, sir."

Harm walked around the edge of the bullpen and slipped into his own office, picking up the telephone handset and speaking immediately.

"Jack, hi! It's Harm."

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?"

"You looking for ideas?" Harm commented dryly, and Jack laughed.

"You bet! It's not going to be too long before Sue and I have our own plans in the process. Just thinking ahead."

"Good idea. So, what can I do for you, Jack? Your message sounded urgent."

"Kind of. We've had a case of a woman's suicide, in the Crowne Plaza. No apparent foul play, but the medical examiner ruled her death as misadventure. There is no proof that it was suspicious, but there is no proof against it either, hence the ambiguous verdict. My interest in this case, and hopefully yours, is that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Three young women check into different hotels, and are found dead within twenty four hours. Individually, there are no suspicious circumstances."

"You're thinking these deaths are linked? That there is a killer on the loose?"

"I'm not sure, Harm, but I'd appreciate your help on this."

"I'll do what I can, Jack, but I'm not sure why you're calling me…I mean, for a civilian death…"

"The women were married to, or living with, men in the Naval service."

* * *

TBC

A/N - I've reread **Where The Sea Meets The Sky** to check continuity, but if I've missed anything, please let me know!


	6. Chapter Six

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the first reviews to : **jtbwriter; GuitarVixen; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04**

**skyefire – **Thanks for your review. I'm getting back into my stride again with the story (I think!). Hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review, as always. A little of Sue and Jack, and more in the next chapter, after all, they've got their own wedding to plan! Hope you like this one, and please keep reading! **froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. I'm beginning to wonder if DPB fired all the original writers after the Xmas episode and installed chimps (no offence to the chimps, of course!) because since the hand-holding and 'I'll be there's' of that episode there's been _absolutely nothing _to indicate Harm and Mac have moved into a new phase in their 'relationship'! If anything, they're moving further apart. I know DPB always stated there may never be a 'happy ending', but he has to admit he gave a pretty good inkling that Harm wanted to help Mac, and she was willing too! I did read a spoiler recently that indicated Mac was onto Vukovic and was going to warn someone about him, but with the writing the way it is on the show, it may just be a ruse for her to move in on him! Who knows? In the meantime, I'll get down off my soapbox and get back to writing stories:o) Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Harm's Office – JAG Headquarters**

"Do NCIS know about this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to run it by you first."

"I'll have a word with the Admiral, and I'll need to see the paperwork you have, to let him have the details."

"No problem. I'll courier them over."

"Actually, I can probably get over to visit your office. Let me inform the Admiral, and then I'll call you back."

"I'm here." Jack acknowledged.

**Admiral's Office – JAG Headquarters**

Harm knocked on the open door leading into the Admiral's private office. Chegwidden looked up from the papers on his desk and waved his senior officer forward.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Sir, I've had a call from Jack Hudson of the FBI."

"I remember him. What did he want?"

"The FBI have discovered three dead women in the Washington area over the past eighteen months. The most recent was last Friday."

"And they want your help because?"

"The deaths have all been apparent suicides, sir, but the ME has not had sufficient proof, so he's given verdicts of misadventure on all three. The reason we've been contacted is that all three women were either married to or involved with Naval personnel."

"Do NCIS know about this yet?"

"Not yet, no. Jack…Mr Hudson…wanted to let me know first."

"Nice of him. Okay, what do you want to do with this? Your caseload is quite high as you've been away, but if you think you can deal with it, you have my approval."

"Thank you, sir. What I was intending to do was collect the FBI file on the deaths, go over it with you, and involve NCIS after your perusal. As the deaths are essentially civilian, outside of military residential properties, there is no impropriety in our being contacted first."

"Very well. I trust you to juggle your caseload effectively, Captain. Keep me informed."

"Aye, sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm turned about and left Chegwidden's office, a smile on his handsome face.

**Mac's Office – Judiciary Floor – JAG Headquarters**

"Hi, beautiful." Harm's voice came over Mac's cell phone and she smiled at the sound.

"Hi, handsome. Where are you? I thought you were stuck in the office this morning?"

"I'm not going to be long. That call from Jack, last night; he has a case that involves Navy personnel, and I have the Admiral's permission to go collect the file. How about I bring you lunch in, on my way back?"

"You're on."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. My mind craves burgers, but the Team have your preferences, so you'd better make it a salad."

"Okay," Harm laughed softly, and Mac felt a shiver at the sound of his voice in her ear. "Mac?"

"Hm? Sorry, did you say something?"

"I guess 'I love you' counts as something," Harm murmured, and Mac knew she'd been caught daydreaming.

"It does, always. I love you too. I was just…"

"I know. Daydreaming. I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

"See you then, flyboy."

Harm closed his cell phone as he climbed into his SUV, turned over the engine and reversed the vehicle out of his parking bay. Turning out of the JAG parking lot, he headed for Washington DC, and the FBI headquarters.

**FBI Headquarters – J Edgar Hoover Building**

"Harm! Hi!" Sue got to her feet as Levi pawed at her leg and she turned to find the tall Naval officer beside her desk. Giving Harm a hug she then stepped back and grinned, but despite her words, her manner was unrepentant. "Oops, not quite the greeting of protocol, but we're not as strict here as you are at JAG."

"I'm not complaining," laughed Harm, returning the hug, and then standing up to shake hands as Jack came over.

"Do you have time to go over the file here?" asked Jack, but Harm shook his head.

"No can do. Got to be back asap."

"The Admiral?" Jack queried, reaching behind him for the file on his desk as he spoke. When he turned round he handed the folder over to Harm.

"Nope. Mac. I said I'd pick up lunch today." Sue laughed as she read Harm's lips, and Jack smiled over at her. Harm caught the look between them, recognizing it as an unspoken signal, much as he shared with Mac. "Let me take this back, speak to the Admiral, and then I'll let you know what he's decided to do. At some point NCIS will come on board, but as we worked so well the last time, I don't see it as a problem. Do you?"

Jack shook his head. His issues with Gibbs and Sue had been resolved on the previous case, and he could be totally professional about his dealings with the enigmatic head of the NCIS unit.

"Okay," acknowledged Harm, bending to give Sue's cheek a quick buss, and to stroke Levi's golden fur. "I'll be in touch."

"Look forward to it," answered Jack, and he came to stand beside Sue as Harm left their office. Beside him, Sue spoke without looking at him.

"You're really okay about involving Gibbs?" she asked. Jack nudged her shoulder, so she turned and looked at him.

"Really. Cross my heart," Jack signed, and grinned. Sue smiled and returned to her seat.

**Harm's Apartment – Monday evening**

"So the Admiral's looking into the case?" queried Mac, putting away the dishes from their meal. Mattie and Jennifer had been over to join them, with Mattie bringing a permission form for an orientation trip to Annapolis with her. Harm had given his promise that he would look through the form, discuss it with Mac, and get the requisite signatures to complete it. Mattie had grinned, given them both a hug and a kiss, and helped prepare the meal.

"Yes. He's got Jen checking out the relationships between the women and their respective partners, and then I can arrange to go visit them and try to find out what would have caused the deaths. On their own, they are all just tragic suicides, but when you put the numbers together based on the similarities, it seems more suspicious."

"I think you should stop there, just in case they come up in front of me."

"I guess so. I'm going to have to watch what I say around you, your Honor!" Harm murmured, and the smile on his face dispelled Mac's thoughts that he was feeling antagonistic about the new change in their working relationship.

"Well," she murmured, running a finger down the front of his open shirt, "we could find _other_ things to talk about…"

"Yeah?" Harm went along with the teasing tone of Mac's voice, and he was more interested in where her hand was going!

**Harm's Apartment – early Tuesday morning**

Mac awoke to the early morning sunlight, and Harm lying beside her, looking at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome." Mac smiled sleepily, and put her hand up to rub at Harm's unshaven cheek. "So…what's it like making love to a judge, sailor?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh…on a par with making love to a full colonel, Colonel."

"Mmmn, hmmn."

"But not as good as making love to my gorgeous wife…" Harm added, dropping a kiss on Mac's lips.

"You say the nicest things, Harm, but I'm beginning to look like the Goodyear blimp!"

"Not in the least! You look like a very beautiful, pregnant woman, and that's a big turn-on, at least for me…"

"Oh, yeah? With a bust to rival any comic-book heroine? If I thought I was big before, I'm 'huge' now!"

"Oh, yeah!" Harm retorted softly, and Mac laughed at the leer in his voice and the look on his face.

"You don't mind I've got so big?"

"Not in the least…"

"I meant all over, Harm!"

"So did I!" Harm defended himself, even as he started an exploration of the very parts of her body she was bemoaning. Mac stretched, pushing herself further at him, and shuddering when he stroked her sensitive skin.

"You're getting a little jumpy there, Colonel."

"I know. I've never been this sensitive before," Mac murmured, her voice husky, more from Harm's ministrations than from just having woken up.

"You've never been this pregnant before," Harm responded softly, and Mac nodded. "You want me to stop?"

"Don't even think about it, sailor…" Mac laughed, and then sighed as Harm's lips replaced his hands.

They were going to be late – again!

* * *

TBC

A/N –

I'm still referring to Harm and Mac's apartments in the singular to differentiate between the two. Until they buy a house together, they still have their own apartments, although they spend most of their time at Harm's as Mattie is close by.

I don't know if there are 'orientation trips' to Annapolis, but for the benefit of my story, there is! I have a character I want to bring into the mix and this is the ideal platform to launch from.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Thanks for the reviews to: **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany**

**JAGJenni **– Thanks for your reviews! I'm not planning on anything too bad happening to Mac, or Harm for that matter, but there's got to be a little angst, hasn't there! I had problems posting for a couple of days, so I got in some typing time in the break, hence the quick chapters. (Well, _quicker_, anyhow!) I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **skyefire** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks as always for your review. I'm not sure what's happening but my writing seems to be leading you all to think something's going to happen to Mac. Boy, you guys are _good! _:o) Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **aserene** – Hello and welcome to this story! Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **rosan** – Hello and welcome to this story! Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. I'm hoping DPB keeps _his_ promise at least that he was going to leave the ending open for interpretation – of course, all H/M shippers will opt for the obvious! Harm and Mac together! In the meantime, hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **KJFlygirl87** – Thanks for your lovely review, and as for the A/N's, I think it's nice to get some explanation for things, it helps sometimes! With regard to the apartments, I started writing this part and realized that I had Mac spending more time at Harm's apartment, and then they got married, so obviously they'd be together nearer to Mattie. If it helps, we can have Mac renting her apartment for some income, and then once they find a place of their own together (a house) they can pool the money from the sales of both apartments, and voila, problem solved! I haven't decided when that is yet, but obviously it's got to be soon! In the meantime, I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Radiorox** – Thanks for your review. Great minds think alike! I like your 'new' name, so I've changed it wherever I can (or remember to! – my mind is on vacation sometimes!) I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **achaon ** - Hello and welcome to this story! Thanks for your review, and the heads up on the bike. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **martini1988** – Hello and welcome to this story! Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Brittany** – Hello and welcome to this story! Thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed my other stories, and I hope I can keep you hooked with this story too! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

Cafeteria – FBI Headquarters – Tuesday lunchtime 

"It was nice to see Harm yesterday. He's looking well. Impending fatherhood seems to suit him." Sue's observations on their friend made Jack look closely at her, and she grinned at him.

"What?" she asked, and he grinned back.

"I was just thinking that same thing," he admitted, and Sue cocked her head as she looked closer at him.

"There's something else," she coaxed, and he nodded.

"I was wondering what you and I will be like, when we get to the same stage…that is…"

"When I'm pregnant?"

"We've talked about it before."

"I know. I _am_ looking forward to when we start a family, Jack."

"Actually, I'm looking forward to that too. Especially all the _practice _we get to indulge in beforehand!" This last sentence was done in sign, and Sue looked wide-eyed at Jack.

"Jack!" Sue blushed, and dropped her head. Jack leaned over and touched her hand to make her look at him. Ordinarily, he would have tipped her chin up with his hand – his usual gesture – but they had agreed that there would be no overt signs of affection between them at work, wherever they might be. When Sue did raise his head, he was grinning unrepentantly.

"You look beautiful when you blush," he signed again, and Sue smiled back.

"Thank you," she said, verbally, and then began to clear up the debris of their lunch. "Have you heard from Harm yet?"

"Yeah. He's put the paperwork to the Admiral, and providing Harm can juggle his caseload, he can follow up on our initial details. I would imagine it will involve meeting with the surviving partners of the women, once Jennifer has their addresses, and then finding any other common link that we can proceed with."

"I thought you had passed the case over completely?"

"Not entirely. Harm's okay with us following up leads for him too, and once NCIS are involved, it will be like old times!"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to help out where I can."

"That was never in question. You're on the case, Sue, whatever comes of Harm's initial investigations."

"Good."

"Okay, let's get back to work, huh?"

"Slave driver," Sue retorted softly, and while Jack gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement at her words, his eyes said so much more! Sue preceded him out of the cafeteria, and Jack followed with Levi, giving the dog a wink as they followed her.

"I think she's got that the wrong way round, Levi. You and I are the slaves here." Levi gave a bark, and trotted after Sue, while Jack laughed at the dog's reaction. If he didn't know better, Jack could almost believe Levi understood him!

JAG Headquarters – Tuesday afternoon 

Jennifer Coates knocked on Harm's door and entered on his command.

"Hello, Jen. What is it?"

"I have the names and addresses of the surviving partners, sir. Two are back in active service, stationed overseas. I have the names of their commanding officers, if you want to contact them first. The most recent, a Lieutenant is on compassionate leave, here in Virginia. His family are from Rosslyn."

"Thanks, Jen. I appreciate it." Jennifer turned to leave, and looked back as she remembered something.

"Sir? Mattie asked me to remind you, about the Annapolis form?"

"It's in with the Admiral right now. I'll pick it up at the end of the day and get it back to her. I can't believe this is actually going through! Another Rabb at the Academy!"

"Believe it, sir. It's _all_ she talks about!"

Harm laughed, and Jennifer smiled as she left his office.

Jack's Apartment – Washington DC – early Tuesday evening 

Jack heard the door to his apartment open and he stuck his head out of the kitchen door to see Levi trot around the corner of the hallway and flop down in his usual spot, looking up at Jack.

"Hi, boy!" Jack leaned down to scratch the golden fur, and when he stood up Sue was in front of him too.

"Do I get a greeting like that?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"What? A scratch behind the ear? Okay…" Jack answered, and Sue giggled as he moved to put his right hand behind her ear, but when he did that his other hand came around her to pull her closer and his right hand slid further along to bury in her hair as he leaned down to kiss her. When they surfaced to breathe, they stood with foreheads touching for a moment or two and then Jack pulled back a little so Sue could read his lips. "I'm very happy to see you, but I thought you were at home with Lucy tonight?"

"That was the plan," Sue agreed, stepping back to take her jacket off, and to drop Levi's leash on the couch. "Lucy got a call from an old school friend, and they've gone out to dinner, so I thought I could come round and torment you for a while."

"Torment me, huh?" Jack grinned, pulling Sue back to him as she put her hands up against his chest. "What do you have in mind?"

Sue leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear, and when she pulled back to look at him his eyes had widened. "There is one condition, though," she added.

"And that is?"

"You have to feed Levi and I first. When Lucy said she was going out, I put our proposed dinner on hold, so we are starving!"

"You're in luck," Jack acknowledged, and then turned, pulling Sue after him into the kitchen. On the stove was a pan of pasta simmering, and another pan with Bolognese sauce ready to warm through. Sue bussed his cheek with her lips and then bent down to stroke Levi.

"How about it, Levi? Pasta for you, too?"

Levi appeared to shake his head, and then put his paw over his nose. Jack laughed, and opened another cupboard in his kitchen. Inside was Levi's dish, and a box of dog food. "Here you go, boy. Much more to your liking, huh?"

Levi got to his feet and walked over the cupboard, reaching in and getting the edge of the bowl in his teeth. As he walked back to his spot, Jack followed him and poured some food into the bowl.

With Levi catered for, Jack then turned back to Sue.

"Would you like a glass of wine with your pasta?" he asked, but Sue shook her head.

"I've got the car tonight," Sue began, and continued quickly as Jack was about to entice her to stay the night. Ordinarily, she would have accepted readily, but Lucy was depending on her for a ride into work the next morning, and she had said she would be back in the apartment later. Jack nodded, understanding, and settled for the bonus time of having Sue with him at all that evening. Sue stood, sipping from a glass of soda instead, as Jack stirred the pasta sauce, and checked on the pasta itself. He looked so comfortable in the guise of chef and she was happy to watch him apparently enjoying himself at the task.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, having tipped her chin up with his finger.

"Just how comfortable you are doing this. I know I've watched you cook before, but you just seem so…content."

"I have a lot to be content with," Jack countered, and leaned in to give Sue a soft kiss. "I have you, and Levi, and my life is right where I want it to be right now, with very happy plans for the not-too-distant future to look forward to."

"Then I'm content too, with you and Levi in my life, and very happy plans to look forward to!"

"All that, and food too! I'm spoiling you, Miss Thomas."

"I could get used to it, Mr Hudson."

"That's the idea," Jack murmured, and having turned off the stove, he had time to take Sue in his arms again. Their kisses were interrupted by Levi, who was pushing his empty bowl along the floor with his nose. Jack grinned down at the dog, and then at Sue. "Looks like Levi's finished his dinner. How about we eat ours?"

"I'll set the table." Sue busied herself doing just as she had offered, and when she had finished that she picked up Levi's bowl and rinsed it in the sink while Jack finished putting their dishes on the table.

"Ready?" he asked, and Sue nodded, smiling as Jack seated her before taking his own chair at the table.

They ate the meal, mixed with a lot of humor, and some discussion, and ended with coffees while seated on the couch. Well, seated could be a deemed a relative term, if Sue being sat in Jack's lap could be counted as being _seated. _The fact that their coffees had turned cold was of little consequence when Sue lifted her head to look down at Jack.

"I really have to go, before I give in…" she murmured, and Jack nodded.

"I know. Come on, I'll walk you down to your car."

"We've got plans for Thursday, right?"

"Absolutely," Jack acknowledged, remembering the official function that he and his team were to attend as representatives of the FBI. Lucy and Sue had been shopping, that much he knew. What he didn't know was what Sue would be wearing to the event, but he hoped that whatever it was, it would outshine the gown she had bought to go out with David, two years before, and that was saying something. He remembered _that_ gown clearly, but what he remembered most was Sue wearing that gown, and how beautiful she had looked. What he also remembered, and what made his mouth quirk in amusement, was the fact that Sue had cut short her dinner date so that she could help her friends and colleagues out in the field on an investigation. Now that had made the gown memorable, as she had turned up still wearing it!

"Okay. Levi, up!" Sue called to her dog, and Jack followed the pair of them out of his apartment and down onto the street where her car was parked. As he opened the back door and let Levi in, Jack turned around to open Sue's door also, but stopped her before she got inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," he murmured, eyes gleaming, and an amused smile on his lips.

"Bright and early? Why?"

"So you can make me a hot coffee, considering you let the coffee I made for you go cold."

"I seem to recall that your coffee went cold at the same time mine did, Mr Hudson. Just what exactly were you doing tonight?"

"You know, I seem to have forgotten…" Jack trailed off, and then closed his eyes as Sue's lips touched his. When they ended the kiss he pulled back and grinned. "Now I remember!" he added.

Sue laughed and climbed into her car, looking up at Jack as he watched her drive off. Waving out of the window, she pulled into the stream of traffic and headed back to her own apartment. Jack sighed, and turned to go back inside his apartment building.

He was stopped at the entrance by the sound of his name being called.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany, Sarah**

**froggy0319 – **'Sigh', me too! Doubt very much it will happen before the end of season 10, tho', so we'll just have to resort to our fanfics to provide the answers we want! In the meantime, thanks for your review. Hope you like the next chapter, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review, as always. I'm waiting patiently for the next dose of Jack and Sue on TV and in the meantime I've got reruns and fanfics to keep me going! Plenty of ideas for my other favorite couple though! (Grins!) Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **KJFlygirl87** – Thanks for your review. Happy to know you're still reading, and I hope you like this next chapter! **Sarah** – Hello and welcome to the story! I'm working toward the wedding! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Outside Jack's Apartment – Washington DC – early Tuesday evening **

"Special Agent Hudson?"

"Who are you?" Jack countered, reluctant to identify himself without his sidearm or back-up, as he _was_ off-duty.

"I need to know I'm speaking to Jack Hudson, before I say anything further. I understand your reluctance, but I have information on your present case. My wife was a victim also."

Jack looked at the man in front of him. Casually dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, with a camouflage jacket against the cold night air.

"You'd better come on inside, then. I'm Jack Hudson."

"I'm Joseph DeAndres." The man put out his hand in greeting, and Jack shook it, taking in the details that jumped out at him. The camouflage jacket, the short haircut, the air of quiet authority. "I know who you're looking for, sir."

Jack followed DeAndres into the entrance to his building and directed him up to his apartment. Once inside, he showed DeAndres to a chair, and then took the seat opposite him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm ex-military, sir. I made it my business to find you. I read in the news about the recent death, and it…it brought back memories, of my late wife…" DeAndres stopped talking for a moment, regained his composure, and continued.

"So, the act downstairs, about not knowing me? What was that about?"

"I had to be sure, sir. I was at the FBI building and you were pointed out to me, as the agent in charge, but there were two men standing nearby at the same time, and I couldn't tell which person had been indicated."

"So, you know where the other two live as well?"

"Only one of them. Agent Manning. I knew you were not African American." This was said with a slight smile as Jack grinned. That had ruled out Demetrius immediately.

"Okay, Mr DeAndres. I need you to tell me everything you know, and then I'm going to invite a friend of mine to hear you out tomorrow. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am. There have been too many deaths already. It has to stop. Someone has to stop him."

"Stop who?"

"My former Commanding Officer. Marine Major General Torrance."

"If you have proof, why haven't you done something about it before now?"

"That's just it. I didn't have proof. My wife's death was ruled as suicide. I went after Torrance; I knew it was him. All I got was a dishonorable discharge for assaulting a senior officer."

Jack looked hard at DeAndres, and was unable to find any trace of guile in the man. If what he was saying was true, their case had just stepped up a gear.

"Under the circumstances, I guess your case came before a JAG court martial?" Jack asked, wondering what DeAndres would think of meeting a JAG officer.

"Yes."

"And what do you think of JAG officers now?"

"About the same as I do around a blocked latrine."

"That could be unfortunate. The man I want you to meet is a senior JAG officer; Captain Harmon Rabb, US Navy."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. We've dealt recently with a case, and the co-operation between our two organizations worked very well. As soon as I heard about the connection to the military I involved the Captain."

"I won't deny anything I told you here tonight, but I don't have to like the guy either."

"Of course not," Jack agreed, and DeAndres nodded in acceptance, handing Jack a business card.

"Okay. I'll go now. You can reach me at this cell number."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't settle well these days. If you're successful in bringing this to court, I'm going to be hounded. Torrance has…_friends _in low places. It's better that I keep moving. Call me, tell me where to meet the Captain, and I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll do that."

**FBI Headquarters – Wednesday Morning**

"Harm, it's Jack. I had a visitor last night. A Joseph DeAndres."

"DeAndres? That name sounds familiar."

"Ex-Marine, dishonorable discharge, assaulted his commanding officer."

Jack could hear the wheels turning in Harm's mind as he recalled his past cases.

"Okay. I've got him. I didn't deal with the case, but I recall the details. His wife kil…" Harm stopped, and Jack spoke into the void.

"Killed herself. No suspicious circumstances. Found in a hotel in DC."

"He's the perp?"

"No." Jack's response was immediate, and Harm had no reason to doubt his judgment. "He gave me a name. Marine Major General Torrance. His commanding officer."

"The man he assaulted?" Harm sounded off an expletive, and Jack grinned.

"We can make this work, Harm. I know it's conflict of interest in respect to DeAndres testifying against the man, but we can probably sting Torrance ourselves. Get to him enough that he _gives_ us the case. That's where DeAndres can help us."

"He can give us intel on the man."

"That's what I'm hoping. When can you meet this guy?"

"Today is good. I have staff meeting first. Once I juggle my cases, I can arrange a time."

"Call me when you're ready, and I'll contact DeAndres."

"Sounds good." Harm ended the call, and Jack replaced his handset on the desk. Sue looked up from her desk and smiled as he looked at her, but then she realized he was actually looking off in the distance, not focused.

"Jack?"

"Hmn?"

"You're miles away."

"Actually, I was thinking about last night. I had a visitor."

"I know. Me."

Jack grinned, and shook his head.

"When you left I was approached by a man called DeAndres."

"That could have been dangerous!" Sue exclaimed, but Jack shook his head.

"He's okay, Sue. I'm going to brief you all this morning, and then we're going to get together with Harm to talk to the guy in more detail."

"You want to involve NCIS yet?"

"After DeAndres gives us all he knows."

"Sounds good," Sue smiled once more, and Jack tipped his head as he looked at her. "What?" she asked, and Jack grinned.

"That's what Harm just said."

"Great minds think alike," Sue quipped, and picked up her notebook as Jack turned away to call the team together for his briefing. When he looked back she was waiting alongside Tara, curious to know what new information he had on their latest case.

**JAG Headquarters – Wednesday morning**

Harm replaced the handset on his desk and stood up, heading for the door to his room. At the same moment, Jennifer Coates came toward his office.

"Problem?" he asked, seeing the look on her face, but Jennifer shook her head.

"No, sir. At least not on my part. Sir, I need to talk to you and the Colonel, about a personal matter. May I come over tonight, after work?"

"Of course, Jen. In fact, it'll be good timing. Mattie's off on Friday for the Annapolis introduction, and Mac and I are busy tomorrow evening, so it gives us all a chance to be together before Mattie leaves. I know it's only a few days that Mattie's away, but it's a big step on her part."

"Yes, it is. I'm sure it's going to be great for her."

"You are my most favorite example of how the military works for someone, Jen. As well as being part of the family, of course!" Harm grinned, and Jennifer returned the gesture, before coming to attention at the sound of the Admiral's voice.

"Coates! My office, now! And bring Rabb with you!"

"I think we're being summoned, sir," Jennifer observed with a tilt of one eyebrow, and Harm laughed softly, following her back to the Admiral's office. When they got there, Mac was already seated, her bulk precluding her rising quickly, to come to attention alongside Harm and Jennifer.

"Don't you dare, Colonel!" Chegwidden saw Mac's abortive movements, and Harm's hand coming out to hold her arm. Both of them stopped and looked at him, and he relaxed his features. "Until further notice, Colonel, you are allowed to remain seated in my office. A salute is a salute, whether it's in a chair or standing."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Mac was grateful, and Harm rose to his full height, giving her a quick smile before turning to face his commanding officer.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. It would appear NCIS have got wind of your latest venture with the FBI. Did you tell them?"

"No, sir. I wanted to wait until we had more details before approaching Gibbs. In fact, the case is actually the FBI's responsibility. Jack Hudson came to me based solely on the military connection. As the women all died in civilian jurisdiction…" Harm was interrupted as the Admiral waved his hand.

"I'm aware of that, and so is Gibbs."

"Then what is his involvement now?" Harm looked puzzled.

"One of the men related to these women was killed last night. That's how NCIS are involved."

"Very well, sir. I'll inform the FBI."

"Do that, and keep me posted. This is turning into a little more than I had first thought, and it needs to be brought under control. In the circumstances, I will transfer some of your cases around the office, then you can concentrate more on the developments in this case."

"Thank you, sir. That's appreciated." Harm glanced down at Mac, who was still seated, but listening intently to the conversation between her husband and her commanding officer. At that moment, Chegwidden turned his attention on her.

"Colonel," he began, and Mac acknowledged him.

"Sir."

tbc


	9. Chapter Nine

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany, Sarah**

**froggy0319 – **It's been a long wait, so I hope it's been worth it! I've got chapters under control again, so will be posting (much!) more frequently! Thanks for your reviews, and your patience!

**jtbwriter – **Hiya! Thanks for your reviews as always. It's been a while for an update on this story, but here it is at last! I may have mislead you on the NCIS involvement – the person killed has nothing to do with NCIS, and by the end of this chapter, you'll see who it actually was. Jen's problem will become clear as well, and you're in the ballpark on Mac! More to come! Quick update on STFBE, have you heard that the 3rd series has been cancelled? I've only seen snippets on a forum site, and don't know anything more.

**starryeyes10 – **Thanks for your reviews and your patience! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Brittany4445 – **Thanks for your reviews and your patience! I know about real life, hence the author's note below. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading the trilogy to date, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep reading!

* * *

A/N – Writer's block, real life…yada, yada, yada! Chapter Nine is here, and I hope it's been worth the wait – I actually lost some of my notes (meltdown) and I've been trying to work the story to fill in the missing stuff – I hope it makes sense, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters – Harm's Office – Wednesday Morning **

"Jack? Hi. I've had an update on the case. We need to include Gibbs ASAP. It would appear he was called in last night when the body of the husband of the last victim was found."

"I'm not sure whether DeAndres will want him along at the meeting."

"Not a problem. We can meet with DeAndres, and then tell Gibbs what we know."

"Works for me," Jack acknowledged. "Okay, how about we meet in town, at the park. Say in a couple of hours?"

"I can be there."

"See you then, Harm."

"On my way." Harm replaced the telephone handset on his desk and glanced across at Mac in Bud's office. Bud was talking to her, as she sat opposite him, and Sturgis was standing off to one side, head tilted, listening to the conversation. Getting up from his desk, Harm lifted his cover and tucked it under his arm as he left his office and walked toward Mac. Raising his hand to knock on the door, Bud waved him in. Both Sturgis and Mac turned to look at him.

"You're leaving?" Mac raised an eyebrow in question, and Harm nodded in response.

"I'm meeting Jack in DC. You okay?"

"As well as…the Team are doing the full Olympic gymnastics routine in here today, but I'll get my own back. I'm in court later; that usually shuts them up!" Bud and Sturgis grinned at Mac's description, along with Harm who nodded at the pair of them.

"I'll be back after lunch I guess. See you all then."

"Better do that, Flyboy. Don't forget I need a ride home." Mac grinned at her husband as Bud and Sturgis smiled at each other. Harm nodded, pulled the door closed behind him, and walked through the double glass doors to the elevators. As he entered the elevator car he grinned to himself, thinking back to that morning as he and Mac had driven to work together, using Harm's SUV. Mac had intended to drive herself in, as usual, but a little problem had arisen, and he recalled her disappointment at not being able to fit behind the wheel of her Corvette.

Flashback

"I'm fat, Harm! I don't fit in my car anymore!"

"Oh, sweetheart," Harm had walked across to the Corvettes parked side by side and hunkered down as Mac sat sideways in the bucket seat of her car. Suddenly Mac burst out laughing, and Harm tipped his head sideways, unsure of the change in her temperament.

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to pull me out of here, Harm. I think I'm stuck!"

End Flashback

**Memorial Park – Washington DC – Wednesday Lunchtime**

"That's the guy?" DeAndres asked Jack as they walked through the park toward the seat where Harm waited. Jack nodded, raising his hand to acknowledge Harm as they came nearer. Harm nodded in response and got to his feet.

"Captain Rabb, I'd like you to meet Joseph DeAndres. His wife was the first to be found."

"Mr DeAndres." Harm put out his hand and DeAndres hesitated before taking it in his. Harm noticed the hesitation, but said nothing, and nothing showed on his face. "Mr Hudson said you know who allegedly murdered your wife, and the others."

"It isn't alleged, Captain. I know the bastard killed my wife; I just couldn't _prove_ it!"

"And trying to nail him yourself was the way to try and prove it?" Harm cocked an eyebrow in question, and waited for the response.

"I didn't go to his office to _nail_ him, Captain Rabb. I went to talk to him, and I did. When I left his office I was followed. I went back to Torrance's office to tell him to call off his goons, and he called them in. That's when I went for Torrance, and got the discharge. You already know that, sir. It's in my papers." Harm nodded in response.

"I've read your jacket, yes. You were a decorated officer, a Captain."

"Yes, sir." De Andres acknowledged Harm's words, and Jack watched the byplay between the two men. While DeAndres had said he had no liking for the JAG corp that had ordered his discharge, he had no personal grudge against Harm, and Jack could almost say that there was a respect for Harm from De Andres. Harm was speaking again, and Jack brought his attention back to the conversation.

"You still accept my authority as a senior officer. You've called me 'sir' twice. You didn't really want the discharge, did you?"

"I accepted it as a result of my actions, Captain Rabb. I _did_ go after my commanding officer. That's punishable. I was lucky not to go to Leavenworth."

"If we can prove your charges against Torrance you may be able to overturn the discharge."

"On what grounds, sir?" DeAndres was still trying to equate Harm with the military justice system that had discharged him, but he was finding it difficult to hate the man in front of him; especially when the same man was offering him a chance at reclaiming his career!

"Circumstantial evidence, once we have Torrance, would prove you acted in response to the death of your wife. You have to tell me everything you know about Torrance, and the other deaths. After we clean up on Torrance, I can file your request, if you want me to?"

"You'd do that? You don't know me."

Harm grinned, and Jack hid a smile behind his hand.

"You're military, Joseph. It's who you are, and who you've always been. This being a civilian sucks, for you, and all you have right now to drive you is the desire for revenge, against Torrance, for your wife. By coming to Agent Hudson, you've made the right move toward regaining part of your life. I can't imagine the loss of your wife – that isn't something I've had to deal with - but regaining your military career has to go someway to regaining your life."

"Yes, sir, it would help…since Callie died…nothing's made sense…"

"Then we start making sense of it. I don't know if Agent Hudson has told you yet, but there was another death last night. NCIS have been involved, and I'll be liaising with them."

"Another woman? Already?" DeAndres looked from Harm to Jack, and then back to Harm who spoke then, shaking his head.

"Not a woman. Lieutenant Jakes was the husband of the last victim. He was found in his garage. NCIS have the body, but they haven't given out the autopsy results yet. That's my next step, getting in touch with Gibbs."

"Good luck," murmured Jack, and Harm gave him a wry smile before turning back to DeAndres. The look on the man's face had him voicing a question.

"You know Jakes?"

"Yeah. Torrance was his CO too…" said DeAndres, and Harm folded his arms as he looked over at Jack.

"Let's get you somewhere safe and you start giving us all the details you have." Jack spoke, and both DeAndres and Harm nodded in agreement.

"I need to get back to JAG; Jen has the list of the deceased and their relatives. Maybe we can link the others to Torrance too. I'll call you when I've spoken to Gibbs." Harm shook hands again before turning to leave, and Jack's parting comment had him laughing out loud.

"Don't forget to say 'hi' from me!"

**Harm's Apartment – Wednesday Evening **

"Hey, come on in!" Harm opened the door to Jennifer's knock and stood back as she walked through, carrying a bag bearing the logo from the local bakery. Mac and Mattie waved at her from the kitchen area where they were working on the dinner.

"Dessert," Jennifer murmured, offering Harm the bag, which he took. All three women smiled at him as he dipped his nose into the top of the bag.

"Banoffee pie is my all time favorite," Harm grinned as he lifted his head, and found Mac, Mattie and Jennifer looking at him. "Oh, man, talk about being outnumbered!" he muttered, and Mac patted her bulging abdomen, reminding him that there was possibly another female there too. On the plus side, there was definitely another male! Two was always better than one, and Harm grinned at Mac, knowing she'd worked out the math too. "Okay, let's eat!"

When dinner was through and Mattie had excused herself back to her apartment to do her homework, Jennifer took a seat opposite Harm and Mac on the couch.

"What's bothering you, Jen? You've been quiet all day." Mac's observation wasn't harsh, and Jennifer grinned at her as Harm watched the pair of them, keeping his silence for the time being.

"You don't miss much, Mac. I guess Harm told you I wanted to speak to you both?"

"Actually, no. I haven't seen much of Harm today. He was out in DC this morning, and then I was in court this afternoon," Mac responded quietly, giving Harm a quick glance and a smile before returning her attention to Jennifer.

"Oh!" Jennifer murmured in surprise, and then nodded her head. "I should know by now that you two have a language all your own…anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you…both…"

Harm and Mac waited for Jennifer to gather her thoughts and try to find the words she wanted to say. Just as Harm was about to say something Jennifer spoke.

"You know I've been seeing quite a lot of Bobby Manning, Jack's friend at the FBI?"

Both Harm and Mac nodded, saying nothing.

"He…I…that is, we seem to be heading toward something serious, and while I'm pleased…" Jennifer stopped, a blush rising in her cheeks, and Mac gave her a reassuring smile. "It's been a while…since I was so involved…with someone. Bobby is a really good guy, I know that, but he's…he's making me feel awkward…about being so close to you guys…and Mattie…"

Harm raised an eyebrow at that revelation. The little he did know of Bobby Manning gave him an impression of a straight-up guy, honest and trustworthy. However, if Jennifer felt different, Harm was quite happy to go with her feelings…

"What makes you think that, Jen?" Mac's soft voice was reasonable, and Jennifer gave her a grateful look.

"He thinks…that I shouldn't be…oh, I can't do this!" Jennifer stood up, ran her hand across her forehead and sat down again. When she looked at Harm and Mac her expression was so serious that both of them thought something terrible was about to happen. "You three are the best of my life right now, along with the rest of the JAG crew, and the Navy itself. I know I've done a lot for myself over the past few years, but you've all been there for me. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful…but he, Bobby…thinks you take me for granted, and I can't see why I have to explain myself to him."

"Explain what?" Harm's question was innocent enough, and Jennifer grinned at him.

"I accepted taking on the apartment when I did, to help you and to help myself. I needed a place; you needed somewhere for Mattie. It was an arrangement that worked then, and it works now. I know at some point you guys are going to buy a house, and move out, and that's when I can make more plans myself, but right now what we have works, and I don't know why he can't accept that!"

"He thinks we take advantage of you, huh?" Mac asked, and Jennifer nodded, looking at both Mac and Harm with a woeful expression.

"I don't want you thinking I'm ungrateful…I'm not! I chose to take on Mattie, just as you did, and I've never regretted a moment of being her friend, and her roommate. I like Bobby, a lot, but I haven't known him as long as I've known you guys, and I'm not going to be made to choose between you!"

"Have you told Bobby all this?" Harm asked, wondering if he could mention something of the conversation to Jack and Sue, ask their advice. Jennifer's next words had him putting the thought on hold.

"Not yet, but I will. I'm going as his date tomorrow night, but I've also arranged to go see him at the weekend, after Mattie leaves for Annapolis, so I'll talk to him about it then."

"That's a good idea," Mac murmured, nodding her head. "Jen, we're really happy for you, if you're happy, but don't let your relationship with us spoil your time with Bobby."

"Thanks. If it's meant to be, it'll work out."

"Yeah, I guess it will. Take care, okay?"

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Jennifer got up once more and leaned over to hug Harm and Mac before leaving the apartment. Once she had gone, Harm sat on the couch, holding Mac, but saying nothing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Mac, moments later, looking up at Harm's face. He looked at her and grinned.

"Depends if you're thinking that we've suddenly become much older! I'm beginning to feel like we're old sages, dispensing advice to the young!"

"I was about to say the same!" Mac admitted, and laughed. Leaning her head on Harm's chest for a moment, as his laughter rumbled beneath her ear, Mac then ran a finger gently into the 'v' of his open shirt and touched the skin she found there. Harm's laughter died away and his breathing hitched beneath her ear. Mac smiled as she raised her head once more to look up into Harm's eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harm murmured, winding a strand of Mac's hair around his finger as he borrowed her words from moments before.

Mac's soft laughter reached his ears at the same time as she whispered to him, running the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear. Harm dipped his head, nodding as he murmured into her mouth just before he kissed her.

"I like the way you think, Mac…"

* * *

to be continued 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany; Sarah; wheels04**

**skyefire - **Thanks for your review and your patience! I'm glad you've enjoyed reading the trilogy to date, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep reading!

**jtbwriter – **Hiya! Thanks as always for your review. I lost the plot (and my notes) for a while, but I seem to be back in business! Sad to see two of our favorite shows go, but there's always fanfiction! Pinky luck as always too!

Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**KJFlygirl87** – Hello Kirsten, and thanks for your review. Sad to see two of our favorite shows go off the air, but there's always fanfiction! I like writing about Bobby/Jen – it seems to be a good team! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

froggy0319 – Thank you for your review, and I'm happy you like the end of the chapter. I had trouble writing the part where Jen wanted to talk to Harm and Mac, but it seems to have worked okay. I won't ask you to please keep reading, and I just hope you enjoy this chapter! ;o)

**wheels04** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter. I seem to have picked up on the storylines again, so keep watching this space, and please keep reading!

**chawkchic** – Thanks for your review, and your kind words. It means a lot to know that others enjoy what I'm writing, and that keeps me going! I hope you like this next chapter – more to follow – and please keep reading!

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters – Thursday, mid-morning**

"Good morning, Captain. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning, Gibbs. I'd like to invite you to lunch and chat about our most recent case." Harm's voice was friendly, but there was an underlying steeliness that would allow no argument.

"And what case would that be, Captain Rabb?" Gibbs looked up from his desk.

Harm grinned. Gibbs did too. Neither man would back down, but each respected the other.

"You're holding the body of a recently deceased Naval officer, Lieutenant Jakes. His wife died earlier this week."

"I heard she committed suicide," Gibbs murmured, looking up at Harm, but by no means daunted by the other man's height.

"The ME hasn't ruled that yet, but yes, it does appear to be a suicide."

"You have another theory?"

"Considering three other deaths in similar circumstances," Harm paused as Gibbs gave Tony DiNozzo a baleful glare, and then continued as he had Gibbs' attention again. "All with connections to Naval personnel, and a very viable perpetrator."

"Any witnesses?"

"No," admitted Harm, "but we have a source. The husband of the first victim came forward. At least, the first victim we know of."

"Can I meet the man?"

Harm nodded, but his half-smile raised the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck.

"Captain?"

"The source is not in my care," said Harm. "He went to the FBI first, as they were given the case of Lieutenant Jakes' wife."

"So, we'll be working with the delightful Miss Thomas again." Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded his head as he smiled at Harm. "Lunch will be okay, Captain. Where and when?"

"If you're ready now? Call it a _mystery_ tour. FBI's idea as their source is in protective custody."

Gibbs gave Harm a glance that showed some derision for the pampering by the FBI. Harm acknowledged the look and waited for Gibbs to make a comment. When none was forthcoming he put his cover back on and waited for Gibbs to precede him to the elevator. As the doors closed on the pair of them, Harm leaned down to murmur something to Gibbs. "Jack says 'hi', too."

DiNozzo, Kate and McGee all saw their boss give Harm a dirty look and wondered what Harm had said to him. Harm just laughed.

**JAG Headquarters – Mac's Office - Thursday Afternoon **

Mac looked up as Harm knocked on the side of her open door.

"Hey, sailor. How did your meeting go with Gibbs?"

"He's as effusive as ever," Harm replied and Mac grinned at him.

"So, he's happy to be part of the gang again, huh?"

"We met with DeAndres and Jack, and that's all I can tell you on the matter given your possible judicial interest so, instead," Harm came around Mac's desk and dropped down into a crouch in front of her, giving her a tender smile as he asked, "how are you feeling? Are you up for this evening?" Mac smiled in response and watched as Harm rubbed a hand gently over her abdomen as she sat in her chair. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes and moan in pleasure at his actions. Taking a deep breath, Mac answered Harm.

"Yes, I'm okay. Harriet helped me find a dress to wear," Mac began, and then paused at the expression on Harm's face. "What?" she asked, not sure of the look she saw.

"It's not that hideous thing Renee found for her, is it?" Harm asked, physically cringing at the memory of Harriet wearing a dress to the Surface Warfare Ball that reminded him of a cross between a Goth and a dominatrix! In fact, the more he thought about it, Harm decided it would suit Abby at NCIS as it was more her style! That thought brought a smile to his face, and Mac's laughter at the recollection of the tour outfit from a MADONNA concert gave way to a look of curiosity.

"Now what?" she asked, and Harm told her that he thought it would have suited Abby better.

"Probably, but at the time Harriet thought it was wonderful and, despite the actual garment, it _was_ a nice gesture for Renee to make to her."

Harm leaned in and gave Mac a soft kiss. He had closed her office door when he entered and locked it, as Mac now suspected, so it was no surprise when he deepened the kiss. As they eventually parted, Mac gave Harm a hooded look.

"Oh, sailor," she murmured, "with my hormones on the rampage right now, you're lucky you're still dressed!" Harm pulled Mac up and into his arms for a hug, and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"_Later,"_ and then he was gone, leaving Mac with a bemused expression, swollen lips, and wobbly legs. Sitting down - before she fell – she retrieved her make-up from her purse and reapplied her neutral gloss, hoping that the faint color would deflect attention from their fullness. Given her overall demeanor, that was most unlikely as she knew Harm could practically make love to her with just a kiss, and that had nothing to do with her pregnancy hormones and all to do with the fact that they were so attuned to each other's desire that it only took a look to raise the sexual tension between them. Mac took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, rubbed her expanding abdomen gently and tried to concentrate on her work. It was hard though, when her thoughts strayed to the dress she and Harriet had found.

**FBI Headquarters – Thursday Afternoon, same time**

"Hey, you're back. How did it go with DeAndres?" Sue smiled as Jack entered the bullpen.

"We've got all the information we need, so now we plan the operation." Jack looked pleased at the direction the case was going in, and Sue clapped her hands in delight.

"Does this mean we're undercover again?" she asked, half-hoping. When Jack shook his head she was a little disappointed, and it must have shown because Jack waved at her to get her attention.

"Not this time. I've been thinking of someone else," he said, and Sue pouted.

"Should I be jealous?" she asked, and Jack laughed softly.

"Not a chance, Thomas! I'm not playing house with anyone but you," he added, and Sue grinned.

"Good," she said firmly, and signed the word for emphasis. Jack nodded in agreement and then spoke once more.

"Actually I was thinking of asking Harm if Jen would help us. She's Navy, and it might just pique the guy's interest." Sue nodded.

"Who gets to play house with Jen?" she asked, already sure she knew the answer.

"Who's better than Bobby?" Jack answered, gave her a smile and turned back to go to his desk, so he missed Sue's look of doubt at his idea.

**Harm's Apartment - Thursday Evening**

Harm checked his tie as he waited for Mac to come down from the bedroom. He had been given strict instructions not to peek until she was ready to show him her finished 'look' for the evening, so he was trying to keep himself busy while he waited. When he heard the sound of her heels on the floor of the bedroom he turned to watch Mac appear at the top of the steps.

* * *

To be continued 

A/N : ME / Medical Examiner


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS**

**BlueJay – **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Delay this time due to illness (me) and change of venue (computer) but next chapter here now. Hope you enjoy it, and please keep reading!

**chawkchic** – Thanks for your review. I have so much fun writing Harm and Mac; I can't help it, the touchy/feely stuff comes so easily! ;o) Jen and Bobby have problems soon, and the build up to catching the killer is even making me sit on the edge of my seat! I hope I can convince you of the fear too! Please keep reading!

**jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review as always! Sorry about the delay, as mentioned earlier – ill (me) offline (computer) – but better now. The story is still going strong – I've rewritten lost stuff and tweaked the rest here and there! Hope that something productive came of the 4 job applications. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. I hope you get the idea of how good the design of the dress is in this chapter – I'm just trying to get across that it feels nice to be dressed up, even when you look like you've swallowed a balloon! I think I've got Harm's reaction okay too. Hope so, and hope you like the chapter. Please keep reading!

**Manda** – Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**BrittanyLS** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like the 'dress' when you read about it! Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading! (PS – If you're the same Brittany as already listed, my apologies.)

**starryeyes10** - Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Thursday Evening**

"_Wow,"_ murmured Harm as Mac came down the steps toward him.

"Cat got your tongue, flyboy?" she asked, smiling, but there was a hint of vulnerability in her voice that Harm picked up on immediately. Stepping forward to take her hands in his, he took in the dark red color and the contours of the off-the-shoulder dress as it clung to Mac's curves, the cut of the gown designed to minimize the growth of her stomach. While Mac was extremely proud of her 'bump', she was secretly pleased that the dress gave her the illusion of slenderness, at least for this night.

"You look stunning," Harm eventually spoke, his voice lowered, and Mac watched his eyes saying so much more before her own eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a few dazed moments before Mac realized Harm was speaking again. "Just in case I haven't told you lately, I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, and you're right; it's been at least…ooh…a half hour since you last told me," Mac returned, and ran her fingers across Harm's cheek. "You look very handsome, too, flyboy. Pity it's not dress whites, but I don't think I'd want all the women swooning over my own personal Top Gun anyway!" Mac ran the same hand down the front of Harm's tux and then paused, giving a big sigh. Harm gave her a puzzled look.

"Problem?" he asked, but Mac shook her head.

"Only if you don't get me out of here, otherwise I might just have to undress you on the spot! Damn these hormones!" Mac moaned, but rather than it be through annoyance it had more to do with the fact that Harm had leaned in to murmur in her ear again.

"Remember, _later_," he said, and then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and walked them out of the apartment.

**Jack's Apartment – Same Time**

"I'm glad we invited Sarah and Harm," murmured Sue, as she watched Jack pull on his tux jacket. Giving her a smile he nodded his head.

"So am I," he agreed, and Sue smiled, before pointing a finger at him. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders as he moved to stand in front of her.

"No talking business tonight, either…" she warned, and Jack took her right hand in his and brought it up to kiss the back of her fingers.

"I promise," he said, and then stepped back to take in the dress she was wearing. A black, floor length halterneck, it was littered with black sequins that picked up the lights in the apartment and glittered as Sue moved. The cut of the garment showed off Sue's slim figure, and to her amusement it also appeared to take Jack's power of speech.

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no…" Jack murmured, and then gave Sue a soft smile. "Everything is perfect. Just perfect."

"We should get moving then," Sue prompted, and Jack nodded, following Sue to the door of his apartment.

**Later in the evening – Renaissance (Hotel), Washington DC **

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Mac asked the man seated beside her, as she watched her husband move around the dance floor with Sue in his arms. Since the first time Harm had asked how Sue could dance without hearing the music, they had partnered a number of times, and their movements were fluid and graceful, as they had been from that first dance. Mac grinned with amusement as she watched Jack nod his head. There was a slight pause before he turned to smile at Mac.

"We're both very glad you could be here with us tonight, Mac. It means a lot to Sue."

"It means a lot to us, too," Mac responded, putting a hand on Jack's sleeve. "We've come a long way as friends since Sue and I first met in the park, haven't we?"

Jack nodded, smiling a little wider, turning his attention fully on the woman beside him, and noting with a mixture of awe and admiration the picture that she presented.

"You look amazing, Mac. Harm's a very lucky man."

"Thank you, Jack. That's a lovely compliment, and I'm a very lucky woman, too."

Jack leaned in a kissed Mac's cheek. From across the room Sue saw her fiancé kiss Mac, and she smiled up at Harm.

"Do you think we've been hogging the floor too long, Harm? It looks like my fiancé and your wife are getting very cosy." Harm looked across the room at Sue's words, and then grinned down at her.

"I did promise Mac a slow dance – that's more her pace at the moment, so perhaps I could return you to your fiancé after this dance?" Sue nodded her head in agreement.

"I have had a lovely few dances with you, Harm. Thank you for accepting our invitation. I know it's a 'business' party, but we both really wanted you here. Besides, your wife looks gorgeous, and I'm sure you don't like leaving her on her own for too long. Moreso now…" Sue tailed off, but Harm knew she was referring to Mac's advancing pregnancy.

"It's always a pleasure to dance with you, Sue, but you're right…" Harm began, just as the next song opened, and Harm recognised the beginning of a much slower dance beat. "I think that's my cue…" he murmured and Sue nodded without speaking, stepped up to kiss his cheek, and smiled at him before leading the way back to Jack and Mac.

"Not too many toes bruised this time," Sue said, and Harm smiled behind her as he heard her words.

"On the contrary, Miss Thomas, you are an excellent dancer. You'll have to be careful, Jack, or your fiancée is going to be taking to the floor with everyone but you!"

"Then it's time I whisk you away for myself," Jack said directly to Sue, who nodded and smiled as Jack took her hand in his. Turning back briefly to speak to Mac her words were overridden by the raised voices from the table next to theirs. While Sue was unaware of the volume of the voices, she did catch the fact that the attention of the others was diverted away from her.

"Jack?" Sue asked, and he turned to face her. Jack nodded silently at the couple arguing at the next table, and Sue was dismayed to see that the pair were Jennifer and Bobby. There was no need to repeat their words – almost everyone in the room could hear for themselves, and those that couldn't were at least aware of the tone of the conversation. Harm glanced down at Mac, who got to her feet slowly.

"Perhaps we should…" Mac began, intending to try to divert attention from the younger couple, but Jennifer was already moving away from the table, leaving Bobby standing alone, glaring after her. Jack gave a brief nod to Harm and went to draw Bobby away as Sue followed Mac out of the ballroom, heading in the direction they had seen Jennifer take.

When Mac and Sue found Jennifer she was seated in the lobby of the hotel. As she saw the two other women approach she got to her feet.

"Mac…I…Sue, I'm so sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Sue asked, putting her hand out to hold Jennifer's, and the younger woman nodded tearfully.

"I'll be fine. I just…I can't go with Bobby…I'll take a cab…" Jennifer murmured haphazardly, but Mac shook her head.

"You'll do no such thing. The evening is almost over anyway. Harm and I will give you a ride back to the apartment. You don't have to do anything, Jen. I'd say the next move is Mr Manning's, isn't it?"

Jennifer nodded at Mac's words. If there had been any doubt whether other people had heard the content of their argument, Mac's words convinced Jennifer of the obvious. As she pulled her wrap around her, Jennifer saw Harm and Jack walking out of the ballroom, locating the three women in the lobby. Without saying a word, Harm came over to where Mac and Jennifer stood as Jack moved to stand beside Sue and take her hand.

"Jen?" Harm's question was not in the word but in the expression in his eyes. Mac watched Jennifer give him a wobbly smile in response.

"I'm fine. At least I will be…when I get home. Mac said…offered…"

"Of course," Harm acknowledged, turning to give his wife a single, encompassing look which she answered with a smile.

"Let's go home. Jack, Sue, thank you for the evening. We'll talk tomorrow…" Harm spoke briefly, and waited while Mac hugged both Sue and Jack warmly. Sue turned to give Jennifer a hug too, and Jack smiled at her, but didn't say anything about what had occurred in the ballroom. Apart from having seen the look on Bobby Manning's face when he had tried to move him away, Jack hadn't said a word, following Harm out of the ballroom instead. Inside, Bobby had swept a look around the room and then walked out onto the terrace of the hotel and away from the evening that had begun so well, and ended so badly.

**Harm's Apartment – Early Morning, Friday**

"Harm…what are you doing?" Mac turned as Harm closed the door behind them and put a hand on her arm.

"One thing before we go to bed, sweetheart," he murmured, pulling Mac up against him as he put his arms around her. Mesmerized, Mac realized they were dancing – slowly.

"Harm?" she queried again, and he lifted his head to look at her.

"With all the excitement at the end of this lovely evening I realized that I didn't get a chance to dance with the most beautiful woman there…my wife. I did promise you a slow dance, Mrs Rabb, and so here we are."

Mac giggled. "Harm. There's no music…" she began, but her words were silenced as Harm lowered his head, murmuring to her before he kissed her.

"…make our own music…" came to Mac's ears before she felt the effects of the devastating kiss from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

* * *

To be continued


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Brittany; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80**

**froggy0319 – **Thanks for your review, and your promise! I'm glad you liked the dress – I wasn't trying to downplay the pregnancy, just make Mac feel a little less like a blimp for at least one night! It worked! Hope you like this chapter!

**jtbwriter** – Hiya, and thanks as always for your review! A few more ups and downs for Bobby and Jen, but that's what keeps you reading my story! We've just started with a new series of ST where Sue is attacked by a guy posing as a plumber (seen that one?) so I'm not sure where we are in the series listings, but I've been told the last episode has a 'The end…for now' trailer, so they're hoping for more! In the meantime, still thinking about you and the job hunt; pinky luck's still holding out! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**jaggurl** - Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like the new chapter. I've had problems with the new FanFic set up, and I'm not sure if I'm uploading correctly. I'm not sure if my work is only going to those who have me on their lists! Please be patient, and keep reading! I'll work it out eventually!

**DushiNoSushi - **Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. I'm glad I've managed to keep up the mystery! All will be revealed – eventually! Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10** - Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**prymtns** - Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. Bobby will get his act together – eventually! Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading! PS – Delay in chapters as I've been having trouble uploading with FF. Hopefully you will get this chapter sooner rather than later!

**Mey80** - Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Friday morning – 0530 hours local**

"Tell me again why I have to get up," muttered Mac from underneath Harm's pillow. As he had got out of the bed to use the bathroom Mac had burrowed under the comforter looking for him, and settled in the warmth he had left behind. Harm grinned and kneeled down beside the bed, lifting the edge of the pillow to look into one half open brown eye.

"Because it's Friday morning, and we have to go to work."

"I've already been working out…the Team have been up early!" Mac moaned, closing her eyes and rolling over onto her back, still hidden under the pillow, which Harm moved so that he could lean over and kiss her.

"Tell me about them! I felt them kicking me too!" he murmured, cajoling as he took Mac's hands in his. "Up and at 'em, Colonel!"

"Ugh! Did I tell you yet that _your_ children are going to be Marines when they grow up?"

Harm laughed at that, and pulled Mac up into a sitting position, and then up again into his arms for a hug.

"What gives you that idea, Mac?"

"They're doing basic training already!"

Despite her obvious tiredness, which might have had a lot to do with the fact that they had only had about three hours of sleep – due to their own nocturnal activities - as Harm took great delight in pointing out, Mac grinned up at her husband as he held her close.

"Someday I'll look back on this morning and laugh, but right now all I want to do is climb back into bed, and drag you with me…"

"I appreciate the offer, but any moment now we're going to have one very excited teenager hurtling through the door, waiting for her ride to Annapolis, followed by a more subdued Petty Officer who will want to apologise for last night's occurrence, so I think it might be a good idea if we are both upright and mobile when they appear." Harm reasoned with Mac, and she nodded, knowing he was right. Her face lifted in another smile as he leaned in briefly once more before swatting her backside as he walked to the shower.

"_Don't forget, tonight is the start of the weekend, and we're alone…"_

**An hour later…**

"We're going to be late!" Mattie complained once more, and Harm made a grab for his cover as Mattie lifted his briefcase up to him.

"No, we're not…there's plenty of time, Mattie," Harm murmured, raising his eyebrows at Mac in an expression of mild frustration at their daughter's impatience. Mac grinned, took his cover out of his hand and put it at a rakish angle on his head as she lifted her mouth for a kiss, which was duly despatched, starting as a brief brush, and ending up a determined smooch.

"Guys! I don't have all day here…" Mattie tried to sound harried, but it just didn't work. She was always amused at how much affection Harm and Mac showed each other, and her, and they grinned as she broke into a wide smile. "All right, already! Can we go now?"

"Have a great time, Mattie, and I want a full report when you get back on Sunday. Especially any tales you hear about Harm, Sturgis and Keet…" Mac began, but Harm gave her another swift kiss, stopping her flow of words. Mattie nodded her head as Mac looked at her over Harm's shoulder and winked. If Harm noticed that his wife's attention wasn't fully focussed on his kiss he didn't let on.

"I'll see you at work, Colonel. Drive carefully."

"And you too…" Mac returned softly, her voice lowering as she watched the two of them disappear down the stairs. The elevator was out – again.

**JAG Headquarters – Mac's Office – 0900 hours local**

"Colonel Mackenzie speaking," Mac began as she answered her cell phone, smiling as she recognised the voice.

"Jack! Hi. Thanks again for last night; we had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome. So did we. Mac, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a favor. I can't reach Harm right now, so I wondered if you'd pass on a message?"

"Sure. Tell me, and I'll do that for you."

"Sue asked me not to talk business last night, so I didn't, but I wanted to ask if Jennifer would be willing to help us out with the Torrance case. I would like her to go undercover as her own rank, but with a different name – and with a civilian fiancé."

"And you think this might work how?"

"It's different; the other deaths have been male military staff, with female civilian partners. I thought asking Jennifer to be a young Petty Officer with a male partner, going through relationship problems and getting into a little trouble, might pique the guy's interest. After last night I'd reconsider the male part, but I still think Jennifer is ideal for the sting."

"You mean because of what happened with Bobby?" Mac murmured, and pictured again the argument between the young Petty Officer and her boyfriend. "We can certainly ask Jennifer, but this would have to go past the Admiral too. It would be his call."

"Of course. When are you expecting Harm?"

"Not sure. He's got leave this morning to take Mattie to Annapolis, then he'll be right back."

"Okay. Well, I look forward to hearing from you," Jack began, and then stopped and there was a long pause.

"Jack? You okay?" Mac's question roused him from his thoughts and he apologized for zoning out on her.

"Mac, I'm sorry. I'll contact NCIS once I have the go-ahead, or not, from the Admiral."

"That sounds practical. No sense in getting Gibbs wound up until it's time," Mac murmured, and Jack laughed at the vision that created. The NCIS' finest straining at an invisible leash, trying to get at the case!

"Thanks for your help, Mac."

"Someone will be in touch, Jack; not sure if it will be me, but it will be as soon as possible."

"Later, then," said Jack, and replaced his handset as Bobby Manning walked into the office.

**FBI Headquarters – same time**

"You look like hell," Jack said without ceremony, and Bobby gave him a red-eyed look of sheer emptiness. A look that chilled Jack a little. Moving over to stand beside Bobby's desk, he put his hand on his friend's arm. "Hey, I was joking…"

"No, you weren't, and you're right. I must look a real mess. Didn't get any sleep last night."

"None at all? Where've you been?"

"Wandering around. Thinking." Bobby dropped his head in his hands. "God, Jack, I've really screwed things up with Jen. I don't know what happened last night, but when she told me to back off about Harm and Mac, I saw red!"

"Why? You know both Harm and Mac love Jennifer like another daughter. They don't abuse her generosity. It's her choice to look out for Mattie as she does."

"I know that. But knowing and accepting are two different things, and I told her I couldn't accept how she is on call for them."

"Whoa, that is a bit steep, Bobby!"

"I know, and I knew as soon as I said it that it was wrong…I just didn't realize how much it would cost me."

"You really think you've lost Jennifer over this? Why don't you try talking to her over the weekend? Mattie's away, so she'll be alone. Better still, invite her round to your place."

"You think she'll go for that?" Bobby sounded dubious, and then noticed the look of horror on Jack's face. "What is it?" he asked, knowing Jack had something to say.

"I didn't realize how bad things were between you two. I've just asked for Jennifer to be assigned to the case as an undercover party."

"In what capacity?" Bobby asked, but with a sinking feeling in his gut that he already knew the answer.

"As a PO, with a civilian boyfriend. Oh, Bobby, I don't want this to ruin a chance at getting back with Jennifer. I can assign someone else to be with her." Bobby shook his head in denial.

"No. We can work this out, and do our jobs – that's what we do. I need to be the one to talk to her, about us working together on this."

"You might want to pay a visit to Mac then, as she was going to contact the Admiral and Jennifer for me. Take it from there and let me know."

"It's Friday. Do you mind holding off on a decision until Monday? That's going to give me enough time to talk to Jen tonight, and then if that goes up in smoke I'll let you know as soon as possible, and you can line someone else up."

"Okay. I'll call Mac…" Jack began, but Bobby shook his head.

"Let me."

"Be my guest," Jack acknowledged, moving away to his own desk, and leaving his friend to make an important call.

**JAG Headquarters – Harm's Office**

Mac had gone downstairs shortly after Jack's telephone call, but was sidetracked by Bud before she could get to the Admiral's office, and Jennifer's desk. While she was talking to Bud her cell phone rang again.

"Would you excuse me, Bud? I really have to take this call."

"Of course. I'll wait in my office."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Mac walked away from the bullpen and into Harm's empty office, taking the seat behind his desk. "Colonel Mackenzie."

"Mac, this is Bobby Manning. I'm sorry to trouble you, but I understand you were given a message this morning from Jack Hudson?"

"Yes, I was. Is there a problem, Mr Manning?" Mac kept her voice neutral, but Bobby could still feel the freeze in her tone.

"Only if you've already passed on the message to Jen…Petty Officer Coates."

"I haven't as yet; what is it _you_ want?"

"A chance, Colonel," Bobby began, hitched his breath, and then continued. "I need to explain to Jen why I behaved the way I did last night."

"That sounds like a very good idea, Bobby. In fact, Mattie's away this weekend, so you'll have plenty of time to talk to each other."

"I intend to sort this out, Mac. Honestly, last night made me sit up and think about what a fool I've been."

"I understand. Harm used to get sleepless nights too…" Mac grinned to herself, remember occasions when she and Harm had argued over something trivial, more so in their early careers, but in his case Harm hadn't just sulked in a park somewhere…he had gone off to other countries in search of answers. Vietnam as a boy – Russia and Paraguay as a man. "Just let me know what the outcome is, good or bad."

"Sure will, and it will be all good. I don't intend for it to be any other way."

"That's what I like to hear," Mac applauded verbally, and then replaced her cell phone in her pocket as Bobby closed the call.

"What's what you like to hear?"

Mac looked up from Harm's desk and grinned at him. Dropping his briefcase on one nearby chair, along with his cover, Harm seated himself opposite Mac, using the other chair at the front of his desk.

"How did it go with Mattie?"

"Not a problem. I walked her into the assembly and was told firmly, but politely, that I could leave as she was going to be just fine. We have one request though…" Harm's mouth tilted as Mac's eyebrow rose in question. He just _loved_ that look…

"We?" she echoed softly, knowing that the request probably came from Harm rather than Mattie.

"Yeah. Fancy a drive to Annapolis on Sunday, to pick her up?"

Mac got to her feet and came around the desk to face Harm, perching her rear on the edge of his desk as she looked at him.

"Sure. Why?"

"Keeter's doing a class there…"

"Don't tell me! Spook 101?" It was a known fact – at least amongst his closest and dearest friends – that Jack Keeter was more likely to be found on a CIA mission than a military one.

"…and he's invited us to eat with him after the cadets leave," Harm finished "Actually, it's a course on advanced technology in the air. Keeter's field of expertise," he added.

"And yours," Mac murmured, watching Harm's expression, which only held amusement even though he tipped his head in acknowledgement of her statement. He was still kept updated on military airpower, and held current qualifications on a number of known, and unknown, aircraft.

"So, you didn't answer my question when I came in," Harm pointed out softly, and Mac gave him a sultry smile.

"Jealous?"

"Insanely…but I doubt I have anything to worry about really."

"True…" Mac murmured, checking outside Harm's office before touching her finger to her lips and then pressing it against Harm's mouth. As no-one could see his reaction, he opened his mouth slightly and trapped the finger with his teeth before touching it with the tip of his tongue and then releasing it back to Mac's care. "It was Bobby, actually. Jack rang earlier to ask if Jen could be involved in the case on Torrance. He wants her to pose as a PO, as she is, but with another name. I told him we'd have to clear it with the Admiral, and ask Jen herself." Mac's voice was a little unsteady as she gave Harm the pertinent details of Jack's telephone call.

Harm nodded his head, thinking about what Jack was asking, and buying himself time to calm down after Mac's little torment with her finger. Focusing on the task, he knew that while Jennifer's duties mainly consisted of being the Administrative Assistant to the Admiral she had previously helped Harm with an investigation of his, posing as an INS agent, and had been ideal for the case at the time. He saw no reason why she couldn't do the same again.

"What's meant to be the cover story?"

"Jack didn't say exactly, but I think it involves Bobby, and he wants to be the one to ask Jen if she'll take part in the case. All we need to do is get the Admiral's okay, and then Bobby will work out the details with Jen."

"What about the scene last night?" Harm sounded dubious then, and Mac gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bobby's going to get in touch with Jen and sort that out."

"Okay. Let's go ask if the Admiral's free." Harm got to his feet and pulled Mac gently off his desk. As he did so he looked down at her and gave her his most knee-wobbling smile. _"Tonight, Sarah…" _and Mac nodded as she preceded him out of his office and across the bullpen, aware as always of his hand against the small of her back, and the sensations it invoked!

**JAG Headquarters – Outside the Admiral's Office**

Jennifer opened her desk drawer as she heard her cell phone vibrate against the interior divider. On the display she read the name of the sender who had despatched a text to her. Bobby. The Admiral was still taking a conference call from the SecNav, so she opened the cover and pressed the key to read the text.

* * *

To be continued 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind**

**_Hello to you all… I'm back! Real life and apologies! I've missed all your wonderful comments, and (fingers crossed) I'll get further with the story – may be even to the end! _**

**jtbwriter - **Hiya, and welcome as always! Thanks for your review, and your comments. It's been a while, so please bear with me while I catch up! (I'm away for a few weeks hols so I have time to do just that.) I'm glad you caught the 'nocturnal' line, thought it would make you smile – and make your co-workers wonder what you were up to:o) Speaking of which, hope all is well on the work front. Back to the story, Jen and Bobby aren't quite on an even field yet, but they will be. Sue and Jack will be in the story more in a couple of chapters, but in the meantime, I miss the series on TV. I was lucky to catch the 'final' episode before I left for my hols! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please keep reading!

**prymtns - **Thanks for your review and comments. Jen can be very forgiving, but not just yet! As for Mattie, and stories about Harm… stay tuned!

**Abigaile – **Thanks for your review. I was going to put the actual 'text' in, but I hope you'll get the idea from the writing anyway. Whatever happens between now and the end of the story, remember that I'm a born romantic, it's my story, and nothing bad will happen! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**jaggurl – **Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319 – **Thanks for your review, and I miss the show too – although it's great in reruns… I'm overseas again for a few weeks and as well as being (belatedly) able to catch up on my stories, I'm also able to watch JAG on 3 different satellite channels! Whooee! I hope you like this chapter, and I won't say it – I know you're always there!

**BrittanyLS – **Hello again, and thanks for your review. I wasn't sure how to put Mac's dress over in print, but I'm glad you got the image I was trying for! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10** - Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**kchs123** - Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading!

**Sariana of Wind** - Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. Enjoy the chapter, and please keep reading!

**Mey80 - **Thanks for your review. I'm working on Jen and Bobby, but as I'm a born romantic, all will be well. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters – Outside the Admiral's Office**

Jennifer bit her lip as she read the message once more. Bobby was asking her to have lunch outside at JAG. Torn between accepting immediately, and letting Bobby stew, she had to laugh at his comment of having his foot in his mouth.

"Something funny, Petty Officer?" Mac asked, coming to sit in the chair outside the Admiral's office as Harm leaned up against the doorpost.

"Nothing, ma'am…just a message. Can I help you? I don't have you down to see the Admiral…" Jennifer glanced at the appointments list on her computer screen.

"We don't have an appointment, Jen. We were wondering if the Admiral was free for a few moments; it's concerning the FBI investigation."

"He's in a call with the SecNav right now, but I can ask him as soon as he's…"

"As soon as he's what, Petty Officer?" Chegwidden stood at his open door, and glanced between Harm and Mac before settling his enquiring gaze on Jennifer.

"Sir…Captain Rabb was asking if you were free to have a meeting with himself and the Colonel?"

"Concerning?"

"The FBI case, sir," Harm interrupted, giving Jennifer a nod of thanks. Jennifer remained standing, until the Admiral glanced from his senior officer to his assistant.

"At ease, Petty Officer. I do have time, as a matter of fact; just let me know when the SecNav calls back."

"Yes, sir." Mac got to her feet with Harm's help, and preceded him into the office, following Chegwidden to his desk. As previously ordered, she took a seat immediately. Certain that she was all right, Harm came to attention in front of his commanding officer.

"At ease, Captain," Chegwidden murmured as he sat down behind his desk, and Harm took the chair beside Mac when the Admiral waved him down. "Now, what can I do for the pair of you?" Mac glanced at Harm and then back at Chegwidden as she spoke.

"Sir, we've had a request from the FBI, from Jack Hudson specifically, to allow Petty Officer Coates to work on the Torrance case with us. As a military officer, it's felt that she could force the General's hand."

"You want to use my Yeoman as bait for this killer?" As usual the Admiral got straight to the point, and Mac nodded. "What do you think about this, Rabb? Is Jennifer up to an assignment like this?"

"I've worked with the Petty Officer before, sir, on the INS case, and she did very well undercover," Harm answered, looking directly at Chegwidden, and the older man nodded his head after a few seconds.

"What's the proposed plan?"

"Sir, we'd like to put Petty Officer Coates in Torrance's reach as having problems with a civilian boyfriend. Hopefully that will pique his curiosity and he'll take the…bait…as intended." Mac's explanation was concise, and Chegwidden nodded in her direction.

"Do you want me to ask Coates if she's up to this?"

"If you have no objections, sir, we'd like someone from the FBI to ask her. It is, after all, their operation."

"Very well, you have my authorization, on the condition that Jennifer agrees to this. If she says no, the FBI have to look elsewhere."

Mac nodded, and glanced at Harm for his reaction. His face gave nothing away, but Mac could see in his eyes that he was concerned about the assignment. Once they were dismissed she would ask him what exactly he was concerned about.

"Keep me informed, both of you. If Coates does take this assignment, I want your word you'll keep her safe."

"Aye, sir, of course. You have my promise," Harm responded, and then helped Mac to her feet as they were dismissed by Chegwidden. As they left his office, he glanced over the top of his glasses at the picture they presented; both dedicated military officers, it was still apparent that Harm was a caring and attentive husband and father-to-be, and Mac wasn't in the least upset at his constant attention; something that made Chegwidden smile. Pregnancy suited her, he decided, and then continued with his work, waiting for the return call from the SecNav's office.

**JAG Headquarters – Harm's Office**

"So, what're you concerned about, Harm? I saw the look in your eyes." Mac asked Harm as soon as they returned to his office. Harm gave her a small smile and pointed a finger.

"You, Mrs Rabb, are altogether too intuitive when it comes to reading me…" Harm began, and his smile widened at the blush that rose in Mac's cheeks as she answered him.

"Hormones…" she began, and then grinned, knowing as well as Harm did that it was more to do with the tone of his voice, and less to do with her excess hormones. Mac shrugged and continued. "You're not sure about something. What is it?"

"We have to get this guy, Mac, and sooner rather than later. I have no qualms about Jen doing her job, but I don't want her relationship with Bobby Manning undermining the case."

"That's viable, but they're both professional people, Harm. I'm sure they'll keep their personal life out of the assignment." Mac watched as Harm's eyebrow rose in a familiar gesture, part question, part cynicism. However, his words belied his feelings.

"So what happens now?" he asked, watching closely as Mac rubbed at her back with her hand as she answered him.

"I'll call Bobby. I'm guessing from Jen's reaction in her office that she's already had a call from him, so we can give him the all clear to…ow!" Mac paused, bending over slightly and Harm was at her side in an instant.

"Sweetheart?"

"Oooh, that was mean!" Mac breathed deeply and tried to relax. Harm put his arm around her and moved toward his own chair, but Mac shook her head, and looked up at him. "I'm fine, but one of your children has taken up kick-boxing," she told him, giving him a mock-glare.

"Ha! Kick-boxing's your forte, Mac. It's gotta be your daughter…"

"Oh, yeah?" Mac had straightened up again, and her eyes met Harm's with a glint in them. "Well, when 'she' makes an appearance, 'she' can show Daddy just how well she does kick!"

"Oh, yeah?" Harm echoed, but his smile belied his short answer, and Mac gave a sigh. "What's that for?" he asked, his voice softer.

"I could do with a belly rub right about now, but I'm not sure how the Admiral would take to finding me out of uniform on your office floor."

"Mac…" Harm's voice was strained, her words projecting an image in his mind that was far removed from his office, and JAG Headquarters itself. Managing to bring his body back under command he gave Mac a rueful grin. "I'll give you your rub, later, at home," he murmured, and Mac blew him a kiss of thanks. With Harm's body blocking anyone seeing Mac, no-one had seen her gesture. With a nod, and a finger poking in his chest, Mac made to leave his office.

"I'll hold you to that, sailor…"

'_And a whole lot more,' she thought to herself, a smile on her face as she walked past Harm and closed his door behind her._

Making her way to the elevators, Mac pushed the number for her floor with one hand while she pulled her cellphone from her pocket with the other.

"Bobby, it's Mac. You have the ball. Don't drop it."

* * *

To be continued

A/N : I had an email from a reader recently, concerning the first in this series – Hear No Evil – but she wrote anonymously, so I have no other means to reply, other than this. If you do (eventually) read this chapter/story - ? - I would just like to let you know that Sue uses a modified telephone/computer at work/home and carries a Blackberry for mobile communications. Hope that answers your query.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh**

**skyefire**

Thank you, and it's nice to be back. Won't keep you waiting any longer, and there's more to come!

**BlueJay**

Thank you, and it's nice to be back. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and more to come!

**Mey80**

Thank you, and it's nice to be back. I thought of the 'kickboxing' kid as I remember Mac (and CB) working out. Nice to hear it caught your attention – little things like that make my day. Stay tuned for more!

**prymtns**

Thanks for your review. I have always enjoyed writing for myself, but by sharing my stories and then having such positive feedback as this, it makes it all worthwhile. The relationships I've created were already there in basis, I've just taken them further in my mind! Hee, hee! Creative license is a wonderful tool! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! Good to be back! I like writing this part about Jen, knowing that she's safe with Harm, Mac and the rest! I'm having great fun writing Harm and Mac too – always do – and I've got plenty more up my sleeve! Jack and Sue will be around soon – I've missed writing their 'smoochy bits' and so I need a fix!

Re you, your new job, great to hear it's more convenient for you – nothing worse than having to hike miles to (temping) work! Been there, done that! So long as you can still log on and keep reviewing my stories, I'm happy too! Pinky luck as always.

I'm living in hope that Pax/Whatever will pick up the series again – in the meantime, keep watching out for Jack and Sue! (I'll have to try a STFBEye story in its own right one of these days! I promise, I'll finish WDWGFH first!). Thanks as always, enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

**KJFlygirl87**

Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319**

Thanks for your review. I've got the DVD collection down on my wishlist too! In the meantime, glad I can keep you hooked with my stories. I hope you like this chapter, and you know the rest!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**BrittanyLS**

Thanks for your 'wonderful' review too! It's nice to know that you 'see' what I do when you read the story; makes it all worthwhile! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**daisymh**

Hello and welcome to the story. Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter and please keep reading!

* * *

**Outside JAG Headquarters - Lunchtime**

As they strolled along in the grounds of JAG Headquarters, Bobby was itching to put his arm around Jennifer's shoulders, but they hadn't yet got past his behavior at the party the previous evening. He had yet to apologize and explain his attitude. As they approached a bench he steered Jennifer toward it.

"Here. I need to sit down to say this," he began, and then stopped at the amused look on Jennifer's face. "What?"

"Here I was, under the impression that you could think on your feet, Agent Manning," Jennifer joked, and Bobby laughed.

"Very funny, Petty Officer," he began, and then paused again to take Jennifer's hand in his.

"Bobby?"

"Um? Oh…yeah. Jen…Jenny…oh, hell, this shouldn't be so hard!" Bobby berated himself for his indecision and Jennifer kept quiet, watching the varied expressions crossing Bobby's face. "Okay, here's the thing…last night I was a total idiot." Jennifer raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't speak, and Bobby carried on. "You were right to walk away. I know how much you care about Harm and Mac, and Mattie, and I was…am…jealous of your closeness." Bobby gave Jennifer such a look of surprise at the admission that she laughed in response, and then leaned over the bench to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Bobby. The three of them, and practically the whole of JAG, are like my family. I've come a long way in their care, and I've been able to give something back in my time here, but I have my own life too, and they respect that. I have the right to make choices, Bobby, and I choose to be doing what I am with regard to Mattie, Harm and Mac."

"Which includes being with them twenty-four, seven?" Bobby asked, and then apologized as Jennifer got to her feet, prepared to leave.

"I don't know why you can't get past this, Bobby," she began, and he nodded, taking her hand.

"I want to; hell, I need to…I know…"

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you to accept!" Jennifer's exasperation showed t through her words, and although she sat back down again, she didn't say anything else. Bobby had released her hand when she sat down, and now they sat, together, yet so far apart. After a few more minutes of tense silence Jennifer spoke again. "This isn't the only reason you asked to see me today, is it?" she murmured, and Bobby shook his head.

"Jack had an idea to flush out Torrance."

"And it involves me?" Jennifer surmised, her voice low and a little scathing. "What were you going to do, Bobby? Apologize, make up and ask me to play house with you?"

Bobby's face reflected his anguish as he nodded in silence at first, and then he spoke.

"Jack wanted you to pose as you are, a Petty Officer, with a civilian boyfriend – me – giving you problems at home. He didn't know we…ah…that we're not quite as steady as we were."

"Steady?" Jennifer got to her feet once more. "Bobby, _you _are the one who can't get past Harm and Mac; maybe it's not really about them. You need to find out what's really bothering you about us being a couple. As for whatever Jack has planned, if I can help, I will. I'd need permission from the Admiral first…" Jennifer tailed off as Bobby looked at her. "You've already asked him." It wasn't a question.

"Sort of. We ran the idea past Harm and Mac first."

"Really. And they approved it?"

"Not exactly, but if you're willing to go through with it, so are they, and the Admiral."

"Then I guess it all depends on you, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does," Bobby acknowledged, getting to his feet too. "I just don't know how…" he added softly, and the strained silence fell again. Jennifer turned to leave, and looked back at Bobby briefly.

"I'm going back. Time's up. I'll let Mac know I'll do whatever is necessary, and I will work with you…or whoever…on this. I want this slime taken down, but when it's over, so are we."

"Jen…I…" Bobby began, but fell silent as she walked away from him, head up, back straight. What he didn't see were the tears streaming down her face.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Mac's Office**

**Friday Afternoon**

"Ma'am, do you have a minute?" Jennifer appeared at Mac's door, knocking briefly on the wood.

"Jen! Of course, come in. What is it?"

"I understand you know about the FBI plan to have me help on the Torrance case."

Mac nodded, indicating to Jennifer to take a seat and the same time noticing the faint redness around the younger woman's eyes. Something kept her from asking the obvious, so she kept the response neutral.

"Bobby said he'd give you the details."

"I've spoken to…him," Jennifer responded flatly, and then added, "He didn't give me specific details. Do you know what's expected?" Mac shook her head.

"No, I don't. I would imagine, pending your acceptance, that Jack would arrange for you to go over to their office for further briefing."

"That's fine, ma'am. If you would tell Jack I'm in, and thank you for backing my involvement."

"Jen…I'm sorry if things aren't working out…if it makes it difficult to work with Bo…Agent Manning," Mac murmured. "You can still refuse. No one will think any less of you."

"I want to stop the man, ma'am, and it means a lot to me that you all think me capable of doing this. I'll work with whoever is assigned to the case."

"All right, I'll call Jack and let him know, and I'll give you the details later."

"Thank you." Jennifer got to her feet and turned to leave the room, then looked back at Mac. "I'd like to take you up on the ride to Annapolis too. My other…plans…have changed."

"Not a problem. Later, Jen."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mac sighed as the younger woman walked away from the door. Picking up her cell phone, she pressed Harm's number on the speed dial.

"Hi, it's me. We may have a problem."

**JAG Headquarters**

**Harm's Office**

**Same Time**

"Leave it with me. Jen's just come into the bullpen. See you later."

"_Okay."_

Harm replaced his cell phone and stood up to leave his office.

"Is he in?" Harm indicated the Admiral's office with the tilt of his head and Jennifer grinned and shook hers.

"SecNav," she answered.

"Good! Then we can drop formalities." Harm smiled at her as he pulled up a chair to her desk.

"Sir, if this is about…"

"Jen, Mac just rang me to say you were still in on the case. You are, right?"

Jennifer nodded, waiting for Harm's next words.

"Would you agree to talk to Jack and me at your place tomorrow?"

"Yes…I guess, but why?"

"I have a slight change of plan, but I need to run it by Jack. It involves your past. Are you okay with that?"

"My past? Sir…" Jennifer began, but Harm gave her a reassuring smile. "I only need to refer to it, Jen, not put you back there. I was thinking that we don't have time to bring you into Torrance's space professionally, through official channels…" Harm paused as he saw Jennifer shift forward in her chair, her quick mind already processing the words he'd spoken. With a grin, he continued. "We could use his social time to our advantage. We give him cause to suspect you of fraternization."

"Frat…" began Jennifer, her voice raised, and then she saw the look in Harm's eyes. _"With you?"_

Harm nodded. Jennifer grinned.

It _could_ work. Harm was the one person she trusted without condition. As she listened, Harm outlined his ideas – to cause a confrontation in a bar between the two of them, and to have her stay behind, drink some more, and have Torrance witness all this and come talk to her, to 'exploit' her situation.

When he had finished talking, Harm watched Jennifer's face as she took in the facts. It was her life on the line, regardless of how much 'back-up' the FBI could provide, she knew. But Jennifer had something else – Harm's promise to keep her safe.

"I'm in, Harm."

"To hell and back?"

"To hell and back, sir." The phrase was more often associated with pilots and RIO's, but it wasn't out of place, or said glibly. Harm knew Jennifer had the guts to follow through. Getting to his feet he grinned at her, and told her where he'd be for the next half hour or so.

"You think the Colonel will be mad, sir?"

"I doubt it. She'll probably wish it had been her idea!" Jennifer had to laugh at that, and Harm nodded.

"I'll let you know about Jack later."

"Okay. Thanks…Harm."

"You're very welcome. Can't have one of my 'girls' upset now, can I?" With that parting comment Harm left Jennifer's office, and the Ops floor, as he took the stairs two at a time to Mac's office.

**Harm's Apartment**

**Friday Evening**

"So, Sailor, what did Jack say?"

"He thinks it could work, and he'll be over by three tomorrow. Sue will be coming with him."

Mac nodded at that, smiling as Harm came over to where she was sprawled on the couch, squatting down beside her.

"Have you let Jen know yet?" Mac asked softly, putting her hand out to touch Harm's face as he leaned in to her light caress.

"Caught her…as she was leaving JAG," Harm answered, distractedly.

"So we have no other interruptions tonight?"

"None…" Harm murmured, turning his face to kiss Mac's palm before continuing, "…that I know of."

"Good. You can give me that massage you promised me earlier," Mac murmured, adding huskily "…and the rest."

Harm got to his feet and put both his hands out for Mac to take as he gently pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"That's just for being you," he murmured, giving her a second kiss. "That's for being an understanding wife," he grinned, referring to his proposed 'relationship' with Jennifer. "And this…" Harm paused, his face becoming serious for a moment.

"And this…" Mac prompted softly.

"This," Harm was whispering now, his lips almost touching hers, "…is for being everything you are to me, and because I can!" he finished, giving her the smile where the tip of his tongue touched the front of his teeth, _**Come on, ladies, you know which one!** _giving him such a 'hopeful little boy' look that Mac couldn't resist.

With a purr deep in her throat, Mac actually began the kiss, touching her tongue tip to his in the instant before his lips claimed hers and the rest of the world was forgotten.

* * *

To be continued 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh**

**pryrmtns**

Sorry I didn't get to make you smile. The 'situation' between Bobby and Jen is something that has come out of the blue! But the more I write, the more it makes sense, and builds tension! Thank you for your comments; shows me I'm getting the characters over the way I want to. Hope you like this next chapter!

**daisymh**

Thank you for your comments. More to come!

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your comments. Definitely 'tres chaud!' on the horizon! Sue and Jack are back in the picture in this chapter. Hope you like reading it! More to come!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! There's going to be a bit more angst for Jen/Bobby – but you know the way I write. Something good's going to come along eventually.

Your new job sounds very nice – nice people, lunch treats, and my stories! Whoo hoo, indeed! (Pinky luck's still holding!)

Thanks as always, and I hope you like this next chapter!

**froggy0319**

Much more smiling coming up! Jack and Sue are back, Harm and Mac are their usual loving and loveable selves, and even Jennifer gets to have some fun! Light at the end of the tunnel for her and Bobby eventually, but in the meantime… Hope you like this next chapter!

**Mey80**

Thanks for your review and wonderful comments, and to know that you picked up on the 'girls' comment! Well, they are _his_, aren't they? To hell and back:o) Hope you like this next chapter!

**BrittanyLS**

Thanks for your review and wonderful comments. I write for fun – I enjoy it – but it makes it even more enjoyable when I get to share with others, and they enjoy my writing too! Hope you like this next chapter!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Early Saturday Morning**

"Mac?" Harm had rolled over in the bed. When he came up empty he pushed himself up on one elbow in the space where Mac had been sleeping. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Go on back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay…" Harm murmured, still half asleep, and when Mac returned from yet another visit to the bathroom she smiled as she looked down at the bed. Harm had literally gone back to sleep in the space she had left, seeking her warmth even though she had left the bed.

"Hey, move on over, Sailor. I need room for three here…" Mac murmured, bending down as much as she could so she was almost eye level with Harm. When he opened one eye slowly and took in her disheveled hair and bright smile he grinned at her and rolled back enough so that she could fit herself and the bump into a comfortable space in his arms. When Harm nuzzled her neck as she settled down again she gave a husky giggle. "Keep that up and we're going to have an early wake up call here…"

"Nah, it's Saturday. Mattie's away, and we don't have visitors until this afternoon. We can sleep as long as we want, and do what we want, at least until lunchtime."

"Sleep in? You? Mr-I-Need-To-Keep-Fit-For-My-Kids–Rabb?"

"Sleep in. Me. As in Mr-I-Want-To-Make-Love-To-My-Wife-Rabb…" Harm retorted softly, and as he managed to get the words in the right order, considering he _was_ still half asleep, Mac was quite impressed with his verbal dexterity. Of course, she was even more impressed with his manual dexterity a few moments later, and they both got to sleep in late!

When they eventually woke up Harm got out of bed to go get the morning drinks started. Coffee for him, herbal tea for Mac, with an extra dollop of honey – the nearest thing to a sugar boost he knew she could stomach – for his _Honey_.

"You realize I can't come to this meeting," Mac called out from the bedroom, as she was getting dressed, and Harm stuck his head around the end slat to look at her.

"Why not?"

"Technically I shouldn't even know what you're planning, but it can be termed hearsay – only you and I were privy to the conversation. If I hear any more than I know already, I would have to recuse myself from the case."

"Are you sure?"

"About recusing myself? Of course…" Mac began, but Harm shook his head.

"No. I mean about the case itself. Are you sure it's going to be on your docket?"

"It will be, when I request it. I want to take this guy down, Harm. The sooner, the better. Does that surprise you?"

"Nope. It would surprise me more if you turned it down," Harm answered honestly, and Mac smiled.

"That's why I love you, Counselor."

"Yeah. Me too!" Harm leaned in and gave Mac a swift, hard kiss before stepping back down to the kitchen and continuing with making the drinks. When Mac appeared a few minutes later he helped her up onto a stool and then went to take his own shower and get dressed. "Don't you dare move from there, Marine. I want to pamper you this morning, and so you can be reading the paper and drinking your tea while I get ready."

"Ooh, pampering! I like the sound of that!" Mac retorted, laughing, and knowing full well that today was no different – Harm _always_ found ways to pamper her. When she took a sip of her tea while she read the morning paper, she immediately tasted the extra sweetness, and knew that this was the first of his 'treats' for the day. Hearing his voice as he sang in the shower, she glanced in that direction and gave a soft smile as she brought her attention back to the words on the paper.

"Hey, how about inviting Jack and Sue along to Annapolis tomorrow? Mattie would be pleased to see them."

"You just want to show off your Alma Mater…" Harm gave a quick grin and pointed a finger in Mac's direction.

"You keep that up, Colonel, and I'm going to have to bring you up on charges of conduct unbecoming!"

"Oho, you're pulling rank, Captain?"

"Would it do me any good?" he asked, walking down the steps from the bedroom and putting his arms around Mac from behind, leaning in to breathe in the scent that defined his beautiful wife.

"Nope," said Mac promptly, and they both laughed. After a few minutes of silence in which Harm covered Mac's lips softly with his own, a gentle kiss for no other reason than he wanted to and she welcomed it, and then Mac spoke again. "I'll ask Sue what plans they have for tomorrow."

"Good. Okay, how about a trip down to the mall today, pick up some brochures on baby stuff, and salad for lunch?" While Mac was happy to visit baby furniture stores, and look at clothes and such, she had already expressed to Harm that she didn't want to 'jinx' them and buy anything ahead of time. Even though Harriet had already purchased some items for her friends, she had respected Mac's wishes too, and the items in question were packed away until the twins' arrival. Harm understood Mac's reasoning, and he was happy to go along with her, but he did have _one_ surprise for Mac, for when she returned to the apartment with the twins.

"Works for me!" Mac nodded. They both knew that they also had house-hunting on their agenda, and in a way they had already started; as they traveled to and from work they would usually detour around areas and pick out locations, take note of houses for sale, and generally wonder what their lives were going to be like when they eventually _did_buy a house together. In the meantime, they had enough room in Harm's apartment to cater to twins and as they still had Mac's apartment to hand, that was always a back-up location until they found the house they wanted. It was a given that neither wanted to just buy a house for the sake of it. They wanted _their_ dream house, and they would know it when they saw it. Until then…

"Ready to go?" asked Harm, bringing Mac back to Earth, and more relevant, back to his amused gaze.

"Yeah," murmured Mac, slipping off the stool and picking up her purse as they left the apartment.

**Jennifer and Mattie's Apartment – Saturday Afternoon**

"So, you're okay with all this, Jen?" Harm cocked an eyebrow and looked at her as Jennifer nodded her head.

"We meet up in a corner booth, I start a stink about you only wanting me while your wife is pregnant," Jennifer murmured, even as she looked in the direction of her apartment door, and Mac in the apartment beyond. "Sorry, Mac…" she muttered, and grinned at Harm. Jack noticed the byplay, and understood the bond between Harm and Mac was solid enough to withstand this 'act', and the trust Jennifer held for Harm was strong enough also for her to do as he asked, without question. Silently he hoped that his relationship with Sue could be as strong. Their bond was still 'new' in comparison to Harm and Mac's nine years, but it had strength nonetheless. Already they had faced some demons; more his than Sue's, he was the first to admit! They had conquered them, however, and moved on. With their own marriage to plan for, he smiled to himself at the thought of being with Sue for the rest of his life. Their lives.

"Something funny, Jack?" asked Harm, aware that his friend was not _quite_ with the plan…

"Huh? Oh…yeah," Jack answered, realizing he'd been caught out day-dreaming, and reddening slightly. Harm gave him an understanding look, and then picked up the conversation with Jennifer again, including Jack this time.

"We'll need to let Gibbs know what we're up to," Harm pointed out, and Jack nodded.

"How about we get Jennifer over to our office on Monday, go through the plan with the others, so everyone is up to speed, and then clear it with the Admiral for the fraternization. Once we have all that sorted, we can go ahead with the surveillance on Torrance, to pick out his favorite watering hole. I want to bring DeAndres in too; we still need his help with this." Jack's quick run through made Harm realize that although the man's mind may have wandered a little, he was totally focused on the case, and knew exactly what he was doing, and why.

"That sounds good. Okay, folks, how about we rejoin Mac and Sue and order something to eat?"

"Lead on, gentlemen," answered Jennifer, smiling at the two men in her apartment, thinking briefly of the one man she wished _had_ been there…

**Harm's Apartment – same time**

"Sarah?"

"Huh?" Mac's somewhat inelegant reply made Sue laugh, and Mac joined in with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "Sorry," she apologized, and Sue shook her head.

"No need. I guess you wish you were in on this too?"

"Yes, and no. I want to help with the investigation so much, but I also want this man to come up before me in court so I can hammer him in there. If I were to be more involved there would be no way I could hear the case. I do miss working with Harm, though…"

"He won't be allowed to represent in court, will he?" Through her friendship with Mac and Harm, Sue had picked up on a lot of legal jargon, and Mac was amazed by just how much she understood the procedures involved in Mac not being the judiciary presence in court when Harm was representing a client.

"He's more likely to be called as a witness now, working with Jen as he will be."

"It's a shame that she and Bobby won't…be working together." Sue's observation wasn't lost on Mac, and she nodded her head in silent acknowledgement.

At that moment the door to the apartment opened, and Jennifer appeared ahead of Jack and Harm, and with a shared glance both women shelved the topic.

As the case couldn't be discussed in front of Mac the conversation turned to Mattie, her visit to Annapolis, and the invitation to Jack and Sue to join the group the next day.

"Have you heard from Mattie?" asked Sue, and Mac nodded.

"It would appear she's having a great time, realizing just what she's letting herself in for, and learning lots more about Harm in the process," Mac's recap on Mattie's much longer monologue was precise and to the point, and as usual Sue didn't miss a thing.

"Learning what about Harm?" she asked, and gave Harm a guileless grin to boot, which didn't fool him for a second. Wagging his finger at Sue, and giving Mac a raised-eyebrow look, he spoke up in his defence.

"Let's just say I had a 'good' time at Annapolis, Sue," Harm murmured, and then sat back in shock as Mac regaled the group with a story from Keeter about Harm's 'good' time!

"How much did Keeter tell you exactly, Mac?"

"Well, we were with the Bedouin for a long while, Harm. We had to talk about _something_ to pass the hours!" Mac's retort had Harm groaning, and the others leaned forward, eager to hear at least some of Mac's recollections.

"I'm going to order food while you dissect my past!" Harm got to his feet and walked across to the kitchen island to place an order. "Any preferences, Mac?" he asked, knowing Mac's appetite had developed some interesting diversions.

"Not at the moment. Whatever you get will be fine." Mac answered Harm without breaking stride in her story-telling, and Harm even rejoined the group, adding extra details here and there, and vehemently denying others! By the time the food had been delivered and duly eaten, the five of them were still talking, but none of them were in the least bit surprised that they had so many different topics for conversation. Jennifer was the first to call it a day.

"Thanks…for everything," she said, taking in the four of them as she spoke. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a full day!" With a wave, and a promise to come have breakfast with Harm and Mac, Jennifer let herself out of the apartment and crossed the corridor to the apartment opposite.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jack's question took Harm by surprise, but he smiled and nodded.

"Jen's going to be just fine. I'm sure she and Bobby will work out their problems."

"I hope so. They make a great couple, and it's a shame…" Jack paused, and Sue gave him a questioning look. "It's a shame they can't work the case together," Jack added, giving Harm and Mac, and Sue, a reassuring smile. If Harm and Mac were fooled by his amended sentence, Sue wasn't.

**Jack's Apartment – Washington DC – Saturday Evening**

"Okay, Jack, what's going on?"

"Hmm?" muttered Jack, not quite focused on Sue, and she came around to stand in front of him. As he looked at her, he gave her a small smile. "I see you didn't miss my little faux pas, did you?"

"You _were_ going to say something else, weren't you? Do you know something about Bobby and Jennifer?" Sue wasn't asking for the purpose of gossip. Jack knew she was genuinely worried about Bobby, and that like himself she had come to like the young Petty Officer.

"Nothing I've heard specifically. Just the look I saw on Bobby's face one day, and the row at the party. I just wish I knew what was on his mind."

"I can understand why you didn't invite him along today, but he does have to be in on the briefing next week. Just because he's not working with Jennifer on this, he is still involved in the case."

"Of course," Jack acknowledged. What he didn't tell Sue was that he _had _tried to contact Bobby, but there had been no answer at his apartment, and his cell phone had been switched off. He just hoped that Bobby hadn't done anything stupid.

_In the meantime…_

"Enough about Bobby. He'll be in on Monday, so we'll get matters sorted then." Jack brought his arms around Sue, tugging her closer to him as he spoke. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Miss Thomas?"

Sue pretended to consider. In the back of her mind was the thought that she knew Jack was worried about his best friend, but if he could put it to one side for now – _especially_ for now – so could she! "Hmm," she began, and got no further as Jack gave a groan and dropped his lips to hers. While Sue gave a husky laugh initially, her response soon turned to an echoing groan as she gave in to Jack's kisses. When they surfaced for air, Jack touched a finger to her full lips.

"You were saying?" he asked, a little breathless, and Sue nodded.

"I love you too, Mr Hudson," she responded, and then all conversation ceased as they settled on the couch and went back to the kissing!

* * *

To be continued 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh**

_To BrittanyLS, prymtns, daisymh, jtbwriter, froggy0319, Mey80, MiDushiNoSushi and starryeyes10 who all reviewed the last chapter – thanks so much to you all, and apologies for not returning comments just yet – it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter and I'm trying hard to work out why this is taking me so long to pull together. Other things going on in RL, but I am still here, and I am determined to get the story out! I know what I want to write, it's just the 'doing' part that's a pain! Please stick with me – I'm worth it!

* * *

_

**Jack's Apartment – Sunday Morning**

"Jack! Wake up! We're late!" Sue shot up in the bed and leaned over Jack's sleeping form to get to the alarm clock. Too late, it slipped from her grasp, and as she dived to catch it she landed heavily across Jack's inert body.

"Oof!" muttered Jack, rudely awakened from his sleep to find Sue grabbing desperately for the alarm clock on his side of the bed. "Hey, what's the rush?" he asked, having touched Sue's face to get her attention.

"We're late, Jack. The alarm didn't go off!" Sue pointed to the offending object on the floor, and Jack had the grace to look sheepish, taking a quick look at his wristwatch.

"Erm…no, we're not. The clock is broken. I forgot to move it."

"You forgot? But when I looked last night, it said nine…oh, that's when it stopped, right?" Sue sat up in the bed, her hair disheveled, and a contrite look on her face. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, remembering how she had landed on top of Jack in her haste to rescue the clock.

Jack shook his head, reaching a hand out to touch Sue's face, bringing her down to where he lay back on the pillows.

"No, you didn't hurt me, but you can still kiss it better if you want to…" he invited, and Sue grinned down at him.

"You're bad, Jack…we could still end up being late, you know…" Sue began, and Jack nodded, rubbing a finger absently across her shoulder.

"I know…" he murmured in response, but didn't stop rubbing her shoulder. Sue spoke again, her voice hitching as Jack began stroking a line now from her shoulder to her collarbone.

"We have to go pick up Levi too."

"Mmm hmm," Jack nodded once more, and this time his finger trailed down past her collarbone. Sue groaned softly and closed her eyes, keeping them closed as she felt Jack's lips touch hers.

**Annapolis Academy – Maryland – Later, Sunday Morning**

They were the last to arrive at the Academy, finding Mac, Harm, Jennifer and Jack Keeter waiting for Mattie's exit from the Assembly. As Mac and Harm turned to smile at them, Keeter put out his hand to introduce himself.

"Jack Keeter. You must be Sue and Jack, and this…" Keeter dropped down to stroke Levi's fur as he grinned at Mac. "This must be the new blond Harm's been telling me about?" Mac groaned at the corny joke and Harm gave Keeter a dirty look. "What?" answered Keeter, laughing as he got to his feet and shook hands with Sue and Jack.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Sarah's told me so much about you," Sue smiled as she spoke, and Keeter turned to give Mac a dirty look as she shrugged her shoulders. When he turned back to the couple he took the outstretched hand that Jack offered.

"This could get confusing, having Jack and Jack. How about you call me Keeter, and I'll call you Hudson?"

"Works for me," Jack answered amiably, and Sue gave both men a surprised look. Mac called out then, and Jack tapped Sue on the shoulder to catch her attention.

"Hey! There's Mattie!" Six heads turned to face the Assembly Hall, and the two people walking toward them. "Who's that with her?" Mac turned to look at Harm, and found Keeter giving her husband an amused look. As the young couple came closer Harm suddenly paled. "Harm?"

"Oh my God," whispered Harm, and Keeter nodded, catching his eye.

"Looks just like him, doesn't he?"

"_Josh…" _As Harm spoke the name, Mac recalled the small, blond haired boy who had idolized Harm as the reminder of the father he had lost. The same small boy who had been taken out of Harm's life by the mother that could not, and would not, accept the military in her son's life when it had already taken her husband from her. That Annie Pendry had taken Harm into her life, when the Navy was such a strong part of him, had been a surprise to Mac, along with the jealousy she had also felt. Harm's indiscretion of taking Josh on board a naval ship without his mother's consent had ended the relationship, but in her anger and fear Annie had severed all ties with Harm, and those he had with Josh.

"Dad!" Mattie caught sight of the group, and Harm in particular, and raced the last few steps, throwing herself at Harm who managed to recover in time to catch her in a warm embrace.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"I have so much to tell you!" Mattie began, and then remembered that she wasn't alone. "I understand you know my new friend here…" Mattie turned as Josh stepped up, his hand out in greeting to Harm.

"Hello, Harm. It's been a long time."

"Too long…" answered Harm, softly, and took Josh's hand in a strong grip, trying to convey just how much this surprise meeting meant to him.

**Annapolis Marriott Waterfront ****Hotel**** – Pusser's Landing Restaurant**

With the remnants of the lunch cleared from the table, coffees were served as ordered, and conversation had settled into a number of topics, with Mattie seated next to Jen now and across from Sue and Mac. Harm, Keeter, Jack and Josh were laughing about something Luke Pendry had done during his time at the Academy, with Keeter as the storyteller. During the tale Josh had kept glancing at Harm, giving him a self-conscious grin when he was caught out. Harm grinned back, pleased to note that despite the abrupt end to their involvement there seemed to be no hard feelings. Harm was curious about one thing – where was Annie Pendry? As Keeter and Jack picked up on the conversation Mattie was having with the other three women, Harm turned to Josh and spoke in a lowered voice.

"Do you have time to come back to the apartment with us today? There's so much I want to say, about what happened…back then," Harm paused, and Josh nodded his head.

"There's a lot I want to say too, and to ask. Harm…?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what Mom did…I found a couple of cards and letters you'd sent…but I don't understand why you didn't come see her? To try, you know…to sort things out…" Josh faltered, and Harm put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"I did come by, Josh. The day after, you were back at school. I tried to apologize, but your Mom…Annie…she just closed down. Told me again that I was wrong to do what I did, and if I'd done it once, I would do it again. I couldn't deny that. I'm so pleased to see you at the Academy, and I never had any doubts that you would make it, but your Mom knew that I would have done whatever I could to help you, too."

"She thinks I'm doing it because of Dad, which is partly true…like you," Josh grinned, remembering Harm's stories about his own father and Josh's, "but it's not just that. I wanted to go to the Academy for _me_. I want to try at least, to see if I have it in me to be a Naval Aviator. The fact that my father was a graduate is part of my history, but it isn't the main reason why I'm here."

"We can talk more back at the apartment. What time do you have curfew?"

"I have liberty this weekend, so I don't have to be back until tomorrow. I was going to be spending some time at a friend's house, but when I was assigned to Mattie, and found out just who her father _was_, my plans changed," admitted Josh, and Harm felt something indefinable flicker at the back of his mind.

"Well, Mattie'll be back with Jen at their apartment, so you're welcome to crash on our couch."

"I'd like that. It looks like you've got a lot to tell me too," Josh observed, looking across the table at Mac and Mattie. Mac raised her head as Harm's gaze rested on her and smiled at the two men. Josh gave her a shy smile in return, and Mac got to her feet to come around the table to where he sat with Harm.

"We haven't had much chance to talk, Josh, but we can do that back at the apartment."

"How…how did you know…that Harm just asked? Wow…" Josh paused, looking from Harm to Mac, and then across at Mattie as she winked at him. "Mattie told me…" Josh began again, and then went a little red as he recalled just _what_ Mattie had told him. Mac grinned at him and eased his discomfort as she spoke.

"Harm and I have been together a long time, Josh, and we've developed a kind of radar for what the other's thinking…that's probably what Mattie told you, or words to that effect, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am," Josh answered, but Mac shook her head.

"It's Mac, at any time except when on duty, which we're not. You're practically family, Josh." At Mac's comment Harm's head came up and she caught his look of surprise, filing _that_ thought for later as the look turned to one of pleasure at her easy acceptance of Josh in their lives, for however long he might stay.

* * *

To be continued.

Notes –

I have no idea if the Naval Academy has an 'Assembly Hall', so this is actually creative license, and no offence intended to the hallowed Academy.

For those who may not know, Luke Pendry was Harm's friend who was killed in Series 1, leaving a widow – Annie – and a son – Josh. There were three episodes – that I know of – covering their relationship. Jinx (S1), Someone To Watch Over Annie (S3) and Tiger, Tiger (S3). If I've missed any others, please let me know!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

* * *

Rating : T (I think!)

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh**

First off, a correction – pointed out by daisymh (Thank you!) – Annie and Harm met again in Series 1 (Pilot Error), then in Jinx (Series 2), followed by Someone To Watch Over Annie, and the end of their relationship in Tiger, Tiger (Series 3).

**froggy0319**

Thank you for your unwavering support – much appreciated! I thought about using Josh earlier in the story, but this turned out to be a much better time…hope you like this chapter!

**jaggurl**

I always thought it was sad that Annie took Josh out of Harm's life, and I've included him in another story too (A New Beginning). This seemed a good time to include him again!

**daisymh**

Hello! Thanks for the heads-up! Between the last two episodes was a scene of breakfast in Harm's apartment where Annie went to get leftover pizza from his refrigerator. Not sure in which episode it appears, though…Hope you like this chapter!

**MiDushiNoSushi**

You've raised a few points for me – I wasn't honestly considering Annie, but it's a possibility. Keep reading to find out!

**prymtns **

I've had Josh in mind for a while, but not quite sure about Annie causing problems. I don't think she could now, anyway, as Harm and Mac are so settled, but maybe she could raise a little heat…stay tuned, and thanks for the ideas! As for Jack, don't you just love the guy:o) Hope you like this chapter!

**BrittanyLS**

Thanks for waiting for me! I'm trying to get past the 'socializing' to reach the main idea of the story again, but I'm having so much fun writing the relationships between Harm and Mac, and Sue and Jack! I'm working on Bobby and Jen, so watch this space! I hope you like this new chapter.

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! Nice to see you! I'm glad you like the addition of Josh – I always thought it was a shame his character was written out, and so this is my way of bringing him back in! I checked out IMDB the other day to see what the actor, Will Rothhaar, had been up to since JAG and what a surprise! He's quite a hottie, and imho should have been brought back instead of Vukovic… he could have had a storyline like Mattie's… oh, that's what **I'm** doing!

I'm trying to get back to the main story, but it's so easy to get sidetracked by the fun Harm, Mac, Sue and Jack have in private! I'll try to focus more… (evil grin)!

As for the rest, thanks as always for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter.

Pinkie luck as always, and all the best to you and yours.

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Sunday night**

"So, flyboy, what was it that had you so surprised this morning?"

"Hm?" asked Harm, turning his head on the pillow to find Mac looking at him, her head propped up on her right hand. A feeling of _déjà vu _came and went, a memory of another night in another room when they had shared a bed, and Mac had looked at him with the same intensity.

"I made a comment this morning about Josh being family, and you looked very surprised."

"It was a nice thing to say," Harm hedged, not sure what it was in her comment that had surprised him so much, and then he grinned. "I remember…Josh told me he'd had other plans for this weekend, until he met Mattie and found out about her relationship to me. When he said he'd changed those plans, it just gave me the eeriest feeling – like we're going to be seeing an awful lot more of Josh."

"Well of course we are," Mac began, but at the look on Harm's face she paused. "There's something else?"

Harm nodded, and gave Mac a quick kiss before continuing to talk.

"I meant in Mattie's life…" he murmured, and Mac's eyes widened as she took in the unspoken thought.

"Oh my," Mac uttered, and looked at the slats in the bedroom to the form on the couch beyond. "Do you think they know?"

Harm shook his head, but there was a smile playing around his lips, and Mac grinned at him.

"What?" she asked, feeling she already knew the answer.

"There's Blaise in the picture too. This is going to get interesting."

"You can't say anything, Harm! They have to find out for themselves…" Mac admonished gently, her voice just above a whisper, and Harm nodded.

"I know, and I won't interfere. Unless there's a chance Mattie gets hurt." Harm's determined look at the end of his sentence had Mac nodding, knowing he was in the mode of protective father. When her expression changed, though, he took notice straight away. "Mac? What is it?"

"I just…you make a great father…I just wish I'd had someone like you when I was growing up…" Mac managed to get the words out, and then no more words were spoken as Harm gathered her up and wiped her tears, replacing bad memories with soft kisses. They both knew they would go no further, with Josh basically in the same room as them, but it was only until the next night…

**Monday Morning**

"Keeter will be by to pick you up in an hour." Harm looked across the kitchen island at Josh as he spoke, and Josh nodded. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them to find Harm watching him. "You okay?"

Josh nodded, giving a self-conscious grin. "I was remembering…the morning I saw you kissing Mom. We were sat much like this then."

"Yeah." Harm grinned too, remembering also a young boy, and a woman he believed he loved and would eventually marry. "Have you spoken to your…to Annie at all?" Harm went back to the conversation they had had the day before, when Josh had told him that his mother had basically forbidden him from entering the Academy, and if he disobeyed her she would consider him dead to her too, like his father. Josh shook his head, giving Harm a pained look.

"Not in the time since I came to the Academy. I send emails to let her know I'm okay, but I don't say anything else about how I'm doing, or what I've learned about Dad…that would be cruel." Harm watched the expressions play across Josh's face as he paused. "I don't even know if she reads the mails, but I know she's doing okay because I check in with Mrs Clark, a neighbor."

Harm nodded his head, not saying anything, but giving Josh a reassuring smile, pleased to know that even in such awful circumstances he could still show concern for his mother.

"I never thought it would come to this, Josh. If I thought it would do any good…" Harm began, but Josh shook his head sadly, realizing what Harm was trying to say.

"It wouldn't, but thanks for even offering. When Mom went back home that day," Josh began again, "she was just so quiet. It was actually scary. I think that was the final straw for her. It was as if she even hated me, for wanting to be like my father."

"How…did you get your referral?" Harm changed the subject slightly, shaken by Josh's statement that Annie had hated her own son. May _still_ hate him; just for wanting to do the things his father did.

"I did try you first, but Admiral Chegwidden said you'd left the Navy, and I rang the apartment but there was no reply. The Admiral seemed a bit ticked at you, so I didn't call back." Josh missed the wince Harm gave at the mention of the Admiral, and he continued unaware. "In the end I found Dad's Academy graduation book, and saw Keeter's name."

"I'm glad, Josh. I would have done a referral, you know that, but I went through a bad time back then, and I was out of the Navy, for about six months. Keeter's a good man, and was a good friend of your father's too."

"Yeah." Josh nodded, his eyes watching Harm closely. "Can I ask _why_ you left the Navy?"

"Personal reasons, mostly, and I will tell you the whole story sometime, but we don't have time right now. I guess you'll be keeping in touch with Mattie, so you could ask for her version." Josh laughed at that, and Harm cocked an eyebrow in question. "Something I should know?"

"Nah, nothing bad anyway. It's just…I was giving Mattie a hard time about being your daughter, and she decked me…so I don't want to give her the opportunity to do it again!"

"Mattie hit you?" Harm's expression changed slightly, but Josh grinned at him.

"I started it, Harm, and she only pushed me. The last time I saw you, you were single, no kids…and here comes this girl saying she's your daughter! Of course I called her on it, and that didn't go down well. Unfortunately, I did…right on my backside, in full view of the visiting candidates."

"I'm guessing you got past it, as you were assigned to her."

"Yeah, you could say that…" Josh answered, and Harm bit back the grin at the expression on the young man's face. The conversation he had with Mac the night before came to mind, and at that reminder Harm straightened up.

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble…I was meant to be getting Mac some tea," Harm remembered belatedly, and Josh grinned as Mac's voice could be heard through the slats.

"I heard that, Mr Rabb…"

Harm gave Josh a wink as he turned to put the kettle on the stove. When he turned back Josh gave him a searching look.

"Josh?"

"You won't…lose touch again, Harm…"

"I promise," Harm answered honestly, and Josh closed his eyes on a sigh, a smile on his lips as he murmured a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

To be continued 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; MiDushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711**

**BlueJay**

Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319**

Here's to keeping you smiling! Hope you like this next chapter, and thanks as always!

**prymtns**

Thanks for your great review. I'm glad you're liking the 'younger' generation in this story – means I'm doing something right! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! Thanks for your review as always! I like to think Harm never forgot Josh, even though Annie kept them apart, and this is my way of keeping them together now. I'm not too sure about writing 'teen angst' but I think that both Mattie and Josh have had to 'grow up' faster than usual and so are more adult than most their age, and Blaise is older anyway, so I'll be writing on a more adult basis for their storyline. As for Sue and Jack, they're in this chapter – Jack's worried about Bobby, and Sue's there to help out! Hope you like this chapter, and pinkie luck as always.

**TV Angel 711**

Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your lovely review, and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading!

**daisymh**

Thanks for your review, and as requested, here's more! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Thanks for your great review! I believe Mac and Harm's relationship to be so solid no-one can shake it – at least in _my_ world – so Josh, and even his mother, won't rock them. Mattie's relationships, however, are proving to be another diversion in the story… please keep reading, and I hope you like this next chapter.

**BrittanyLS**

Thank you for your review. I always thought that Josh should have been kept up as a character, and so this way I at least get what I want! STFBEye is on in Saudi (that's where I am right now!) so I get to watch it; hope you get to see it sometime! Hallmark seem to repeat episodes now and again, if that's any good to you… Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Conference Room – Later, Monday Morning **

Jack looked over the people present for the meeting. Sue, Lucy, Tara, Miles and D from his office, with both Harm and Jennifer from JAG. Conspicuous by his absence was Bobby.

"Okay. The plan is from today we're tailing Torrance. Find out his routine. SOG have been on him since early this morning, and his last reported position was his office on the base. Nothing unusual in that. It's his after-hours locations we're interested in. The sooner we find his pattern the sooner we can move in with Harm and Jennifer." Jack went on to outline the 'argument' planned between the two JAG personnel.

"So, we wait to hear from you," Harm reiterated, and Jack nodded.

"I guess that's all we can do for now," Jack added, picking up the folder in front of him and getting to his feet. "Erm…has anyone heard from Bobby?" The negative reactions around the table didn't ease Jack's worry. "If he calls or comes in, tell him I want to talk to him. He needs to know what's going on with this assignment."

"I'll try his numbers again," Lucy offered and Jack nodded absently, distracted by his friend's behaviour.

"Thanks, Luce." Jack turned to face Harm and Jennifer after answering Lucy. "I'll see you both out." As Jennifer fell in behind Harm and Jack she was aware of the tension in the set of Jack's shoulders. When she and Harm were back in his SUV, headed for Falls Church, Harm spoke up, his voice reassuring.

"It's not your fault, Jen. Whatever's going on in Manning's head, it's down to him to sort out. You're doing a good job with this assignment, and I know we're going to get Torrance, with or without Manning. I just wish it was going to be easier for you."

"Thanks, Harm." Jennifer gave a small smile, and then turned to look out of the side window, striving to keep her emotions in check. Harm left her to her thoughts, and continued the drive to JAG Headquarters.

**FBI Headquarters – Ted Garrett's Office – Same Time**

Ted Garrett lifted his head at the sound of Jack's knock on his open door. With a smile he waved Jack in.

"Jack. I didn't know we had an appoint…"

"We don't. I just…I was wondering if you had put Bo…Agent Manning, on another case…" Jack paused, and Garrett gave him a shrewd look.

"You don't know?"

"Know what, sir?" Jack's expression told of his surprise, and Garrett answered him in a lowered tone.

"Agent Manning requested personal leave for a few days. As he's no longer part of the sting itself, I agreed. I thought he would have cleared this with you first. Obviously he didn't."

"No…he didn't." Jack's admission, and resigned look, made Garrett ask another question.

"Is this a serious problem, Jack?"

"No…I'm sure it's not. There's been a recent…upheaval…in his personal life, and maybe it's good he's taken this time out. As you said, he's not part of the sting itself, so we can go ahead without him. I'll be sure to bring him up to speed as soon as he comes back to work."

"Good enough. Keep me posted on our friends from JAG, too. It's a good plan you've put together, Jack."

"Thanks, sir, but actually it was Captain Rabb who came up with the idea of the argument between himself and Petty Officer Coates."

"They must have a very special friendship to put it to the test like this," Garrett observed, and Jack smiled.

"They do, sir."

Jack left Garrett's office and returned to his own desk, giving Sue a nod as he passed her desk. With a quick glance at Bobby's empty desk his attention was caught as Lucy came over, a worried look on her face.

"Jack, I've been trying Bobby's numbers again…" she began, but paused at the look on Jack's face.

"It doesn't matter now. Bobby's taken personal leave for a few days. I'll get in touch with him at home, and bring him up to speed."

At Jack's short statement the rest of his team glanced at each other and then back at Jack. When he kept his head down over a file on his desk they returned to their own work. Except for Levi. As if sensing Jack was troubled, the dog padded over to his desk and laid his head on Jack's knee. Jack leaned back and stroked Levi's golden fur for a moment or two, and then caught Sue's worried gaze on him. With a lopsided smile he signed 'later', out of sight of the others, and Sue nodded, managing a small smile in return before calling Levi back to her desk.

**Jack's Apartment – Early Monday Evening**

Jack was stretched out on his couch, eyes closed, his thoughts in turmoil. He had been around to Bobby's apartment after work, using his spare key only when the knocking had brought no response. On the desk by the door he had found a note.

'_Knew you'd be round, mate. I'm okay, really. Just need to clear my head, so I've gone off for a couple of days out of town. No big deal. I'll be back in time to bring in the bad guy.'_

The note now lay on Jack's coffee table, straightened out after Jack had crumpled it into a ball in a burst of impotent anger. It was the first thing Sue saw as she rounded the end of the coffee table and then she saw Jack on the couch. Signalling Levi to go lie down, Sue dropped her purse and coat over a nearby chair and picked up the note as she perched on the edge of the table.

"_Jack?" _Sue knew she was whispering, by the way she spoke, but it hadn't roused Jack, so she put out a hand to shake him gently. The reaction she got was a sudden grabbing of her wrist and a wild expression in Jack's eyes.

"Sue? God, sweetheart, I'm sorry!" Jack shot up from the couch and pulled Sue over beside him as she nursed her wrist. It would bruise, it was already starting to discolor, but Sue was more concerned with Jack's reaction.

"What happened, Jack? I've…never seen you like that!"

"I was thinking…about Bobby. I guess I fell asleep, feeling angry at him, and it was my first thought when I woke up, to hang on to him so he couldn't leave. I never meant to hurt you…" Jack apologized again, and Sue smiled at him.

"It's going to be fine. I just better get the gel pack from your freezer." Making a move to get up, Jack pushed her back against the cushions and got to his feet himself.

"You stay right there. I'll go fetch the pack."

Within minutes he was back with her, and with the iced gel pack around her skin, Sue watched the expressions cross her fiance's face. Raising her uninjured hand to Jack's cheek, she murmured softly.

"I read the note. He's coming back."

"I know. At least he says he is. I only hope he isn't going to do something…stupid…while he's off work."

"You mean gambling?"

Jack looked surprised, and then grinned sheepishly. He remembered the time Bobby had gone undercover to infiltrate a gambling syndicate, and the consequences for a gambling addict had almost been the end of Bobby Manning. With a strength of character Jack still admired, Bobby had got himself sorted out, both personally and professionally. The fact that Sue had realized what was going on but had confided only in him had given Jack a further insight to her character too.

"Why did I think you wouldn't know what was going on in my head? I can't hide anything from you…and I wouldn't want to…" Jack began, but couldn't finish the sentence, and Sue leaned forward to gently brush her lips against Jack's.

"You care about him, Jack. That's why you're worried. We all are, but you're closest."

"I just wish…I wish he could be as happy as I am…I honestly thought, with Jennifer, that he'd got it together again."

"If it's meant to be for them, it'll work out. You have to trust him to know that, Jack."

"I know." Jack nodded in response, resting his forehead against Sue's, and then leaning back. Lifting her injured wrist he moved the pack away and saw the discoloration. Without words, he dropped his lips to her skin and brushed a soft kiss there. "I really am sorry, sweetheart…" he began, but Sue shook her head. In silence she raised her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down with her as she settled back against the couch cushions, in the spot Jack had been laying earlier. As they lay together, in continued silence, Levi came around the end of the couch and flopped onto the floor beside them. Jack gave Sue a mischievous look and then glanced at the dog.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, and smiled as Sue shook her head.

"I fed Levi, but I figured you'd go round to Bobby's first, so I thought I'd wait until I got here, then we could order something in."

"You're staying."

"I'm staying," Sue agreed, squeezing her arms around Jack in confirmation of her words. "I just want to be with you tonight. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you," Jack murmured, his voice silent, but the words clear nonetheless as Sue took in the darkening of his eyes.

**Jack's Apartment – Late Evening**

With the remains of their meal cleared away, Jack and Sue had settled Levi in his place in Jack's kitchen, and then gone to bed. Settled in a comfortable hug, Sue was already yawning as Jack leaned up on one elbow over her. Opening her eyes sleepily, Sue looked up at him.

"Jack?"

"I'm glad you're here, Sue."

"So'm I…" Sue answered softly, and Jack leaned down to brush his lips gently across hers.

As Jack lowered himself to the bed once more, Sue snuggled in further, and they settled down to sleep almost immediately. One fleeting thought crossed Jack's mind and he frowned as he tried to grasp on to it, but the pull of sleep was too strong and he relaxed.

* * *

To be continued


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711**

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Thanks for your lovely review. Bobby's problems will be sorted out, just not yet! Jack's fleeting thought will come back to haunt him soon, but any more than that would be telling! You'll just have to come back for more! I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**prymtns**

Thanks for your great review! I'm glad I got over Jack's concern for Bobby, but I"ve got to keep you in suspense about what's on his mind for now…all will be revealed soon! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**TV Angel 711**

Thanks for your lovely review. Of course there will be more Harm/Mac as they are (always) the main characters. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**KJFlygirl87**

Yeah, I did! And here's another one! Glad you enjoyed Sue and Jack, and I'm upset too, but at the mo we're having repeats of STFBE in Saudi, so I'm happy for now… Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading!

**BrittanyLS**

Thanks for your review, and glad you enjoyed the J/S time! I enjoyed writing it! Glad you're still with me, and hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading!

**froggy0319 **

I've got to keep you smiling! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! Thanks for your review. Sorry, gotta keep you guessing on Bobby, but good idea! Glad you enjoyed Sue and Jack; I enjoy writing both couples, and try to give them fair time… pinkie luck as always and hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

**FBI Headquarters - Wednesday Morning, One Week Later**

"Harm? I'm calling to let you know NCIS are on board. I spoke to Gibbs this morning. We've had a hit with SOG tailing Torrance. He's been out a couple of times with his wife to different restaurants, and once to the cinema, but the rest of the time he's at a bar called Louie's, downtown. Not the best locale, but ideal for what we want. I've informed DeAndres too."

"Okay, so we're on?"

"Yes. How about we make it Friday? It's apparent from SOG's reports that he does do things by rote. Last Monday he was at the bar, Tuesday he took his wife out. He did the same things this week. I don't think we can afford to waste any more time."

"I agree. Okay, I'll inform the Admiral and Jen."

"Gibbs has suggested sending DiNozzo along too. The extra cover can't hurt. He can follow Jennifer if need be. He's a different face…" Jack tailed off, and Harm picked up on the unspoken words.

"Manning's not back yet?"

"Yes, he is, but he's taken himself off the case."

"Can he do that?"

"He went above me. We had an argument…and I haven't spoken to him since. It's better we get Torrance taken down, then I can sit down with Bobby and sort out our differences."

"I'm sorry. I know you two are friends," Harm added, and Jack responded dully.

"Thanks. Listen, do you want to take a look at this bar tonight? Give you an idea of where the hotspots are?"

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll let Mac know I'm going to be…busy," Harm grinned as he spoke, and Jack answered with a bit more enthusiasm as Harm detected the laughter in his voice too.

"Same here with Sue."

"Boy, are we under the thumb or what?" Harm joked, and Jack laughed outright.

"I guess it comes to this when they get the ring, huh?"

"Guess so," Harm answered, and Jack said goodbye with another laugh, after telling Harm he'd meet him outside the bar around 7pm.

As Jack replaced the telephone handset he caught the sight of Sue waving her hand to attract his attention.

Mac's Office – Judiciary Floor – JAG Headquarters 

Mac's head was down as she pored over a file on her desk. Harm watched her for a few minutes, undisturbed as her aide was out of the office. As Mac moved to look at her computer screen she saw Harm, and a smile lit her features.

"Hi, handsome. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…" answered Harm cryptically, giving her a smile in return.

"Oh, so you just came up to ogle the newest judge, hm?"

"You caught me," Harm admitted, putting his hands out as though waiting to be cuffed, and Mac grinned. "Actually, it's to do with Jack. I need to have a meeting with him, tonight. Sorry it's short notice."

"Not a problem. So, why are you here? You could have told me this over the telephone, or sent an IM."

"True, but that way I wouldn't have got to see you," Harm admitted, and Mac tipped her head on one side, watching Harm's expressive face. There was something troubling him, she could tell.

"Okay, Sailor, out with it."

"With what?" Harm hedged, and Mac pushed herself to her feet and came around her desk to stand in front of Harm. Poking him in the chest lightly with her forefinger she grinned up at him.

"I _know_ that look, Harm, and it means something is bothering you, so spill."

Harm brought his hand up to capture Mac's as she poked him once more, a playful smile on her lips. Knowing they were still alone, he lifted her hand to his lips, and Mac sighed.

"You're right. I'm bugged…" Harm nodded, and looked hard at Mac. "I'm uncomfortable with not being able to tell you what's going on. I know how much you want the case against Torrance, but having to tell you I'm 'meeting' Jack, without saying why or where…" Harm tailed off, and Mac gave him a hug.

"I'm okay with this, Harm. You knew when I moved here that there would be times we couldn't talk about cases. This is just the first of those times."

"And here I am, bleating at the first hurdle…" Harm grinned sheepishly (sorry, couldn't resist the pun!) and Mac laughed.

"Besides," Mac added softly, "we've been in this situation before, as opposing counsel."

"Ah, your Honor, we weren't married then," Harm retorted, equally softly, and Mac nodded in agreement.

"Right…we weren't…" she murmured. "Just promise you'll keep safe, through all this, and we'll be fine."

"I promise…" murmured Harm, dropping a swift kiss on Mac's lips. As he pulled away they both heard Mac's aide return to the outer office. "Time to go," Harm added, and Mac nodded.

"Are you going home first?" she asked, and Harm nodded.

"I need to change."

"I'll see you there then."

"Right. I'll go let the Admiral and Jen know the latest. ILY, Marine."

"ILY, too, Sailor." Mac grinned as Harm left her office, watching as he returned the salute from the aide, then she stepped back behind her desk and continued with her previous task.

**Louie's Bar – Downtown DC – 2000 Hours Local**

"So, you think this is going to pan out?" Jack asked, glancing around the bar once more before looking at Harm again.

"Don't see why not," Harm answered, raising his bottle of beer to his lips as he took a surreptitious look at the bar area itself. Non-descript, dark, typical dive, haunt of off-duty officers from all services. Harm noted one new customer as he lowered his bottle. "It's Torrance," he muttered, and Jack gave him a surprised look, sat as he was at an angle to the bar.

"This wasn't where he came last week," Jack answered. "SOG had him down as taking his wife out. If he sees me, it means I'm compromised."

"He won't. He's going straight through to the back. We'd better get out now," Harm spoke again, and then paused. As Torrance passed through the length of the bar he made eye contact with Harm. It was brief, but enough for Torrance to recognize him again sometime. As the man passed by Harm was heard to mutter something. Jack preceded him out of the bar, leaving their bottles and some notes in payment on the table.

"Damn, he saw you!" Jack hit his fist against the side of his car as Harm walked up beside him.

"Not a problem. He's going to see me anyway, come Friday. I don't know if he recognized me back there, but it will only enforce my presence when he sees me there with Jen. It's okay, Jack."

"Yeah…I guess…" Jack scrubbed at his face with one hand as he raised the other in a small wave. "Sorry, it's just this thing with Bobby. I don't know what's bothering him so much."

"Hasn't he said _anything_ to you?" Harm asked, and Jack shook his head.

"All I know is that he's back at work, but as he's got himself assigned elsewhere, he's not actually in our office right now. I need to get this thing with Torrance out of the way, then I can concentrate on Bobby."

"I can live with that," Harm agreed, and both men grinned at each other. Shaking hands, they parted company, each heading back to their own homes.

**Jack's Apartment – Later, Wednesday Night**

"Hey," murmured Sue, getting to her feet off the couch as Jack entered the apartment. "You're early!"

"Torrance showed up," Jack explained, and then took Sue in his arms as she came up to him. Pulling back a little she looked at his face.

"Did something happen?"

"No. He got a look at Harm, but didn't take notice of me. I was concerned, but Harm reckons that the guy's going to see him when he meets with Jennifer anyway, so it's not really a problem."

"So what's _really_ bothering you?" Sue asked, and Jack grinned down at her.

"You're getting too good at this, Miss Thomas," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her lips and as he pulled back Sue laughed.

"It must come with the territory," she said as she helped him off with his coat. "So, what is it?" she persisted, and Jack settled them both on the couch before answering.

"It's Bobby; what's going on with him and this case. _However,_" Jack turned so that he could take Sue's face in his hands as he continued. "I'm not going to talk about him tonight. What were you doing just now? Watching television?"

"Yeah. An action adventure series, about a Navy lawyer. It reminds me of Mac and Harm," Sue laughed, and Jack grinned.

"Is it still on?"

"Yeah, I turned the volume down but I'll…" began Sue, but Jack stilled her hand reaching for the remote.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'm getting pretty good at this lip-reading thing too," he added, and Sue grinned.

"Really? So…what am I saying?" At this point Sue stopped talking out loud and Jack watched her face move as she moved her lips without sound. With a soft laugh he turned them both over on the couch, and the images on the television were forgotten!

**Harm's Apartment – Same Time, Wednesday Night**

Harm turned the key in the lock and found the apartment in near darkness. The light at the door was still on, to give him some illumination, but the rest of the lower apartment was in darkness. The only other light came from the bedroom, and Mac's bedside light. With a tilt of his lips he closed the door quietly and locked it, turning out the light beside the door as he went. Taking his jacket off, he draped it over the nearest chair to air out the smell of smoke and beer, and made his way past the bed to the bathroom beyond. A quick look at the bed made his smile grow. Mac was laid on his side of the bed, as she often did when he wasn't there, with a pillow between her legs to support her as she lay on her side. When he was in bed with her, she used his leg between hers as her support. It was a position they had adopted as she had grown bigger, and only added to the intimacy they had shared throughout the pregnancy. Leaning down he dropped a butterfly-soft kiss on her bare shoulder before going into the bathroom to rid himself of the smell of smoke and alcohol. When he returned Mac had moved over to her side of the bed, and her eyes were open, watching his movements as he finished towelling off his hair.

"Hi," she murmured, sleep making her voice huskier.

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to get rid of the bar smell."

"S'okay…I'm still sleepy enough. I'll drop right off when you get in here with me."

"I'll be right there," Harm answered softly, and tossed the damp towel at the laundry bin before getting into the bed and moving to arrange Mac comfortably. As he did so, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, grinning at the giggle.

"You actually _pouted_ when I said I would drop right off to sleep again," she murmured, and this time her voice was husky with desire, her eyes dark. Harm's grin widened as he looked at her, and he shook his head.

"I don't pout," he defended, but Mac just ignored him and lifted her head for a kiss…and more…which he willingly obliged!

* * *

To be continued 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK**

**prymtns**

Thanks for your lovely review, and for your insight…you're kind of on the right track! No fuzzies (more next time!) – a bit serious now – but I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**daisymh**

Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**TV Angel 711**

Thanks for the lovely review, and for the compliment. That's the best of 'creative' writing – I can still picture that pout! I hope you like this next chapter and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! So pleased to see work is 'working out' for you, and happy to oblige re the treats online! Pinkie luck is holding! As for the story, not much romance this chapter – had to be serious this time! – but I'll make up for it… Thanks as always for your review and I hope you like this next chapter – come what may – and please keep reading!

**froggy0319**

Happy to keep you smiling and don't worry, I'll _never _get tired of getting such wonderful reviews from yourself and others…it makes my day! Thank you, and I hope you like this next chapter. You know the rest! ;o)

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading!

**Michelle UK**

Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**BrittanyLS**

Happy to make you smile! Thanks for your lovely review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Louie's Bar – Downtown DC – Friday, Early Evening**

DiNozzo saw Harm enter the bar and, as agreed, he got to his feet, drawing Harm's attention to the corner table, out of the way of the main bar, but still with a view of the entrance. Without any obvious acknowledgement, Harm took the vacated table and sat down. Almost immediately someone was at his elbow.

"Drink?"

Harm looked up at the woman standing beside him. Jaded features, bleached hair tied up with a ribbon and a clip, tired eyes not even looking at him as he placed an order for a bottled beer.

"Gotcha." The woman was gone as silently as she had appeared. Both she and Jennifer turned up at the table at the same time a few minutes later. As Jennifer looked around she nodded her head at the bottle on the tray.

"I'll have one of those too, thanks. Put it on his tab." Her request was met with indifference from the waitress, and a look of surprise from Harm. Given her past history, he was aware that Jennifer was street smart, but he hadn't known her before she was put in his custody, and he had only really come to know her again when she had helped save Bud's life. This 'attitude' was not something he was used to, and it showed. When they had been discussing setting the scene for the meeting, Jennifer had asked that she be allowed to 'wing it', stating that if she was to try and remember something scripted, it would sound as false as it actually was. Harm had given her a reassuring smile, but had murmured something to her that had made her laugh.

"_You're not taking Comedy 101 along with that psychology degree are you?"_

"_I just feel more comfortable working this way, sir. I promise I won't screw up."_

"_I know you won't," Harm acknowledged, and Jack had nodded in agreement._

Back in the present, Jennifer leaned down, as if looking in her purse. Quickly she murmured a confirmation to Harm that Torrance had entered the bar. When the man took a seat without looking around him, Harm let go a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He and Jennifer had been making small talk, anonymous in their surroundings, but as soon as their intended target had arrived the conversation grew louder, and Jennifer began to get to her feet , still not quite sure just what she was going to say to Harm to bring attention to the pair of them. Specifically, Torrance's attention. Harm had already informed her of the man's knowing look the night he had gone into the bar with Jack, and it wouldn't have taken long to figure out just who Harm was, and why he was meeting an enlisted Petty Officer in a dive like Louie's.

"You're not drinking," Harm stated, pointing at the bottle that had mysteriously joined his. Neither one of them had noticed the waitress returning with the bottle and the tab, and Jennifer gave him a wide smile as she figured out her next move.

"Oh, I didn't have any intention of drinking, _Captain_ Rabb. Geez, you men are all the same!"

"Jen, sit down!" Harm hissed, trying to see who was actually watching Jennifer's 'performance' as he spoke to her. When he caught Torrance's eye he paused, not sure of the other man's reaction to the scene they were setting, then he saw the man smile at the same time as he felt the wetness in his lap. The bottle! Harm looked in absolute horror at the stain forming where the beer had been poured, and then up at Jennifer's face as she returned the bottle to the table.

Harm got to his feet as Jennifer turned on her heel and walked towards the toilets in the rear of the room. With a quick glance around the bar, and the amused faces around him, Harm mustered his dignity, dropped a bill on the table to pay for the drinks, and walked out.

**Outside Louie's Bar **

'_I can't believe she did that!'_ Harm thought to himself, glancing up at a smiling Tony DiNozzo."Not a word,"he muttered, passing the younger man and walking across the street to the SUV. Out of sight of the bar, DiNozzo caught up with him, and Harm opened the door of his car.

"She's very good," DiNozzo commented, and Harm laughed out loud. He was wet, in a very inappropriate place, and he stank of beer, but in all honesty he had to admit, Jennifer _had_ taken him by surprise, and because of that their 'scene' had gone over far better than even he had expected!

"Yeah, she is," he agreed, and looked at DiNozzo closely. "I need to go get changed. You watch her, Tony, and you don't let her out of your sight. I expect to see her tomorrow, in one piece." Harm's tone was deceptively light, but DiNozzo understood the message.

"Yes…boss," he murmured, and both men understood each other perfectly. Harm's trust in DiNozzo, and DiNozzo's respect for Harm. "I'll see you tomorrow for the debrief."

"We'll be there," Harm acknowledged as he climbed into the driver's seat, having put down his jacket as a cover. "When you get a moment, Tony, tell Jen I'll be putting this on _her_ dry-cleaning tab."

"Will do," DiNozzo nodded, grinning as he waved and turned away, heading back to the bar entrance. Harm started the engine on the SUV and drove away.

**Louie's Bar – Same Time**

Jennifer returned to the room and found a number of people giving her a silent round of applause. Making a mock bow in acknowledgement she then took a seat at the bar itself, ordering another beer at the same time.

"You going to drink this one?" asked the bartender, giving her a smile, but not quite sure what was on her mind. Jennifer returned his smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to drink it. Now the jerk's gone, I don't intend to waste another good drink." Lifting the bottle in salute, Jennifer tipped it to her lips. As she drank she was aware of the seat next to her being occupied.

"That was quite a scene. Boyfriend troubles?"

"Are you kidding? That jerk? Nah!" Jennifer closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them to find Torrance looking straight at her. He was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, and a cold feeling settled in her body as she gave him a smile in return. "I have got boyfriend troubles, but they're not with him."

"I'm a good listener."

"Yeah, but I'm not a good talker. At least, not to strangers."

"Then let me introduce myself…Jim Torrance."

"You're military too?"

"Most of the people who come in here are services. Whether it's police, military, whatever… We just come to get away from work or home. So?" Torrance turned Jennifer's question back at her, leaving his own response vague.

"So? So what?" Jennifer took another drink of her beer, and Torrance laughed softly.

"You're a tough cookie. What's _your_ name? I mean, I've introduced myself. It's rude not to return the gesture."

"Jen Coates. Petty Officer, First Class, JAG."

"You're at JAG?"

"Yeah. Transferred in a couple of years ago, off sea-duty. I saved some poor schmuck in Afghanistan, and they gave me a commendation and a choice of shore stations. Go figure! I should've stayed at sea. At least I wouldn't have met _him_ there…" Jennifer's casual flick of her wrist as a dismissive gesture about Harm wasn't lost on Torrance, and he settled closer to both the bar and to Jennifer. For her part, Jennifer was silently apologizing to an unsuspecting Bud about using him in such an offhand manner! As she brought her attention back to the situation, she noticed the invasion of her personal space.

"Hey, back off! Just because I've said so long to sailor-boy doesn't mean I'm back on the market!"

"Of course not. My apologies." Torrance did move back a little bit, but he was still close, and Jennifer was still feeling the coldness. "You did mention a boyfriend. Does he know about you and…sailor-boy?" The laughter in Torrance's tone was snide, and Jennifer gave him a sidelong glance.

"You know who he is?"

"You did say his name, honey."

"Yeah, I know. But do you _know_ him?"

"He's the poster boy for JAG. Everyone knows him, I would have thought. Wearing wings as a JAG? He's a Navy legend."

"Don't let that fool you," Jennifer muttered, deciding to bring the conversation to a close. "My boyfriend…make that my ex-boyfriend…got hung up on my relationship with the Captain, and he split. I thought at least I'd got Rabb to turn to, but it seems he's had a sudden guilt trip and feels that he should spend more time with his wife." Jennifer knew this conversation, although not taped, would be transcribed by the time she and Harm went to the meeting at NCIS the next day. It was time to go.

"Hey, hey…not so fast. Let me buy you another drink at least?"

"No…not tonight." Jennifer was already off her stool and standing when Torrance put his hand on her arm. With a long look at his hand, and then at him, Jennifer watched as he lifted his hand off her. It almost seemed as if she could lose the contact if she wasn't careful, and so she gave him a smile and sighed. "Look, I'm beat. It's been a long day. Can I take a raincheck?"

"A pretty thing like you? Anytime."

"I'll see you back in here sometime then?"

"Not if I see you first," Torrance answered, and Jennifer suppressed the shudder she felt, even as she nodded acceptance.

"Bye."

Torrance wasn't the only one watching as Jennifer left the bar, and as she reached the door to the street outside a hand came up over hers, and an achingly familiar voice filled her ears._ Bobby! _

"Seems like you've been _busy_, Jenny. I didn't know you were this involved with Harm; and to move onto the next guy so _fast_…"

Jennifer turned around, her face pale.

The sound of her palm connecting with skin as she slapped Bobby Manning's face left the interior of the bar in sudden silence.

From outside, DiNozzo was heard to mutter, _'Aw, hell!'_

* * *

To be continued 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Title: Where Do We Go From Here…? (At last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK**

**TV Angel 711**

Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked the 'scene'. A bit more Harm and Mac in this chapter and more to come, so I hope you like it, and please keep reading!

**Michelle UK**

Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I didn't want Jennifer doing anything too drastic, and I seem to have hit the right tone using the bottle! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya. Thanks as always for reviewing and especially for the two reviews this time! Twice as much pleasure! I am glad I got Bobby's reappearance at the right point in the story, and I like DiNozzo, so I thought he'd be a good guy to add to the mix! Great news on the job-front, and pinky luck continues… Hope you like this next chapter, and I know you'll keep reading!

**froggy0319**

Thanks for your review, and I'm glad I got the Jennifer/Bobby scene in the right place. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**pryrmtns**

If we're talking Harm, no way! For Bobby, absolutely! Wish I'd thought of that instead! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter!

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Yes, way! Ha, ha! I needed to finish on a serious note for the chapter – I didn't quite realize it would have this effect! I had to keep Bobby out of the loop, to make his reaction believable. You'll like this chapter – some Harm and Mac, Jack and Sue, and Jennifer gets escorted home by DiNozzo!

**starryeyes10 **

Thanks for your review! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Friday Evening, Later**

Mac was lying on the couch when Harm appeared in the doorway. As she got to her feet he walked across the room to meet her halfway.

"Hey, sailor…boy, what happened? You smell like a brewery!" Mac laughed up at him, not fazed by the stench of now-stale beer as she reached up to kiss Harm. He kissed her back but then pulled back reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's just say I bought Jen a drink and she had other ideas as to what to do with the contents! As much as I'd love to come lay on the couch with you, I _really_ need to get out of these clothes and take a shower."

"I can smell that," Mac agreed, and then pulled back to look up at Harm. "Where exactly did Jen get…yo…oh!" And the words faded as Mac began to laugh again.

"It's not funny, marine. I have to take my jacket in to be dry-cleaned – again! I'm thinking of taking out shares in that place!" Harm was referring to Mattie having been ill recently, due to mild food poisoning, and that his jacket had been on the back seat when she had been sick.

"Okay. You go get your shower while I put your clothes in the wash."

"I can take the stuff…"

"Harm, I'm pregnant, that's all," Mac started, but stopped as Harm kissed her forehead.

"It's not that…I just meant it's late. I can drop the clothes in the hamper and we can take them tomorrow."

"Okay. So, would you like something while you're in the shower?"

"Yeah…you," Harm's voice dropped and Mac felt the usual weakening of her body in response. With a straight face she told him, 'I showered already.'

"Not with me," Harm added, and Mac was lost, her lips taken in a deep kiss as her body found its niche up tight against his – as tight as the bump would allow – damp jeans and all…

**Sometime later…**

"Was Jen okay when you left the bar?" Mac asked, resting up against Harm's shoulder, her fingers playing idly with the hairs on his chest.

"I guess so. DiNozzo's watching her…"

"DiNozzo? As in Gibbs' DiNozzo?"

"Yes. It was Gibbs' idea. Why?"

"Oh, nothing…just another alpha male in the mix…" Mac mused, and Harm grinned.

"Come on, Mac. What gives?"

"Nothing…much. Think about it, Harm! Jen's problems with Bobby, and suddenly DiNozzo's in the picture?"

"Jen's hurting, Mac. She still has feelings for Bobby, whatever they might be, and until that situation is resolved she's not going to jump the first guy that comes along!"

"You sound pretty sure, sailor…" Mac murmured, and Harm gave her a deep look. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I was the first guy that came along, and I'm still in one piece!"

"Oh, you…!" Mac laughed, punching Harm's shoulder playfully as he bent down to kiss her. Her laughter soon turned to soft moans of pleasure…

**Outside Jennifer's Apartment Building – Friday Night**

DiNozzo pulled his car up to the kerb outside Jennifer's apartment building and left the engine idling as he walked around to help her out. This wasn't one of the occasions when he would offer to 'escort' the woman he was with to her door, and possibly more. He sensed that Jennifer Coates would turn him down, regardless of reasons. As he leaned down he noticed her withdrawn expression.

"You going to be okay?"

"Hm?" Jennifer lifted her head and gave DiNozzo a blank gaze, and then a self-conscious grin. "Sorry. Things on my mind. Thanks for the ride home, Tony."

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow, at the briefing?" Jennifer nodded as she took his offered hand and climbed out of the car.

"Yes." Jennifer nodded, seeing the smile tilting the edge of DiNozzo's lips. "What?" she asked, her muddled thoughts put aside for one moment.

"I just remembered. Rabb asked me to remind you; he said he was putting the cost of his dry cleaning on your tab."

Jennifer smiled at the words and nodded her head, and DiNozzo watched as she walked away to open the outer door to the building. As he climbed back into his car he remembered that she hadn't answered his question as to whether she was going to 'be okay'. He doubted that she would get much sleep that night – but then, neither would he.

**Harm's Apartment – Same Time**

Harm had got up to get a drink of water, while Mac was still sleeping. As he picked a bottle out of the refrigerator the sound of car doors closing drew him to the window. He recognized DiNozzo's car, and the man himself getting back into his vehicle. With a small smile, Harm registered the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs to the floor he shared with Mattie and Jennifer. While he knew Jennifer could take care of herself, he still felt responsible for her welfare, as he did Mattie's, and he felt a little easier knowing the young woman was back in her own home. It would have pained him, however, to see the tears on her cheeks when she opened her door, and to hear the sobs she stifled against her hand as she crossed the lounge and went straight into her room.

As yet, Harm knew nothing of her encounter with Bobby Manning.

**Jack's Apartment – Saturday, Early Morning **

It was Levi that alerted Jack to the presence of someone outside his apartment door. Making sure that Sue was still sleeping, Jack reached in his drawer for his gun, and made Levi stay outside the bedroom door while he went down the passage and saw the shadow of someone at his door. Looking out of the spy hole he couldn't see anything in the corridor, so he moved the chain back and opened the door carefully. Having slid down the door Bobby almost fell inside the doorway.

"Bobby! What the hell…?" Jack put the safety back on his gun and set it down on the hall table as he moved to help Bobby to his feet and into the apartment.

"I blew it, Jack…blew it…gone…" Bobby rambled, and at first Jack thought he was drunk, but there was no smell of alcohol.

"Bobby, what happened? It's almost two! Where have you been?"

"Bar…saw Jenny…and…him…Rabb!"

"Jack…?" At the sound of Sue's sleepy voice Jack turned to face her, and patted Bobby's shoulder reassuringly as he got to his feet and went to Sue.

"Um…Levi woke me up; Bobby…he was outside. I need to talk to him, to find out what's happened. It'll be okay."

"Do you want me to make up the guest room?" Sue asked, hiding a yawn behind her hand, and giving Jack a sleepy grin. Jack shook his head, leaning into kiss Sue softly.

"It's okay. I think it's going to be a night on the couch for him."

"I'll get a pillow and blanket off the bed. Then I'll leave you two alone," Sue murmured softly, turning to go back down the passage to the guest room. Jack followed her and took the items she picked up off the spare bed. As Sue closed the door behind her Jack leaned in for a longer kiss, and then pulled back.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be…it looks pretty bad…" Jack tried to explain, but Sue put her fingers up against his mouth.

"He's your best friend. Do what you have to. I'll still be here…I might be asleep, but I'll still be here." With those words, and another sleepy smile, Sue went back into the bedroom and Levi followed a smiling Jack back into the lounge. Bobby was still where Jack had left him, hunched over on the couch.

Jack perched himself on the edge of the coffee table and looked at his friend.

"Bobby? What happened tonight?"

"I went to find Jenny…at the bar…she was with him…I _told_ you there was something going on…I just didn't realize what!"

Jack felt a sliver of cold run down his spine.

"You went to Louie's Bar? You saw Harm and Jennifer?"

Bobby nodded in silence, but his lips thinned in disgust as his memory drew pictures for him.

"Bobby! For God's sake! Harm and Jennifer were working to get Torrance's attention! Jeez, you could have compromised the whole case!" Getting to his feet, Jack went across to the window and looked out. Bobby's voice brought him back to the situation.

"You weren't there, mate! I saw her! Jenny and Rabb, together! I _knew_ something was going on!"

"You know _nothing_, Bobby! Hell, you had yourself taken off the case, without telling me! I had to find out from Garrett! I've been trying to reach you all week, to talk to you! There's nothing going on between Harm and Jennifer, except working to get Torrance brought to justice. If you've done anything to spook Torrance it won't just be me on your case. Garrett will have your badge!"

"But I _saw_ them!" Bobby's voice was small, but insistent, and Jack scowled.

"Where the hell _have _you been, Bobby?"

"Darcy…I went to see Darcy…" Bobby muttered, dropping his head as he was hit with sudden clarity. Darcy had moved on with her life. They had met up, talked a little, but it was already obvious to both of them that what they had thought of as a lasting relationship in DC was merely a stepping stone, for both of them, to different relationships. For Darcy, she had found both a personal and professional niche on the West Coast. For Bobby, he suddenly realised he had probably thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to him. Jennifer. With a groan he dropped his head in his hands.

"I've blown it, haven't I? I'm a jealous fool, and I've thrown away the best thing…oh, God!"

Jack drew in his anger at the damage Bobby's actions may have caused to the case against Torrance. Instead he clapped his hand against Bobby's shoulder.

"Try and get some sleep, Bobby, and we'll work this out tomorrow…" glancing at his watch he gave a small smile. "Today, actually…"

Bobby drew himself together and made an attempt to get to his feet, but Jack's hand on his shoulder forced him back down gently.

"Stay here. I'll cover for you with Garrett tomorrow and we can figure out what damage control we need to do."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"We'll work it out, pal. Everything." Jack gave Bobby a smile and then hid a yawn behind his hand. "Time for sleep."

"Is…um…is Sue here?" Bobby asked, unaware that Sue had appeared a little earlier. Jack grinned and nodded, pointing at Levi who had rested his muzzle on Bobby's knee. Bobby looked down and gave the retriever a reassuring pat, and threw a grin at Jack. "I guess I get my own bodyguard for the rest of the night, huh?"

"Looks like it, pal. Try and get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah. Will do, and Jack…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

Both men nodded at each other without words, then Jack returned to his bedroom, and the sleeping woman in his bed. Sue turned into his embrace without opening her eyes, but the one word she asked was answered with a soft kiss. They fell asleep almost straight away. Even Bobby managed to close his eyes, and having finally admitted to himself that he was wrong about Jennifer, his last conscious thought was of how he was going to make up for his lack of trust in their relationship.

* * *

To be continued


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK; pm; dawnfaer; Mommie**

**To all of the readers – mentioned above, and anonymous – thank you for sticking with the story, and for those who gave me a push to get on with it! In particular – pm, dawnfaer and Mommie. I've let real life take over for a bit too long, and now I've managed to drag myself back! I don't guarantee I'll be posting every day (lol) but I will try my hardest not to let time get away from me again!**

**prymtns**

Hello, and thanks for your lovely review. Bobby's storyline seems to be working well, so there'll be a little more of his anguish for a chapter or two in the story. I'm having fun adding DiNozzo, so I've got to make it last a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

**TV Angel 711**

Hello, and thanks for your lovely review! I'm afraid there's not much H&M in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! The proverbial bad penny is back again! Thanks as always for your wonderful review, and it's fun adding DiNozzo – he's just the right character to stir things up a little! I hope you like this chapter and will keep reading, now I'm back! How's the driving going, and work? Both sounded good in your last missive. Pinky luck as always.

**BrittanyLS**

Hello again! Thanks for your lovely review. Bobby has no concept of Harm and Mac's relationship, which is why he's been such a dork. Adding DiNozzo to the mix is fun! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you're still hooked!

**froggy0319**

Hello! I know, it's been a (long) while! I hope you haven't forgotten me! Thanks for your lovely review. Harm and Mac will be around in the next chapter. I just needed to get this out first. Hope you like it, and you know the rest!

**Michelle UK**

Hello! I know, not updated soon enough, but better late than never! Bobby still has some anguish to deal with. Thanks for your lovely review, and I hope you'll keep reading!

**MiDushiNoSushi**

Jealousy is terrible! I must admit I don't know where this 'green streak' is heading, but it's doing okay so far! Thanks for your wonderful review, and please keep reading!

**pm**

Welcome to the story, and thank you for the 'nudge'! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please keep reading!

**dawnfaer**

Welcome to the story, and thank you for the 'nudge'! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please keep reading!

**Mommie **

Welcome to the story, and thank you for the 'nudge'! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please keep reading!

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters – Saturday Morning, 0900 Hours Local**

Jennifer had been right. When she and Harm entered the conference room at NCIS Headquarters they found folders in place around the table. Taking seats next to each other, with Gibbs at the head of the table, DiNozzo sat beside him, opposite Harm. Arriving a few moments later, Sue took a seat next to Jennifer, with Jack opposite to her, so that she could read his lips when necessary.

"Thanks for coming in, Petty Officer. It's appreciated, given you had the bulk of the assignment last night." Gibbs had spoken directly to Jennifer first.

"Not a problem, sir," Jennifer answered quietly, and gave both Gibbs and DiNozzo a tired smile. "I'll play catch up on my sleep later." Gibbs glanced at Jennifer once more, and she noticed the slight tilt to his lips before he spoke to them all.

"There's a transcript of last night's meeting with Torrance. Read through it, and if there are any discrepancies, let me know. Once we're agreed, we'll proceed to the next stage."

All four visitors opened their folders and quickly scanned the words on the pages. While Harm nodded his acceptance, Jennifer remained quiet. As neither Jack nor Sue had been present, they relied on Harm and Jennifer to confirm the transcript, and remained silent also. Gibbs focused on Jennifer.

"Petty Officer? Is there a problem?"

"I…no, sir… no problem." Jennifer glanced up from her folder and looked straight at Tony. He gave her a smile and she turned her attention on Gibbs. "The transcript is fine, sir. Thank you."

"Okay, then we'll proceed with the meeting." Over the next two hours the details of the previous night's events were processed and evaluated, with Harm and Jennifer giving the words life as they went over their interaction. At the end of the discussions the general agreement was that they would give Torrance a couple of days to contact Jennifer himself, and if not, she would go back to the bar, as she had said she would. If Torrance did contact her in the meantime, she was to alert a member of the team immediately. Gibbs gave Harm a nod before looking straight at Jennifer once more.

"I mean it, Jennifer. If Torrance contacts you at any time between now and when you return to the bar, we _need_ to know. For your safety." Jennifer was about to say that she could take care of herself, but then she caught the look Harm gave her; it mirrored the one that Gibbs was also giving her. They were concerned, for her, and it showed. From Harm it was no less than she would expect, given her involvement with him and his family, but from Gibbs it came as a surprise. A pleasant surprise.

"Yes, sir. If I do hear from Torrance, I'll be sure to let someone know…" she amended, and Harm reached to give her hand a squeeze. Across the table DiNozzo was also watching her, and Jennifer gave him a ghost of her usual bright smile.

"Okay, I'd say we're done here for now." Gibbs got to his feet and as the others rose along with him he glanced at DiNozzo. "Tony will see you all out." DiNozzo gave Gibbs a puzzled look, and then nodded at the unspoken message.

"Follow me, ladies and gentlemen," he murmured, and led the way out of the conference room and back to the elevators. The five then rode down in silence to the main entrance.

**Outside NCIS Headquarters**

Jennifer was about to follow Harm out to the parking lot when she asked to have a word with DiNozzo. Jack paused also, wanting a word with Jennifer himself. Deciding he could talk to her before she left, he followed Sue and Harm out to their respective vehicles. As Jennifer watched her friends walk away, giving her some privacy, she turned to look at DiNozzo.

"Tony?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Thanks, for what you did up there. It was good of you to leave out the last part," Jennifer acknowledged the fact that her reaction to Bobby Manning's surprise appearance, and his words, had been left out of the report. "Does Gibbs know?" DiNozzo nodded, and gave Jennifer his usual grin then.

"It was actually Gibbs' idea. I told him, briefly, what had happened when he queried the tape. He felt that Manning's appearance had nothing to do with the case, so he asked me to transcribe everything up to that point, then erase the tape."

"You _erased_ the tape?" Jennifer was surprised, knowing full well that the wire she had been wearing was evidence in the case. DiNozzo shook his head.

"Only from the part where you were leaving the bar. I've taped over the end, effectively erasing it. There's no reason for anyone to question the tape, as we have the transcript. If there are any comebacks, Gibbs will deal with them. It's sorted, Jennifer."

"I don't know what to say…except, thanks again, I guess." Jennifer gave DiNozzo a searching look, as if wondering why this man – practically a stranger to her – should do something like this. Not just him, either. Gibbs had authorized DiNozzo to erase the tape.

"Our pleasure."

"I…I'd better go join the others…" Jennifer looked out at the parking lot and then back at DiNozzo. Shaking hands seemed so…_formal_, so she resorted to the same tactic she had used on Harm. Reaching up, she touched her lips gently to DiNozzo's cheek before turning away and moving quickly to the group waiting for her. If any of them had seen her actions they didn't say anything. Jennifer gave them all a wide smile, and waited while Harm opened the passenger door, which he did with a smile of his own. Just as she was climbing up into the SUV, Jack spoke up.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…give me a call later? It's about…Bobby." Jack knew that he sounded unsure, and he hated that. Jennifer looked across at Harm, and then back at Jack and Sue.

"It's okay. Harm knows Bobby was at the bar last night. You can tell me now."

"Bobby came round to my apartment early this morning."

"_Very_ early," Sue added, with a rueful grin, and Harm laughed at the attempt to lighten what was effectively a serious situation. Jennifer grinned at the older woman and then turned back to Jack.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing that is my place to say. I just wanted you to know that he's…broken up, about what he's said and done lately."

"I…need to concentrate on the case right now, Jack. Bobby…needs to understand that I can't deal with his…guilt trip. Not just now." Jack nodded as Jennifer pulled the passenger door closed and fastened her seat belt. As he turned to leave with Sue, Jennifer called out to him. "It's something we're going to have to work out, Jack. Tell him that, when you see him."

"I will." Jack watched as Sue hugged Harm and then the pair of them returned to their own vehicle. As Harm climbed in beside Jennifer he glanced across at her.

"You okay?"

"I will be," Jennifer acknowledged, and Harm nodded once in acknowledgement before starting up the SUV and leaving the parking lot.

**Same Time…**

DiNozzo, still standing outside the building, had observed the interaction between the Naval officers and the FBI agents, even though he couldn't tell what was being said. As he watched the two vehicles depart he turned and walked back into the building, running a finger quickly across his cheek where the memory of Jennifer's gentle kiss lingered.

* * *

To be continued 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK; pm; dawnfaer; Mommie; freitazal**

**froggy0319**

Thanks for your lovely review, and it's good to be back. I've missed the reviews, but then you can't review what's not there, can you? Lol! Hope you like this next chapter, and the rest you know!

TV Angel 711 

I promised you Mac and Harm and here they are! I'm not sure where the 'love triangle' is going, but it's fun for now to let Bobby stew, and DiNozzo make a friend. Thanks for your lovely review, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter**

Hiya! Good to be back, and my sudden interest in Jennifer and DiNozzo seems to be going down well – I think I'll keep Bobby waiting a little longer! I love how Gibbs is with Abby, and I think he cares about Jennifer the same way, just as Harm does. Thanks for the Christmas wishes, and the best to you and yours too!

**Michelle UK**

Thanks for your lovely review, and I'm pleased you like the Jennifer/DiNozzo line – it's come out of the blue, but is fun to write! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**freitazal**

Hello and welcome to the story! I'm still deciding on where the story should go with DiNozzo, but I'm going to have fun writing regardless! Thanks for your lovely review, and please keep reading!

**prymtns**

Yep! I'm back! Thanks for your lovely review, and you've given me an idea (or three! Lol!) so watch this space! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10**

Thanks for your review! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

**BrittanyLS**

Thanks for your lovely review and support! It means so much! I hope you like this chapter, and more to follow!

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – Sunday, Early Morning**

"You awake?" Mac's whisper tickled Harm's ear and he smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Not if I don't have to be…" he murmured softly in response, and Mac grinned as she spoke again.

"I know it's early, but the twins are already up. I can't get comfortable just now…elbows and knees all over the place."

Harm opened his eyes and looked down at the tautness of Mac's abdomen. Sure enough, he could determine bumps moving around under her skin as she stroked gently, trying to lessen the early morning movements. Adding his hand to her ministrations, he rubbed a little harder than Mac, and to her delight the movements did lessen, as though the lives she carried _knew_ they were being a little too boisterous. While his right hand was at work on her abdomen, Harm's left hand was stroking Mac's hair as he lay on his left side, and she lay on her back, trying to get comfortable. With the continued stroking Mac was beginning to feel the twins relaxing again and she let out a little sigh.

"Better?" whispered Harm, leaning in to touch his lips to her ear. Mac nodded in response, and he smiled against her skin. When she felt Harm's body moving against her hip she giggled huskily.

"Someone else is awake now, too…"

"Mmmhmm," Harm acknowledged, not stopping the rubbing of his hand, or the nuzzling of his lips. Mac rolled over slightly to her left and Harm spooned around her; the hand that had been stroking her hair was now underneath her and reaching around to cup her breast, stroking the hardened nub instead. The hand that had been rubbing her abdomen had moved lower too, and Mac arched against Harm as he found his intended target. With his lips whispering words meant only for her, Mac felt Harm move inside her, and it was only a short time before he felt her shudder against him as he joined in her release. When they were settled again, Mac snuggled up against Harm and was on the verge of sleep when she giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" asked Harm, opening one eye to look at her.

"Making sleepy love on a Sunday morning seems to work wonders at settling the twins, but I don't think it's going to work when they're born."

"S'pose not… better make the most of it then. According to the experts in the baby books, we're looking at an eighteen year hiatus at least from bedroom activities!" Harm managed to look affronted, even though he was joking, and Mac laughed softly, patting Harm on his chest.

"Don't you worry, Sailor. I'm a Marine, and I'm going to be a very resourceful mother. We'll find a way…" Mac reassured him, and Harm laughed too.

"You promise?" he asked, and Mac crooked her pinky finger at him, waiting for Harm to do the same. It was a childish gesture, but was a tradition nonetheless, and neither would defy tradition. With the promise given, the pair of them went to sleep once more, hoping to wake a little later than they did on a working day.

**Mattie and Jennifer's Apartment – Sunday, 0800 Local**

"Hey, you're up early," Jennifer murmured as she walked out of her bedroom to find Mattie seated on the couch, her laptop already opened and in use.

"I have a report due tomorrow. I've finished it, but I just thought I ought to check it out once more."

"How many times have you checked already?"

"Twice," admitted Mattie, sighing heavily, and Jennifer gave her a wry grin.

"I'd say you've nailed it, Mattie. Leave it be. Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Mattie set the laptop down on the nearby table and got to her feet, heading for the small kitchen. As she moved away from the computer her email server sounded an alert for a message. When Mattie ignored the signal Jennifer gave her a questioning look.

"Don't you want to check that?"

"Nah. I'll get it in a minute."

"Mats, is everything okay? You don't usually ignore emails. In fact, I've even seen you jump over the back of the couch to get to the laptop," Jennifer laughed as she recalled one particular occasion, and Mattie nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing, Jen. I've just…well, I've been getting some weird emails lately, and I just delete them. But they're showing up in my inbox almost daily now."

"Is it okay if I take a look?" Jennifer queried gently, not wanting to invade Mattie's privacy, but concerned at the manner in which Mattie was dealing with the intrusions.

"Sure, but after breakfast, okay? I'm hungry."

"Okay. Waffles and juice?"

"Great!" Mattie's smile this time was happier, as though admitting to someone else what had been bothering her had freed up some of her worries. Jennifer prepared the breakfast while Mattie found plates, glasses and placemats for the table.

Once they had eaten Mattie cleared and washed the plates and glasses, and the waffle pan, while Jennifer picked up the laptop and brought it to the table. Mattie entered the access password to her account and then opened the most recent email. When she read it over Jennifer's shoulder both of them uttered a gasp of shock at the words written on the screen.

"Mattie, this is awful! Why didn't you say something before?"

"This is the first one like this! Honest, Jen, the others were just spam stuff. This…this is sick!"

"Harm needs to see this, Mattie. As soon as possible," Jennifer advised, and Mattie nodded, her face miserable once more.

"Harm's not going to be mad at you, Mattie. He just needs to see it, and see if he can do something about it."

"I've tried blocking the sender, but the address keeps changing. I know it's the same sender, though. The wording has been the same on the other stuff, but like I said, it's all just been spam stuff."

"I'll get dressed and call Harm over." As Jennifer moved off to her room, Mattie glanced at her watch and shook her head.

"Give him a little longer, please? It's the weekend, and he and Mac have had a tough week. So have you, for that matter. I heard you leave early with Harm yesterday. Where did you go?"

"NCIS Headquarters," Jennifer murmured, saying no more, and Mattie was smart enough not to pry further. With the company she kept, the names of various agencies were common knowledge to her, but she was careful enough to keep such details to herself. Those around her trusted her enough to talk some business in her company, but there was still a 'need to know' rule that applied, and Mattie still knew very little about her parents, or even her roommate for that matter!

"I'll get dressed when you're done and take my laptop over to Harm's then. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Jennifer nodded, and headed to the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

Mattie studied the words on the screen once more, and then highlighted and saved the selected part.

**Harm's Apartment – Sunday Morning, 0930 Local**

"Mattie! How long have these emails been coming to you?" Harm and Mac's reaction to the contents of the email Mattie showed them was predictable, and Mattie shrugged.

"Just a couple of weeks. They've never been like this, though. Just spam stuff before. This is the first time…" Mattie paused, and Harm gave her a quick hug at the look of distaste on her features at the thought of describing the contents.

"It's okay, kiddo. We'll get to the bottom of this. Can I have your laptop for the time being? I want to ask Bud how we can trace the link."

"I need the laptop for tomorrow; my essay," Mattie began, but Harm came up with an offer she didn't refuse.

"You can take my laptop. Transfer over the stuff you need for your essay, and then I can give your laptop to Bud for as long as necessary."

"Okay…" Mattie acknowledged, and Harm closed down the machine, sliding it back into the carrying case Mattie had brought over.

"So, ladies, how about a ride in the country, and lunch out?"

"Your treat?" Mac asked, receiving a tap on the nose for her cheekiness.

"Yes, my treat," Harm confirmed, and all three females rubbed their hands in glee, pretending to consider the most expensive restaurants in town. At Harm's look of sudden fear that they might be serious, they relented, and let him off the hook.

"Good, you're on," Mac, Jennifer and Mattie chorused together.

"There's a new place on the road to Blacksburg. I'm guessing that's the 'country' you're talking about?" Mac asked, standing beside Mattie at the kitchen island. Harm nodded and smiled at the three women looking at him.

"Yep. I need to check on the 'Sarah' and as we're going to be getting busy with this latest case now we've got the ball rolling, I thought this weekend would be a good time to take a breather." Harm knew it wasn't necessary to mention how the case was already affecting his family, including Jennifer, and his suggestion was met with enthusiasm.

**On The Road To Blacksburg**

'_One man went to mow; went to mow a meadow…'_

Mattie's rendition of a favorite car song rang through the vehicle, and the other three occupants smiled at her as she sang. Harm glanced at her through the rearview mirror, and gave her a pained look as she went into the next verse – one of many she had already sung… Mattie caught the look and laughed out loud.

"Aw, c'mon! You've got to learn this, Dad! You'll be teaching it to the twins!"

"Over my dead body," muttered Harm, giving Mac a sidelong glance. If he had been hoping for back-up, he was disappointed. Mac burst out laughing at his forlorn expression, then she relented and leaned over the center console to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You have a wonderful voice, Harm, and I know you're going to be great at nursery rhymes and lullabies. And besides, you've got plenty of time to learn. There's still over a month to go!"

With a loud sigh Harm gave in, and Mattie offered to loan him the book she had bought on nursery rhymes. Harm, however, shook his head. All three women looked at him as he gave them a familiar grin.

"I have my own book, thanks," he murmured, and produced said object to the delight of Mac, who made a grab to look at it. "Nah, ah! No fair, Mrs Rabb…" Harm lifted the book in one hand, out of Mac's reach. Her quick cry of 'Harm, look out!' caused him to drop the arm holding the book as he looked out at the – empty – road, and Mac made another, successful, grab for the book. As she looked at the cover the significance of what Harm had done by buying the book played havoc with her hormones, and she teared up.

"Mac? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Mac couldn't speak, and shook her head at him as she gave him a watery grin. Mattie spoke up for her, and Mac gave her a grateful smile.

"I think it's the fact you took the time to buy the book, Dad…" Mattie murmured, and Harm reached to squeeze Mac's hand that held the book. As Mac looked at Harm he gave her a quick glance that said much more than words could. Mac took one of the tissues Jennifer handed her, and the moment passed, replaced by laughter as Mattie began another nursery rhyme, making the requisite animal sounds for Old MacDonald's Farm.

* * *

To be continued 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK; pm; dawnfaer; Mommie; freitazal; judy52sa

* * *

**

A quick repost of Chapter 24 – minor addition as I did a read-through and thought a change was needed. Also, a refresher for the next chapter!

* * *

**Mac's Office – Judiciary Floor – JAG Headquarters – Monday Morning**

"Ma'am, you have a visitor. Lieutenant Roberts."

Mac looked up as her assistant stepped back to let Bud pass.

"Good morning, Colonel. I've been taking a look at Mattie's laptop, and I think I've found something, but I'm not sure that it's what the Captain is looking for. He's out of the office this morning, and I can't reach him on his cell."

"Good morning to you too, Bud. Harm's at the FBI with Jennifer; he should be back by lunch. Anything I can help with?"

"I've traced some of the emails to a location in Georgetown, ma'am. The university campus to be precise. I rang and checked; they have an internet café in their student hall."

"Georgetown University? I don't see…oh, wait a minute! Mattie's friend…the one she met in Bahrain…he attends Georgetown."

"But surely he wouldn't be sending Mattie emails like that, ma'am? I mean, I read…it's horrible!" Bud shuddered visibly, and Mac nodded as her face lost a little color. "Ma'am? Are you okay? You've gone pale…" Bud stepped forward as Mac got to her feet, and swayed a little.

"I'm fine…really, Bud. It's just the thought…I don't see _how_…" Mac knew she was sounding vague, but the very idea that Blaise Purcell might be involved in sending such vile emails to Mattie was almost unthinkable. Almost. Mac looked up at Bud with a more determined light in her eyes.

"Bud, are you busy right now?"

"No…er…not right now, ma'am. Why?"

"I need you to give me a ride, to Mattie's school. I need to speak to her face to face. If I ask her over the telephone she might freak out."

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be right back."

"I'll meet you outside."

"Are you sure? I mean…" Bud gave a self-conscious grin as Mac looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "No problem. I'll meet you outside, ma'am."

"Thank you, Bud." Mac grinned in response and watched as Bud left her office.

**FBI Headquarters – Same Time**

Down in the basement of the FBI building Jack was in the archives section of the file room, looking for information, when he felt hands come around him from behind. With a smile he turned, into the arms of Sue.

"What are you doing, Agent Thomas?" he asked, grinning at her playfulness.

"I came to say 'thank you', for loving me," Sue murmured softly, her eyes saying much more than her words.

"You are more than welcome." Jack leaned in with a soft kiss, and Sue met him half way. Their surroundings faded out momentarily, but returned with the sound of voices for Jack, and Levi pawing at Sue's pants leg to alert her.

"I guess we have company," Sue murmured, and Jack nodded, smiling at her. "I'll see you later."

"Without a doubt," Jack returned, watching as Sue turned on her heel and left the filing room, Levi beside her as always.

Back in the office, Sue smiled as she saw two people waiting for her.

"Hi, guys!" The informal welcome made both Harm and Jennifer smile in response, and they followed Sue as she headed for the conference room. When they got there Jack was waiting, as was Bobby Manning.

"Agent Manning is back on the case," Jack informed Harm and Jennifer, and both of them acknowledged the information with a brief nod. Harm glanced at Jennifer and she gave him a reassuring smile, which he responded to with a grin. Taking their seats side by side, they waited for Jack, Bobby and Sue to sit down also. When the five of them were ready, Jack began the briefing.

"We suggest Jennifer go back to the bar on Wednesday. Torrance turned up there last week," Jack glanced at Harm as he said this, and both men nodded in acceptance of the fact. There has been no effort to make contact so far, so we need to make the next move. Jennifer?"

"I'm okay with that. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay for a couple of hours, see if Torrance turns up. If he does, see what he has to say, if anything."

"Will do," Jennifer acknowledged, and got to her feet along with Harm as Jack gave them both a smile.

"You want to let Gibbs know what…" began Jack, but he was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Jennifer apologized and fished in her purse for her personal cell phone. In the process of turning the device off, she stopped as she read the display.

"It's _him_," she murmured, and Harm saw the name on the caller display.

"Torrance," Harm acknowledged, glancing at Jack. Nodding then at Jennifer he mouthed for her to take the call.

"Jennifer Coates," Jennifer answered, and focused on Harm's face, easing her tension slightly as he smiled in encouragement.

"Hello, Petty Officer. I'm surprised. You didn't say your title."

"This is my personal cell phone, Mr Torrance. How did you find my number?"

"I have contacts, Petty Officer. I haven't seen you around for a few days, so I got worried. You planning on going out tonight?"

"No, actually. Would you believe I'm washing my hair?" Jennifer shrugged as Jack gave her a puzzled look. Harm grinned. Jennifer was playing hard to get!

"Let me rephrase that, _Jennifer_. You are planning on going out tonight, with me."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to wash my hair another night. What time?"

"I'll be by your place. 1900."

"Your contacts are good," Jennifer murmured, and Torrance gave a cold laugh which sent shivers down her spine. It was a cruel sound.

"I'm curious, Jennifer, as to why you would get involved with a senior officer who was also your neighbor, and mentor."

"I'm a sucker for a nice smile," Jennifer answered quickly. Torrance laughed again.

"Indeed. Well, I think we have a lot to discuss. I'll see you later."

"Yes, I guess you will." Jennifer ended the call and looked at the four faces in front of her. "I guess the timetable just moved up."

Harm confirmed that he would advise Gibbs of the latest development and then followed Jennifer out of the conference room. Jack and Sue walked with them to the elevator. Bobby was nowhere to be seen. If Jack was puzzled, he didn't show it. Sue glanced at Jennifer and found no reaction to Bobby's sudden disappearance. When the two naval officers had left the floor, Jack turned back to Sue.

"Any idea where Bobby went?" Jack asked, and Sue shook her head. "Me either, but I sure hope he's not gone walkabouts again. If Jennifer can be professional about working, I can't see why Bobby has to be the unpredictable one."

"He could compromise the case still, Jack. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea having him back on board so soon."

"Bobby's better than this. You know that, Sue," Jack gave her a pained look, hating that she could be right about letting Bobby back onto the investigation.

"I do know that, Jack. But it still might not be the right thing for Bobby. Are you going to put him on watching Jennifer?"

"No. Myles or D can take that post. I'll stick with Bobby."

The man in question was waiting down in the parking garage for Harm and Jennifer to step out of the elevator. When they did, he was quick to walk up to them. Harm paused mid-stride and Jennifer almost walked into him.

"Oof! Harm, what is it…oh…" Jennifer looked from Bobby to Harm, and back again.

"Jenny, I need to talk to you."

"Not here, Bobby. It's not the time."

"You can't meet with Torrance. It's not safe."

"_Agent_ Manning, you don't have any say in what I do, or don't do, as the case may be." Jennifer stood her ground in front of Bobby and then spoke to Harm without losing eye contact with the FBI agent. "Can we leave now?"

"Of course." Harm answered immediately, giving Bobby a warning look. "Manning."

Bobby stepped aside and watched as Harm and Jennifer walked away to their vehicle. As Harm opened Jennifer's door he leaned in to ask if she was all right, and Bobby scowled at the sight.

**Mattie's School – Morning Recess**

"Mac, hi!" Mattie ran over as soon as she saw Bud help Mac out of his vehicle. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

"Hi, kiddo. Nothing's wrong. I just needed to ask you something, and I didn't want to do it over the telephone." Mac returned the hug Mattie gave her, and then took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Okay. Fire away…" Mattie invited, and Mac gave Bud a quick look before returning her gaze to her daughter.

"Bud found something on your laptop, Mattie. Sweetheart, are you still okay with Blaise?"

"Blaise? Yes…I mean…well, he got a bit ticked a couple of weeks ago. He said he'd arranged something with his parents but it was the weekend when I went to Annapolis. He tried to make out that I'd forgotten, went on a kind of rant, and then said it was his mistake and I hung up. He's emailed me a couple of times since, and seemed over it."

"Mattie, has Blaise done something like this before? I mean…well, has he acted as though you've forgotten to meet him, or call him? Anything like that?"

"Not before that, no. In his email he asked if I'd had a good time at Annapolis…" Mattie answered Mac with a reassuring smile, but suddenly her face fell as she remembered. Her voice fell to a whisper. "He _knew!_ He knew I went to lunch on the Sunday. Mac, how did he know?"

"I'm not sure, Mattie, but we're going to find out." Mac put an arm around Mattie's shoulder and pulled her into a quick hug. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." Mac's own experience with stalking had been frightening, and Coster had been homicidal.

Right now all Mac wanted to do was call Harm.

* * *

To be continued 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Title : Where Do We Go From Here… (at last, Part III of the Trilogy!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG and NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I remembered to add NCIS to the Disclaimer – missed it for a few chapters. Sorry!)

Rating : T (I think!)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to : **jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK; pm; dawnfaer; Mommie; freitazal; judy52sa; Les; Lord Mesron; The Fire Wiccan; Tracy; barb; Elizabeth Warner; s h l o m o 1 1 1; scottiedog; **and** Deborah Brady**

**As it has been so long since I last posted, I'm just putting this chapter out without reviews. I have added the latest reviewers to the list above, and welcome them to the story so far… I promise to reply to the reviews following this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have been with the story from the first part of the Trilogy, to all of you who have joined along the way, and to all of you who have been asking me to complete the Trilogy. I'm here now – so on with the story…**

* * *

_From the end of Chapter 24…_

"_Mattie, has Blaise done something like this before? I mean…well, has he acted as though you've forgotten to meet him, or call him? Anything like that?"_

"_Not before that, no. In his email he asked if I'd had a good time at Annapolis…" Mattie answered Mac with a reassuring smile, but suddenly her face fell as she remembered. Her voice fell to a whisper. "He knew! He knew I went to lunch on the Sunday. Mac, how did he know?"_

"_I'm not sure, Mattie, but we're going to find out." Mac put an arm around Mattie's shoulder and pulled her into a quick hug. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." Mac's own experience with stalking had been frightening, and Coster had been homicidal. _

_Right now all Mac wanted to do was call Harm…_

Harm picked up the call on the second ring.

"Rabb."

_''Hi, it's me." _Mac's voice came through the earpiece and Harm grinned.

"Hey! My favorite marine!"

_"Your only marine, sailor!"_

Harm laughed. "What can I do for you?" he asked Mac, waiting for her response and expecting some smart-aleck reply.

"I've been to see Mattie this morning…" Mac began, and then faltered.

"Problem?" asked Harm, immediately concerned, and Mac smiled as she pictured the look on his face. As she told him about Bud's findings, and their subsequent vlslt to Mattie, she could practically hear the wheels going around in his head.

"We need to go to the university and talk to Blaise," Mac suggested, and then listened as Harm made an alternative option.

"Jen and I are already in the area. How about we make a little detour? I only have to call Gibbs, and then we're through here for the morning."

Mac could sense the mild tension in Harm's voice, and while she guessed it had something to do with the sting it was not out of line to ask how Jennifer was.

"Is Jen okay?"

"Fine. She has a date tonight, and she's a bit nervous."

"If she needs any help…" Mac began, and Harm ended the sentence.

"She's covered."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Okay, let me know how you get on…with Blaise."

"That's a given, Mac. See you soon."

"ILY, sailor."

"ILY, too." Harm closed his cell phone and grinned at Jennifer. "Okay, out with it, Jen."

"Out with what?" Jennifer couldn't hide the smile even as she answered Harm.

"What's so funny?"

"Not funny. Just…right…you know? You and Mac really are so in sync with each other. I hope that I…that I can find that kind of relationship someday."

"I know it's not so good, with Bobby, right now…Jen, I'm not trying to pry into your personal life…we just care about you, and we don't like that you're hurting."

"I know, and I'm trying to sort it out in my mind, but Bobby's said and done some things lately that I can't forget. I might forgive him, Harm, but it's not enough to base a lifetime on. Maybe when this case is over, we can sit down and work things out…"

"Whatever you decide, you know Mac and I are around if you need us."

"Thanks," Jennifer answered quietly, and Harm reached over to squeeze her gloved hand.

"Let's go find out what Mr Blaise Purcell has been up to, shall we?"

"What about Gibbs?"

"I'll call him after we've been to the University."

Jennifer nodded, in agreement with Harm's decision. Whatever was going to happen that night would be dealt with at the time. Right now Mattie's welfare was more important.

**Georgetown University Campus – Later, Monday Morning**

Harm walked out onto the street, Jennifer just behind him. When he stopped suddenly Jennifer only just managed not to bump into him.

"Harm?"

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that Blaise takes off at the same time Mattie's having problems with him?"

While the two of them had been in the Dean's office they had learned that Blaise Purcell had taken leave from his studies, apparently through ill health. The Dean would say no more, and Harm had no grounds to push the issue. With a polite smile he had excused himself and Jennifer and the pair of them had left the Administration building.

Now Harm was curious, and concerned for Mattie, and he wanted answers. Jennifer watched the thoughts crossing his mind through his expressive eyes, and a smile tilted her lips slightly. Harm paused as he caught the smile, and he laughed

"I know, I'm obsessing. You've been around Mac too long, Jen. You're giving me the same look she does when I get hooked on something."

"I learned from the best," Jennifer answered, and laughed too. "What are you going to do now?"

"Right now I need to call Gibbs, then I'll check with Mac and…" Harm stopped as he was interrupted.

"Excuse me. You've been asking questions about Blaise Purcell?"

Both Harm and Jennifer turned as one at the voice behind them. A young female student stood, a set of books clutched in nervous hands as she looked at the pair of them. Harm nodded, and Jennifer gave the young woman a reassuring smile.

"I'm Captain Rabb, and this is Petty Officer Coates. How do you know Blaise?"

"Can we talk…somewhere else? Please?"

"Is there a coffee shop around here?" Jennifer asked, and Harm gave her a quick nod, letting her lead the conversation. The young woman shook her head.

"We need to be away from here. I can get my car and meet you outside of the campus, at one of the parks?"

"Sure." Jennifer gave the name of the nearest park away from the campus, and the young woman nodded. "Oh, wait! We don't know your name."

"It's Tanya. Tanya Bray. I'll meet you in a half hour?"

"That's fine." Harm and Jennifer got into their vehicle, aware that as Tanya was so cautious it would draw more attention if they watched her walk away. Turning his vehicle into the traffic, Harm glanced in the rear view mirror, speaking to Jennifer as he saw Tanya step into a car and drive in the opposite direction. "You know, Jen, I think Miss Bray has something on Mr Purcell that has her terrified."

"I think that might be an understatement," Jennifer returned, the serious look in her eyes reflecting the same in Harm's own gaze.

**Montrose Park – Georgetown – 30 Minutes Later**

"There she is," Jennifer motioned and Harm turned his head as Tanya Bray approached them.

"Captain Rabb?" Harm nodded as Tanya spoke to him, and he was aware that she was still as nervous as when they had met on the street outside the Administration building.

"Miss Bray."

"I'm really sorry about all this…this hiding away from the campus, but the Purcell's have a lot of pull at Georgetown, and if they found out I was talking to you…or anyone…about Blaise. He…" Tanya stopped, drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Blaise Purcell was very nice to me when I first started my studies and we went out a couple of times. I met his parents, and they seemed to like me too. It went wrong when I had an exam and I needed to study; Blaise threw a fit in class the next day, saying I'd agreed to go out with him the night before and had embarrassed him as it was a party with his parents. I never agreed to go out with him, Captain. In fact, I'd told him that I needed to study, and wouldn't be able to go out for a few nights. He hit the roof, accused me of cheating on him, and threw a book at me. I ended our relationship there and then. He went off, ditched classes, and I didn't hear from him for a week, then one day there was a huge bouquet of flowers and a limousine at the door to the apartment building where I live. His parents were in the limousine, asking me to forgive Blaise and to see him again. It was all so…over the top, you know…?"

Harm nodded, encouraging Tanya to go on. "What did you do?"

"I went with them. It felt wrong not to, as they seemed to have gone to so much trouble…if I'd only been stronger…"

"Tanya, what happened?" Jennifer asked gently, reaching over to touch the younger woman's hand. Tanya turned tear-filled eyes on Jennifer and her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I went…with them. We all ate at a restaurant, and then Blaise said he would drive me back home. Instead, he drove…to another…house. I don't remember much after that…my doctor says I've blocked it out…but I do know what he did to me…"

"If you've blocked your memories, how…" began Jennifer, but stopped as Tanya rounded on her angrily.

"You think I'm lying? Well, I'm _not!_ He raped me, and got me pregnant…" Tanya paused, tears falling unchecked and dripping onto her clenched hands. Harm watched her silently, his handsome face contorting with distaste as he realised just why Tanya Bray had come forward.

"He denied everything, and his parents backed him up, right?" Both women looked at Harm as he spoke quietly, and Tanya managed a small smile, nodding through her tears.

"I wanted to go to the police, but they said I'd be dropped from my studies. I got to Georgetown U on a scholarship, and my parents give what they can to help me. I can't afford to change location. I went home when I found out I was pregnant, contacted Blaise and his parents. When they turned their backs on me, denying everything, I went to the Dean. When he wouldn't help me I said I would go to the police. That's when he said I would be dropped from my studies if I went to the authorities. He told me I wouldn't be able to fight the Purcell's, they have too much influence, and I could end up with nothing."

"They offered you a deal to stay at University." Harm spoke up again, stating the obvious, and Tanya nodded.

"I hate that I took their offer, but I didn't know what else to do. If the pregnancy had gone ahead…" Tanya began, but broke down again, and Jennifer gave her a reassuring hug as Harm waited for her to continue. Eventually she did. "I had a miscarriage, at just over three months. Since then I've just got on with my studies, avoided Blaise, and tried to stop other women getting involved with him when I could. That's why, when you were in with the Dean, I had to talk to you."

"My daughter, Mattie, met Blaise overseas on a holiday. His parents were with him, and seemed very nice. We had no reason to doubt anything about Mattie and he being friends. However, that has changed recently, and that's why we're making enquiries."

"Get Mattie out of the relationship, Captain Rabb…now, before…before he can hurt her…too much."

"Tanya, what you've done today has helped enormously. If we doubted before, we know for sure now. Thank you."

"If it stops one person going through my nightmare, it's worth it…" Tanya murmured, managing a smile in response to Harm's own. It was infectious, and she couldn't resist.

"I want you to take my card, and if there is _any_ comeback from this conversation, from the Dean or the Purcells' I want you to call me."

"Thank you, both of you. It's actually a relief to have told someone other than my doctor. Someone who believes me…"

Harm and Jennifer made sure Tanya was going to be all right before they gave their goodbyes and turned to leave, and then Harm turned round again as Tanya got to her feet.

"Something wrong, Captain?"

"No…I just wondered…do you know of any others on campus who may have been involved with Blaise, before you?"

"I…I don't know. There were some nasty rumors floating around after my…after the pregnancy, but no-one came to me to say anything. Maybe…maybe they were too frightened."

Harm nodded in response. "Maybe," he murmured, and then gave Tanya another smile. "By the way, my name is Harm."

"Thank you…Harm," Tanya answered, and watched as the two Naval officers walked away before turning to go back to her own vehicle. What she had revealed wouldn't make her nightmare go away, but it made it easier to deal with knowing that other people knew, and that she had helped someone else avoid living that nightmare too. Feeling better than she had for a long time, Tanya returned to the University.

**Mac's Office – Judiciary Floor – JAG Headquarters – Monday Afternoon.**

"Oh, Harm! That's _awful!_ Will she be okay?" Harm had told Mac about his and Jennifer's meeting with Tanya Bray, and her reaction was predictable, especially the relief of knowing that Mattie had been saved from something far worse than just the stalking issue. As Harm had been the one to save Mac from Coster's manic behavior, he was more aware than most of what a stalker could be capable of. "What do we do now? About Blaise?"

"Hm?" Harm asked, unaware of Mac's words as he had been lost in thought. Mac grinned and leaned forward to drop a quick kiss on his mouth.

"I said 'what do we do now?'. About Blaise."

"I don't think it would hurt to talk to his parents. Let's see what their reaction is to all this. Given what Tanya told us, it would seem they cover for him. If they've done it against Tanya, they may have done it before, and they may do it when we ask them concerning Mattie."

"Then they're as responsible as he is for his actions." Mac's words came without hesitation, and Harm nodded, knowing that Mac was thinking in legal terms as well as being a parent.

'Yes, they are," he agreed, and then glanced at his watch. "I need to get back to my office. I'll see you at home later. How does dinner and dancing with a Navy Captain grab you?"

"I'd much rather be at home with my husband…" Mac returned, not really up to going out. Harm, however, had a surprise up his sleeve. Leaning in to drop a gentle kiss on her lips he whispered in her ear.

"_I'm cooking, and the dancing is to the music we make…"_

* * *

To be continued 


	26. Author Note

To all the readers of the story as listed below, and to all those who have read anonymously, I can only apologize for the haphazard posting of the past year. I have had my life turned upside down this past Easter holiday, after a year of uncertainty. I do intend to finish this story, and the trilogy, and I hope you will understand that it might take a little longer than planned – my heart isn't into writing at present, and my mind is on other things as I put my life back together.

**jtbwriter; Radiorox; DD2; Nikki; froggy0319; anna7; Jbird7986; beegirl; JAGFANWI; Abigaile; Judy; roxy; KJFlygirl87; mayaresi; alicia; starryeyes10; skyefire; jnp; JAGJenni; laura carr; AnniGH4ever; Arian04; aserene; rosan; achaon; martini1988; Sarah; wheels04; BlueJay; chawkchic; Manda; BrittanyLS; jaggurl; DushiNoSushi; prymtns; Mey80; kchs123; Sariana of Wind; daisymh; TV Angel 711; Michelle UK; pm; dawnfaer; Mommie; freitazal; judy52sa; Les; Lord Mesron; The Fire Wiccan; Tracy; barb; Elizabeth Warner; s h l o m o 1 1 1; scottiedog; **and** Deborah Brady. (If I have missed anyone, I hope you'll allow my error and I assure you I will add names to the list when I post the next chapter/s.) **

I can promise you I **_will _**finish the story, and I hope you will be back to read it – watch this space! Best wishes and thanks to you all - **_Jaggie_**


End file.
